Connected
by listentoyourheart555
Summary: Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. Not all of the characters will be in it. You'll find out the pairings.
1. Meeting

**A/N:** This is my first fan fiction here. Please R & R.. Disclaimer, I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

**Summary: **Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) You'll find out the pairings.

X-x-x-X---Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX---X-x-x-X

"Izzie, stop pacing!" An irritated Alex Karev said.

Izzie shook her head and continued to pace through the living room of her two bedroom towns home. "No, what is she's actually some psycho or something?" She asked nervously and now a little frightened at the thought. She had put an add in the paper, with help from her friend Addison Montgomery who is a real estate agent. Izzie was a baker, not many connections. Izzie was looking for a roommate since Addison had to move out to be with her sick father.

"You talked to her over the phone. Did she sound like a psycho?" Alex asked. Even though she was getting annoying pacing around the room, it was better than her baking continuously. Now that was more annoying, even thought it tasted really good.

Izzie stopped pacing and looked at Alex. "No." She thought about that for a moment, but went back to pacing soon after stopping. Once Isobel Stevens started to get nervous, she went all out. "Maybe I should just go bake, get my nerves out." She said walking towards the kitchen.

Derek looked at Izzie, then looked at the other people sitting in her living room. "Someone stop her." Derek Shepard, a very handsome science professor, well, not to much to Izzie. He's to much like a brother to her. They had known each other since middle school. She use to spend most of her time at Derek's house since she didn't like where she lived. Ever since then, they've had a weird brother sister relationship.

"Baking, not a good sign." Addison said to herself as she looked at Izzie. Addison and Izzie met near the last years of Izzie's college life. She has a background from baking. They clicked instantly and became friends ever since.

Alex just rolled his eyes. He was actually the last one, at least for now the last one in the group. He had moved in to be Mark Sloan's roommate. It was weird at first, when he moved in with him, not because of the difference in jobs. The architect, Alex, and one of the head lawyer's in the state, Mark, but because of the hot neighbors they had. Alex loved to flirt, and it was weird in the sense, because well, Mark had known them all longer and stopped hitting on the two women, if he did he'd probably get hit on the head with one of the magazines or newspapers they had in their hands.

Before Izzie could leave the living room, Mark grabbed her hand and pulled her on the couch so she was sitting next to him. "Stop freaking out. Everything will be fine, and besides I'm here, nothing could go wrong." He smirked. Mark knew Derek in high school, and knowing Derek, you basically got to know Izzie. Derek and Mark didn't keep to much contact since Mark went to an ivy league school. Izzie kept as much contact as she could, only because they became really close since they met in high school. Mark moved back and surprised Izzie by moving next door. They've stayed close as ever.

Izzie rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. She'd gotten use to him being cocky, because obviously that wouldn't change. He had his way of taking her nerves away. She heard the doorbell ring. The nerves came running back. She inhaled and exhaled deeply before standing up. She walked up to the door and put her knob on the door and put a smile on her face. She opened the door and her smile became wider. "Meredith!"

Meredith's smile widened. Meredith Grey was Izzie's college roommate, they were close, but Meredith dropped out to find a new career while Izzie continued to get her PhD, not like she needs one now anyway. Now she's an upcoming fashion designer. "Izzie!"

Izzie couldn't believe that after all this time, she's seeing her old college roommate. "You're my new roommate?!" She really couldn't ever get over the shock, it wasn't a bad shock, it was a very happy shock.

"Yeah! I guess I am!" Meredith looked at Izzie up and down. "You've come a long way from that tomboy faze." Izzie was a full on tomboy middle school, high school, and most of college, but things change.

"Hardly." Alex said under his breath. The only person that heard him was Addison. Even though it was pretty much true. Addison hit him over the head with the magazine she was holding. Izzie narrowed down her sports, but she still kept track in baseball, basketball, hockey, football, and soccer. "Ow!" Alex said rubbing the back of his head.

Izzie ignored the tomboy comment, because she knew that it wasn't completely true, well, clothing wise, yeah, it was completely true. She looked down at Meredith's luggage bags, she only had three. "Need help with your bags?" She asked smiling.

Meredith nodded. "Sure." She picked up a bag and handed one to Izzie. She held two, one in each hand. She walked in while Izzie closed the door behind her. Meredith walked in with Izzie, and she saw four people sitting in the living room. She suddenly had gotten nervous. "Hi." Meredith said nervously not really knowing what to say.

Izzie looked at Meredith's nervous expression. She followed her gaze to her friends in the living room. "Oh yeah." She pointed to Mark. "That's Mark, I don't know if you'll-" Mereidth cut her off.

Meredith smirked. _So this was the Mark that Izzie kept talking about. Wow. _She thought. "I remember Mark, the guy who you kept in contact with." She couldn't stop smirking, even if she had never met him, he obviously had a special effect of Izzie.

Izzie nodded. She looked at Meredith's smirk and rolled her eyes. She pointed to Derek. "That's Derek, you met him once before." It was Izzie's turn to smirk.

Derek and Meredith locked eyes, both smiling. The feelings that instantly that they felt the first time they met came back.

Alex cleared his throat while standing up. He smiled at walked over to Meredith. That got her attention. "Hi." He pointed to Addison. "That's Addison." He pointed to himself. "And me, I am Alex, Alex Karev." He held his hand out for her to shake. Alex smirked. He flirts to much for his own good.

Meredith raised an eyebrow at him, but shook his hand anyway. "Nice to meet you." She let go of his hand and looked at Derek and Mark. She smirked. "The names put you two to shame." She looked at Izzie, she knew what she was talking about.

Izzie couldn't help but smile. Worse than the smile, she couldn't help but blush. "I'll show you what room you will be staying in." She started to walk up the stairs with one of Meredith's luggage bags.

Before she followed Izzie upstairs with the her two luggage bags in her hand, she had to say it. She smirked. "McDreamy." She nodded in Derek's direction. "McSteamy." She nodded in Mark's direction. Meredith smirked once more and followed Izzie who was already at the top of the stairs waiting for her.

Derek and Mark looked at each other with risen eyebrows.

Addison looked at Mark and Derek and tried to compare the names to their physical features. "Wow, those names do put you to shame." She nodded at them.

Derek and Mark looked at Addison. They both were quite confused.

Alex looked at Addison. He wanted a name for himself, a good one at that. "Make me nickname, and a better one than theirs." He pointed to Derek and Mark.

Addison glanced at Alex, then she looked back down at the magazine in her hand. "Sure thing…" She thought for a moment and smirked. "Evil Spawn." She was quite satisfied.

Alex glared at Addison while walking over and sitting back over on the arm chair. "Alright Satan." He smirked right back at her.

Two can play at that game, and she wasn't going to loose. Addison looked at Alex. "I'd prefer you call me Ruler of All That is Evil." She smirked. He so lost.


	2. Scary

**A/N:** This is my first fan fiction here. Please R & R.. Disclaimer, I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

**Summary: **Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) You'll find out the pairings.

X-x-x-X---Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX---X-x-x-X

Izzie and Meredith walked back downstairs in to the living room. They decided to just leave the luggage in Meredith's room and unpack later.

Addison grabbed her purse from the floor and looked through it, obviously looking for something. The floor wasn't to far away from her. She was sitting on the beanbag chair. It was comfy.

Meredith sat on the couch next to Mark. She'd rather be sitting next to Derek, but it was the only seat left.

Izzie saw that there was no other place to sit. _The floor seems bearable enough. _She thought to herself.

Mark looked at Izzie and saw that she had no other place to sit. "Iz, get your good looking butt over here." He smiled. He had a very nice place for her to sit.

Izzie looked at Mark and smiled, but rolled her eyes at the good looking butt comment. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, probably nothing good, but it's Mark, maybe he does actually have a good idea. She walked over to him not sure what he had in mind.

Mark smiled and took her hand. He pulled her into his lap. "Comfy." He asked. Now that was an idea.

Izzie smiled. She got herself situated in his lap and leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and nodded to his question.

Alex leaned over the arm chair and picked up his video camera. He turned it on and pressed the record button. He smirked and opened to little screen from the side. Alex aimed it towards Mark and Izzie. "Now that is a Hallmark moment isn't it folks?"

Meredith looked at Alex. She raised an eyebrow. _Was this usual for him? _Meredith thought. Who knows? Maybe it is.

Derek looked at Alex. He has it with him everywhere. "Tell me why you have that with you everywhere, again?" He asked. Most of the times that Alex takes his video camera out and starts recording, he asks that question.

Alex kept the focus on Mark and Izzie. "I have my reasons, and you will find them out later in life." He smirked. He has a theory that one day they will get married, and he will edit the different scenes with the song they will choose for the first dance as bride and groom. Making a music video thing for them to have. He'll copy it to a disk and that will be their wedding present. He's not as big of an ass as he seems.

"I found it!" Addison exclaimed holding up a DVD. "I rented a DVD for us to watch!" It was The Grudge (**do not own**). She had a feeling that it would be very gross and frightening, that's why she rented it.

It was only around eight o'clock, so they had time for a movie. Izzie looked at the DVD she was holding up. She knew she'd be freaking out, but she didn't say anything. Which she probably should have.

Addison stood up and put the DVD in. She grabbed the remote out of Derek's hand which made him roll his eyes. She pressed the enter button when the line was on 'Play' on the screen. To make it more freaky, she turned off the lights of the living room. She walked back over and sat on the beanbag chair with a smirk on her face.

Alex turned off the camera, and closed the side screen of it. It didn't work well in the dark. He put the camera back down on the floor. He looked at Addison. "If you get scared, you could come over here so I could…" He smirked. "Protect you."

Addison just rolled her eyes in response.

Meredith looked over at Derek who was staring at her. When she looked at him, he immediately looked away. She turned her head to pay attention to the TV screen. The thought of him staring at her plagued her mind in a way that is only fantasized. Which in her mind, she could only believe it was a fantasy. He could never be interested in her, could he?

Something in the movie came up that was gross and frightening, at least to most of the females in the room. Izzie dug her head in Mark's shoulder, Mark responded by tightening his arms around her. Meredith put her hands on her face, putting her hand slightly down to see if the scene was over, and when it wasn't, she put her hands back up to her eyes. She wanted someone to wrap her arms around her to hide her from these kinds of scenes, more specifically, Derek. Addison just scrunched up her face in disgust while tilting her head to the left slightly at the scene on the screen.

When the movie finished, Addison was the first to speak. "That was disturbing."

Meredith and Izzie looked at Addison. Both didn't know how she was just grossed out and not a bit frightened by it. Izzie tried to figure it out a long time ago, but she never could.

Izzie just shook her head and stood up from Mark's lap. "I feel like baking." She walked to the kitchen. She was a little freaked, like she usually was with horror movies, giving her an urge to bake.

Meredith watched Izzie leave to the kitchen, once she saw that she was now in the kitchen, she looked at everyone else in the room. "She still bakes when she's upset, angry, nervous, and happy?" She asked knowing the answer, old habits die hard.

Alex, Addison, Derek, and Mark nodded.

"She's like a walking easy bake oven, she almost always bakes and has muffins with her." Alex told her, he wasn't even joking.

"As hard as it is to say, I agree with Evil Spawn here." Addison said pointing slightly at Alex.

Alex rolled his eyes at that nickname, he should of never asked for one, at least not from her.

Derek looked at Mark. "You are the only person who can stop her from baking constantly…" He kind of drifted off, but he knew Mark would know to go and stop her. They heard some clinking of pans.

Mark nodded and stood up. He looked at Meredith. "Getting her to stop baking, or from even starting is an art, and I am a professional. I need to teach you some things." Mark said jokingly and walking into the kitchen to find Izzie mixing a batter.

Izzie glanced up at Mark. "That was one hell of a freaky movie." She said while continuing to mix the batter. She loved horror movies, but she got freaked out so easily.

Mark nodded. "It was, and it's a movie like you said, so cover the batter, and put it in the fridge." In this situation, he knew he didn't have to say much, each situation of why she bakes is different.

Izzie looked at Mark. "You're right." She took the plastic cover and started to cover the batter.

_Baking is one hell of a bad habit._ Mark thought watching her cover the batter.

Back in the living room Addison was taking the DVD out of the DVD player, she had to bend down to do it.

Alex stood up and turned the lights back on. He looked at Addison and smirked. He looked at her ass while bending down. _I love the view from here._

Meredith and Derek were now on the couch. Meredith on the right, and Derek on the left. They glanced at each other at the same moment, both looked away once they locked eyes for that split second. To help stop the awkwardness, Derek spoke first. He looked at Meredith. "McDreamy, eh? Which one of you came up with that?"

Meredith looked at Derek. She couldn't help but blush. "Umm, I did." She was kind of embarrassed.

Derek smirked. "Really? Who came up with Mark's? Wait, I thought you never met him?" If it wasn't her, it could only be Izzie, now that was obvious, but Derek couldn't figure that out.

Meredith shook her head. "I never did, but Izzie knew him, as you know." She smirked. Once Meredith came up with a name for Derek, Izzie wanted to make one, and so she did, for Mark, and it was a pretty hot one.

Derek chuckled. "I should of known." He had to tell Mark about this.

Addison dropped the DVD case, and she bent down to pick it up.

Alex tilted his head to get a better view. He smirked. _She has one hot looking ass. _He thought while continuing to stare at her butt.

Addison stood up and caught Alex with a tilted head. "Stop looking at my ass!" She said a little frustrated with Alex's tendency to stare at things, more specifically parts a the female body.

Alex looked at Addison with his smirk that just couldn't go away. "I was not looking at your ass." He said not convincingly.

Izzie and Mark were and the doorway of the kitchen to watch the little tiff between Addison and Alex.

Meredith and Derek were quite amused with what was going on.

"Yes you were!" Addison said kneeling down and grabbing her magazine and rolled it up. She walked over and repeatedly hit Alex's shoulder with her rolled up magazine.

Alex was trying to get away from her hitting him with he magazine. No such luck, he couldn't get away.


	3. You Were Right

**A/N:** This is my first fan fiction here. Please R & R.. Disclaimer, I do not own Grey's Anatomy. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, I love to read them, it makes my day better each time I do.

**Summary: **Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) Pairings decided, you'll find out what they are throughout.

X-x-x-X---Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX---X-x-x-X

The next morning, Meredith awoke to the sound of voices. She had an interview with a well known fashion designer today. Early enough at eight. It was around five thirty this morning. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Meredith smelled an aroma of different kinds of foods. _Izzie must be cooking breakfast or something. _She thought walking out of the room and down the stairs. She was wearing gray sweats and a very loose dark green t-shirt.

In the kitchen, Izzie was cooking scrambled eggs, French toast, bacon, and sausages. She was wearing a white tank top with a very short pair of dark pink shorts. She only wears really short things when she sleeps. "How's the new case coming along?" She asked cracking another egg.

Mark was sitting at the table in the kitchen. It had six wooden seats around the table to match the table. Mark was sitting in one. He was wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie. He had to get to work around six thirty. Mark glanced up from his laptop to look at Izzie. He was researching something to help with the case he was working on. "Pretty good, but as you know, researching is the most boring part of the job."

Izzie nodded. Mark had told her that basically every time he was around researching something for work and she asked about it. "Any new relationships you haven't told me about?" She asked putting some cinnamon on the cooking French toast. Izzie was seeing a guy named Carl for three weeks. He had told her he loved her, but she didn't say it back, it was to soon, he said he understood, but Mark doesn't have a good vibe about him, but Izzie just thought he was being an overprotective friend.

Mark looked at Izzie. "No, but I still think the guy _you_ are seeing will hurt you. I don't have a good feeling about him Iz. You deserve better." He's been trying to convince her, but nothing has been getting through to her. He looked at her turning the bacon strips over with a fork.

Izzie glanced at Mark. "Mark, Carl isn't a bad guy, I think maybe _I_ don't deserve _him_." She continued to flip the bacon with her fork.

Mark just looked at her. "No one will ever deserve you Iz. You're to great to be deserved." Mark said softly. He hadn't really realized he said that out loud. He didn't think of her as anything other than a close friend, his best friend, at least that's what he thought.

Izzie heard what he said. A soft smile came upon her lips. At that moment, Meredith walked into the kitchen.

Meredith looked between Mark and Izzie. "Morning Meredith." She looked at Izzie who was now putting slices of bacon on a plate.

Meredith looked at Mark who was now slowly moving his gaze to his computer screen. She looked at Izzie. "Morning." Meredith shook her head slightly. She looked over at the other food Izzie was making. "Looks good."

Alex walked in the kitchen. "It is." He said to Meredith. He walked over to where Izzie was and took a piece of bacon off the plate they were on and took a bite of it.

"Do me a favor and put that plate on the table, thanks Alex." Izzie said to Alex referring to the bacon plate. She picked up the French toast plate and the big, round bowl with scrambled eggs in it and walked over to the table. Izzie put them on the table glancing at Mark. She walked back over to get the plate of sausages.

Alex walked over and put the plate of bacon on the table. He sat down next to Mark. He looked at Mark and said in a whisper to him so nobody else could hear other than him. "Tell her yet?"

Mark glanced at Alex and shook his head slightly. He looked back at his laptop.

Izzie looked at Meredith while walking to the table with the plate of sausages. "Dig in." She smiled and put the plate on the table. She took black scrunchy that was around her wrist and tied her hair up in a messy bun.

Meredith smiled and sat across from Alex. She took a piece of bacon and took a bite of it. Meredith looked up and saw Derek walk in. He was everywhere. She couldn't get him out of her head.

Derek looked at Meredith and smiled. He looked at everyone else. "Morning." Derek walked over and sat at the end of the table next to Mark. He glanced at Meredith.

Addison walked in the kitchen with a fake smile on her face. "Today is just fan-freakin-tastic! A dog peed on one of the tires of my car, and I swear, hell just won't freakin freeze over!" She walked over and sat down next to Meredith. Alex was looking at Addison quite amused. Addison looked at him. "Shut up!"

Derek and Mark chuckled while Meredith seemed to be smiling trying her best to hold in laughter.

The telephone rang. "I'll get it." Izzie said walking into the living room to answer the portable phone.

Derek looked took a sausage and took a bite of it. "I hope it isn't Carl, I don't trust him." He said looking at everyone at the table. The only person confused was Meredith who didn't have any idea who that was.

"I don't either." Mark said staring at his laptop kind of in a daze thinking about something.

Meredith looked around at everyone at the table. She was confused. "Who's Carl?"

Addison looked at Meredith. "Izzie's boyfriend, I don't really like him either." She also had a bad vibe about him, but she didn't say anything to Izzie, she trusted her judgment.

Alex took another piece of bacon and took a bite of it. "He seems like an ass."

"He looks like an ass." Addison added. He didn't look completely ugly, but he didn't look completely hot either.

Mark chuckled at Addison's comment.

While they were talking about Izzie's boyfriend, Izzie was talking to him.

"Hey!…What? Why?…You said that you loved me…You used me!…" She was practically yelling. "Sexual needs! You asshole!…Shut up and go to hell you inconsiderate bastard!" Izzie hung up the phone and slammed it down.

Everyone in the kitchen heard yelling and turned to look at a pissed Isobel Stevens walking into the kitchen.

Derek looked at Izzie concerned and worried. "What happened?"

Izzie looked at Mark and glanced at Derek. "You were right. He hurt me. That bastard told me he loved me! The truth is that he didn't, he just said that to get me into bed! He broke up with me because I didn't have sex with him! I am so sorry that I didn't believe you, I really thought he was a good guy. He isn't! He is a bastard! I am so stupid!" She put her head in her hands.

Mark looked at Izzie. He couldn't believe he did that. He didn't want to be right, not like this anyway. Mark reached with his arm and removed one of her hands from her face. He took his hand in hers pulled her over to him. Mark pulled her into his lap. "I didn't want to be right, and you are not stupid. He's an ass, and that isn't your fault. You had a bad choice in judgment, and now you learn to listen to me, Derek, and/or anyone else that has a bad feeling about the guy you are dating. Got it?"

Izzie smiled warmly at Mark. "How do you always know what to say, and are always right?"

Mark shrugged. "It comes naturally." He smirked.

Derek chuckled. "Cocky much?" He wasn't the only one that had a bad feeling about him after all.

Addison looked at Izzie and smirked. "You know what we have to do now right?" She looked at Meredith with a mischievous grin.

Meredith looked at Addison. She knew what she was thinking. She smirked.

Izzie looked at Addison and Meredith. "No, what?"

Alex smirked and took a sausage. "They are going to help you get a man." He chuckled and took a bite of the sausage in his hand.


	4. Realize

**A/N:** Someone said that it was like Friends meets Grey's, well, I was kind of going for that, but in a completely different way, if that makes any sense…Just so you know, the more reviews I get, and the quicker I get them, the faster I update. Please R & R..

**Summary: **Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) Pairings decided, you'll find out what they are throughout.

**X-x-x-X---Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX---X-x-x-X**

Later that evening, it was around seven and Derek opened the door to Izzie and Meredith's place. He wasn't surprised it wasn't locked, it never usually is, which it probably should. Who knew if Meredith actually knew that, probably not.

No one seemed to be home. Izzie must be working later to finish a cake a cake or something. He closed the door behind him and walked into the living room. He was just going to watch some TV until someone else comes in. Derek saw someone sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine. "Hey Meredith." A smile spread across his features.

Meredith looked up from the magazine she was flipping through and smiled. "Hey Derek." She gestured for him to sit down next to her.

Derek smiled and sat next to her. "So, what are you reading about?" He asked slightly curiously.

Meredith was embarrassed to say. She was looking at a two page thing on the best way to turn someone on. She blushed furiously and looked at Derek. "Nothing important." She closed the magazine still blushing.

Derek looked at Meredith curiously. He grabbed the magazine out of her hands and opened it to the page she was on. "Oh, well, that seems kinky." He said jokingly. He looked through a small list they had on one of the pages. "They forgot one that works every time."

Meredith looked at Derek curiously. "What one?" She asked glancing at the page Derek was looking at. Maybe he would demonstrate it for her. She would like that.

"Well, it's kind of hard to describe." It was, at least in his opinion.

Meredith smiled seductively. "Then show me." Kind of jokingly, but not really, she wanted him to show her, truly, she really wanted him to.

Derek was a little taken aback by that, but he looked into her eyes and knew that he felt the same connection he was feeling for her. "Well, you kiss different parts of her face, like this." He kissed her cheek.. "While telling her the amazing thing about them." He kissed her other cheek. "Like how beautiful she is." He kissed her forehead. "How she's the only one." He kissed her chin. "How she makes me feel like the only one, like we're meant to be." He kissed her nose. He smiled when he heard her giggle. "How she is smart in a way that is very sexy." He kissed her temple. "Then slowly say how she's different than anyone that I've ever dated." He kissed her other temple. "Then the feeling that they both share would be in a simple kiss that would lead to so much more." He kissed her on the lips.

Meredith didn't want this to end. The things he said, they were about her, and he wasn't lying when he said them. Once his lips were on hers, she did the only thing her body let her to do. She deepened the kiss and her arms snaked around his neck.

Derek responded quickly by putting his arms around her waist. His words were true, the kiss would lead to so much more. The kisses become tender, but filled with lust and passion. He eyes opened to look at her when their kiss broke apart only for a moment when she said, "Bedroom." She whispered. He didn't hesitate, he stood up with her, his lips never leaving hers as she stood up as well. They slowly made their way up the stairs and into Meredith's bedroom.

Twenty minutes later, Izzie entered the house. No signs of Meredith, she must of went out of something, maybe she found the group's local hang out, The Emerald City Bar, which they called Joe's. She walked into the kitchen and put her purse on the counter.

Addison walked into the house, she assumed Izzie was here and walked to the kitchen where Izzie was opening the refrigerator to get something to drink. She grabbed a bottle of water. "Can you get me one?" Addison asked as she watched Izzie nod a get another bottle of water for her.

Izzie closed the refrigerator and handed Addison her bottle of water. She only nodded when Addison said thanks to her. Something was on her mind, has been since that morning. She couldn't help it. She felt something that she wanted to go away, but she couldn't help it.

Addison looked at Izzie concerned. She wasn't cheerful, she was more in a daze about something. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Izzie looked at Addison and nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She wasn't that much of a convincing person.

Addison sat on a chair in front of the island. "Now I know something's not okay, or something's bugging you, either way, spill." She opened her bottle of water and sipped it.

Izzie was on the opposite side of the island and put her elbows on it. She glanced up at Addison, then she looked at her bottle of water. "I've always wanted to be in love with a guy who would be my everything, my best friend, my lover, my soul mate, but I never expected to actually be in love with my best friend." She hung her head sighing still in her daze about the feelings that she just realized she just had.

Addison looked at Izzie with a surprised expression. "Oh my god." She said softly.

"You're in love with her. Tell her or I will! It's been to long!" He said exasperated to his friend next door to the woman his friend had loved since he has known him. He realized it just before they had become roommates.

His friend just shook his head. "I can't. I'm not going to risk our friendship." He was to convinced that they were just friends for anything more, but his feelings couldn't take it, his feelings were so much deeper than that.

"Dude, you've been in love with her for so long! Trust me, she feels the same way." He said to his friend reassuringly. He never heard her say that, but the way she looked at him, it was to obvious to bare.

"How do you know?" He asked softly. He looked down at his hands. Today at work was nothing to special, nothing that would make him work later in the night like it did some nights.

"I see the way she looks at you." That was all he said before walking away and disappearing upstairs to his room.


	5. Forget

**A/N:** Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I love to read them! I'm glad you like reading this. Someone asked for more Alex and Addison, so I tried to put them in a little more, together, and for your enjoyment, here's another chapter. Please R & R..

**Summary: **Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) Pairings decided, you'll find out what they are throughout.

**X-x-x-X---Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX---X-x-x-X**

Derek kissed below Meredith's ear softly. Both him and Meredith were under the covers of Meredith's bed, very much naked. Meredith was laying her head on Derek's chest.

"You know that we have to forget that we did this right?" Meredith said a little disappointed, but they barely knew each other after all.

Derek sighed. "Yeah…If we really have to." He said very disappointed. He thought maybe they'd actually go on a date after this, but he wasn't going to ask about it now.

Meredith let out of soft sigh and nodded. "We have to." At least that's what she thinks, not what she wants.

He sighed once again and watched her get off the bed and gather her clothes off the floor.

Down in the kitchen, Addison was trying to get over the shock of what Izzie had told her moments before. Izzie took her full bottle of water at put it back in the refrigerator. "You want to go to Joe's or something?" She asked Addison.

Addison nodded slowly. "Sure." She said slowly and ripping the label a little bit and walking over to the refrigerator and putting it back in. Next time she's over she'll finish it. "Want to invite Mark and Alex to come with us?" She asked simply. Not just because Izzie is in love with one of them.

Izzie looked at Addison. Addison wants to play the match maker game, well, she's not going to fall for it, but sure, why not let them come with them? She sighed. "Sure, why not?"

Addison smiled. "Great! Lets go over there and ask them now!" She said walking out of the kitchen.

Izzie took a deep breath and grabbed her keys from the counter and put them in her pocket, she didn't feel like carrying a purse. She walked out of the kitchen and both her and Addison walked to the towns home next door.

Mark was sitting in the living room with his head in his hands. The conversation he just had with Alex still was playing through in his mind. Was he right? He looked up from his hands when the door opened revealing Addison walking in with Izzie behind her. He watched as Izzie closed the door behind her.

Addison smiled. "Hey Mark! Izzie and me were going to go to Joe's and wanted to know if you and Alex wanted to go." She looked around. "By the way, where is Alex?"

Izzie looked down on the ground and kept glancing at Mark. She never had gotten nervous around him before, but she did now, but hopefully it will pass.

Mark glanced at Izzie and smiled. "Sure, and Alex is upstairs." He told Addison, but mostly kept his focus on Izzie.

Addison nodded. "I'll go get him." She smirked and walked upstairs to Alex's room. She opened the door, which she saw Alex writing something down in a notebook.

Alex looked up at Addison. "Well hello Addison." He said smirking and looking back down at his notebook that he was just writing in.

Addison looked at Alex curiously. "Why are you so happy, and what are you writing in that notebook of yours?" She asked walking toward him to look in the notebook.

Alex closed the notebook and looked at her and smirked. "No reason, and nothing important." He wanted to get off the subject of the notebook. "Why are you up here anyway?" He smirked. "To make my dreams a reality I hope." He said suggestively.

Addison rolled her eyes. "One, those dreams you are having, will never become a reality. Two, I came up here to ask you if you wanted to come to Joe's with Izzie, Mark, and me. Three, to find out what's in that notebook." With that, she took the notebook from him and looked at what he wrote and smirked. "I like the way you think. I'm in."

Izzie walked over and sat next to Mark. She looked at him, he looked a little upset, uncertain, she wasn't sure. She knew him well enough to know something must be wrong. "What's up?"

Mark looked at her curiously. He should of known by now that she can read him like a book. "What do you mean?" He had to fight the urge of him wanting to just grab her face and kiss her.

Izzie scooted closer to him. She wanted to ignore her feelings, so she pretended like she didn't have any and acted as normal as possible. "Don't 'what do you mean' me. I know you to well, what is it that's on your mind?"

Mark locked eyes with her for a moment before looking down at the floor. "Nothing." He shook his head slightly. "It's nothing, really, you don't have to worry." He looked back at her.

Izzie moved closer so that they were now touching. She put her hand on his shoulder and put her chin on her hand on his shoulder. "To bad, I do."

He sighed softly and sat up a little straighter and turned his head to look at her. Now their faces were only centimeters apart. They both looked into each others eyes, both searching for an answer to both their unanswered questions. Mark leaned his face a little closer to hers. She looked at what he was doing tilted her head slightly leaning in slightly also.

Alex and Addison walked down the stairs. Addison rolled her eyes at Alex's comment. Both looked down at Mark and Izzie. They smiled.

Izzie and Mark were about to kiss when Mark noticed Alex and Addison at the bottom of the stairs. He looked down at Izzie. "I guess we better head to Joe's." His tone was soft and slightly disappointed.

Izzie looked in back of her to see Alex and Addison. She took her hand off of Mark and stood up.

Mark stood up also. He looked at the smiles on Addison and Alex's face disappearing slowly. If only they hadn't come down at that very moment. They both could of shared the kiss they both wanted to share. Hopefully love will follow through in the end.


	6. Hey Juliet

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated, but I had only gotten two reviews, and for me to update faster, I need to get three or more. I know, one more review than this story had gotten, but one makes a huge difference. I would never abandon this story, just hold it off since I didn't get enough reviews, well, I'll stop rambling now, here's the chapter. Please R & R..

**Summary: **Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) Pairings decided, you'll find out what they are throughout.

**X-x-x-X---Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX---X-x-x-X**

Mark, Izzie, Addison, and Alex walked into The Emerald City Bar; Joe's. Izzie smiled at Joe and sat down on a stool in front of the bar. Mark sat down on the right of her. Alex walked over and sat on the left of Izzie, while Addison sat down on the other side of Alex. They all usually sat at the bar so Joe could give some advice if they had problems, or just join in the conversation once and awhile.

Joe smiled at the four. "What'll it be?" He asked.

"Scotch on the rocks, thanks." Mark said with a slight smile. He looked down at the bar counter.

Izzie looked at Mark a little worried, but then looked back at Joe. "I'll just have a beer."

"Me too." Alex and Addison said simultaneously. They looked at each other, and rolled their eyes looking back at Joe.

Joe chuckled at them. "Coming right up." He glanced between Izzie and Mark before getting them their drinks. He has seen the looks between them for far to long, they are just stubborn.

Izzie looked at Mark. "What's wrong?" She gave Joe a smile when he handed her, her beer, but quickly turned her attention back to Mark.

Mark glanced Izzi,e then looked back at his drink. "Really, it's nothing." He sipped his drink.

Addison took out Alex's notebook from her purse, which he rolled his eyes. "I think we should try number fifteen." She said in a low voice so Izzie who was next to Alex wouldn't hear.

"There's a number fifteen?" Alex asked her gulping down some of his beer.

Addison took out a pen from her purse and wrote down something in the notebook. "Now there is." He handed it to him.

Alex raised his eyebrow. "Seriously? I don't think that would work."

"Seriously, now come on." Addison said trying to make him do 'number fifteen' from the notebook.

"Okay." Izzie said to Mark with uncertainly, he wasn't telling her something. "I'm going to call and see if Meredith and Derek are there. To meet us here." She took out her cell phone from her back pocket. She dialed in her home phone number. She assumed they would be there.

"_Hello?"_ She heard Meredith's voice.

"Hey Meredith. Is Derek with you?" Izzie asked.

Meredith who was on the other side of the living room looked at him a little awkwardly.

"_Yeah."_

"Well, Mark, Addison, Alex, and me are at Joe's.-"

Mereidth cut her off. _"Who's Joe?"_

"It's actually called The Emerald City Bar, but we call it Joe's because he owns it. We know him really well."

"_Oh."_ She sounded a little embarrassed.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us here. Derek knows where it is. It's our 'local hang out'."

Meredith glanced at Derek who just looked away from her. "_Sure."_

"Okay, see you here." Izzie said before she hung up.

Meredith looked at Derek once again. "Izzie wants us to meet her, Mark, Addison, and Alex at Joe's. She said it was your 'local hangout', so you'd know where it is." She said air quoting 'local hang out'.

Derek nodded. "It is, so we better get going." He stood up from the couch.

Meredith nodded and walked to Derek.

Addison gave Alex a small nod. Joe was looking between the two with curiosity. Alex smirked and stood up. He held out his hand to her. "Dance with me?" He gave her a charming smile. He really didn't have to.

Mark and Izzie looked at each other, then at Addison and Alex. Was there something going on between them?

Joe realized what they were trying to do and chuckled at it. That was a little lame, but who knew, it might work.

Addison rolled her eyes at the way he did that, but she smiled. "I would love to." He took his hand and gave Izzie a small nod.

Exactly when she gave Izzie that nod, Sexyback by Justin Timberlake (**do not own**) came on.

Izzie had a confused look on her face when Addison gave her that nod. What did she want her to do? She usually knew what a nod meant, but she didn't know now.

"They better not turn my bar into a dance club." Joe commented jokingly to Mark and Izzie.

Izzie laughed and took a sip of her beer. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Mark had chuckled and continued to glance at her.

Joe looked between the two. "So, when's the baby due?" He asked trying to be serious.

Izzie and Mark barely spit out their drinks that they were drinking.

Joe laughed half-heartedly. "Don't worry, I was only joking."

"Right." Izzie said trying to give her best convincing smile. She looked down at her beer. Some past memories flooded her memory, and it was impossible that she was pregnant. I mean, she's a…

Mark looked at Izzie not sure what he could actually tell by her expression. He started to smile, he had an idea to make her smile. He waved for Joe to come over to him.

Joe walked over to Mark.

Mark glanced at Izzie. She was now looking at Alex and Addison dancing. He looked back at Joe. "I want you to do something for me, or better yet, put something on…"

Joe nodded. "I think I can do that." He smiled and glanced at Izzie. He walked to the back room.

"Thanks!" Mark called to him. He looked over at Izzie who was now looking at him curiously. He shrugged at her and drank some of his scotch.

Izzie was very confused. Addison's nod, and now Mark thanking Joe, and he just shrugged at her? What was it, confuse Izzie day?

When Sexyback was over, Alex and Addison laughed hysterically. They had had dance terribly, stupid and fun, it was their thing.

Another song started to play which caught Izzie's attention. She looked at Mark who had was standing up holding his out to her. She smiled.

It was the song that he had for her. He had told her that when he surprised her by coming down for New Year's Eve, Meredith was at her current boyfriend's dorm, he was having a party, Izzie just felt like staying at the dorm watching the ball drop on the mini TV they had. Meredith didn't get to see Mark that night, but he was there. When the ball had dropped and they had a New Year's kiss that both would remember for a long time. She turned on the radio and that was the song that was on, Juliet by LMNT (**do not own**). Of course they were still friends, but he still told her it was his song for her, and made a comment when one of the lines come on. "Yeah, I know you really want me too." She just rolled her eyes at him. Till this day, it was her song.

Izzie smiled and put down her beer. She took his hand and stood up. They walked a few feet away from where Alex and Addison were watching them.

They smiled at each other. Izzie put one of her hands on his shoulder and the other intertwined with his. Mark hand put his other hand on her waist. Listening to the song, they both swayed and Mark dipped her down. Izzie laughed. They both swayed again at the pace of the music, he pulled her close. Her smile faltered to a soft smile which he could feel as their cheeks brushed together. Their lips not even inches apart, they look at each other in the eyes.

Derek and Meredith walked in and looked at Mark and Izzie immediately.

Izzie noticed Derek and Meredith there and pulled away from Mark seeing the look on his face, she looked down, then looked at Derek and Meredith. She gave them a convincing smile. "Hey."

"Damn it!" Addison said loudly with a stomp of one of her feet. "Again!"

Alex groaned in agreement with Addison.

Mark, Izzie, Derek, Meredith, and Joe looked at them strangely.


	7. Self Control

**A/N:** I'm really sorry I haven't updated, but school has started and I haven't had much time to make the chapter, and because of that, I tried to make it longer than my other chapters for extra pleasure. Please R & R..

**Summary: **Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) Pairings decided, you'll find out what they are throughout.

**X-x-x-X---Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX---X-x-x-X**

"What if we were surgeons?" Addison said randomly. They were all now sitting at a table. Addison was sitting next to Alex who was sitting next to Izzie, next to her was Mark, then Meredith, and Derek who was also next to Addison. "How do you think things would be different?"

"Don't know, but I'd so be in plastics." Alex said drinking some of his beer.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Of course you would. I'd probably be in neonatal."

"I'd be in plastics too." Mark said bumping fists with Alex.

Izzie had and idea of why he'd want to be in plastics instead of anything else, but wasn't quite sure. "Why?"

Mark sighed. "After my grandfather…" He closed his eyes. His grandfather died when he was fifteen, he was the only father figure he ever had, his real father left him and his mom when he was two. He was really close to him, and he died getting a surgery done to his heart, he was having trouble for years with it. "After he passed away, I don't know if I could ever stand seeing someone going through something remotely like that…dieing." He kept his eyes closed trying to hold back emotion.

Izzie rubbed her hand over his arm, showing him that he wasn't alone she was there. He had talked about his grandfather to her during freshman year around when it happened, but he usually avoided the subject.

Mark opened his eyes and looked over at Izzie who was giving him a comforting smile. He gave a weak smile in return.

Izzie continued to rub his arm. "Well, I'm with Addison, neonatal." She leaned over with her other hand and high fived Addison.

Derek glanced at Mark and sipped his own scotch. He didn't talk to Derek to much about his grandfather, he mostly talked about it to Izzie because she had a way of comforting him like no one else could. "I'd most likely go into neuro."

"I'm not sure what I'd go into, maybe general surgery, not sure." Meredith said with a shrug.

Addison continued to think about it. "You think we'd still be friends if we were surgeons?"

"Of course, we're us, do _you_ think we'd still be friends if we were surgeons?" Derek asked her.

"Good point." Addison said taking a sip of her beer.

"I'd so be doing nurses." Alex said smirking.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but you'd get syphilis doing so."

Izzie sipped her beer. "She's right."

"Probably a slutty nurse who has slept with more than one surgeon." Meredith said with a light laugh.

"I wouldn't sleep around, I don't see the point. I'm a relationship kind of guy." Mark said glancing at Izzie.

Derek nodded. "Me too."

"You're killing me here."

"Shut up Alex." Addison said sipping her beer.

Alex gave her a look.

Joe walked over to them and leaned his head in between Addison and Derek. "If you ever were surgeons, I'd probably still be the bartender who gives you alcohol whenever you want, no _need_ it."

"Of course, who else would give us our alcohol?" Alex asked as Addison slapped him over the head. "Ow! What was that for!?"

Addison rolled her eyes and looked at Joe. "Don't listen to him, we'd still love you."

Joe chuckled at the two. "Good to know." He smiled and walked back to the bar.

Izzie thought about them being surgeons. "Do you think somehow our lives would of changed in the process, like being at the same college…" She gestured to Mark. "Meeting differently…" Gesturing to Alex and Addison. "Or even being together like this, how much different do you think it would be?"

Those questions got the rest of the group thinking. Wow, a different life from the one they have might have setbacks.

Alex was the first to speak from the silence. "I don't know, but even if I did meet all of you differently, I mean, fate would probably bring us together…" He shrugged.

Addison looked at Alex surprised. "Wow Alex, for you, that's…" She paused to think of the right word. "Deep."

Alex rolled his eyes at that comment.

"I'm a little tired. I think I'm going to head out." Izzie said standing up.

Addison suddenly had an idea. "Okay, Mark will go with you."

"What-"

Alex interrupted him. "See you two later."

Derek and Meredith looked a little lost. Derek had an idea, but he wasn't sure. Addison and Alex were always the unique ones, planning, and well, unique, you never really know what they're thinking.

Mark glanced at Alex and Addison, then at Izzie. "Okay…" He stood up.

Izzie quickly glared at Addison.

"We'll pick up the tab." Alex said smirking in Mark's direction.

Izzie and Mark looked at Alex and Addison a little strangely before giving them a slight glare. They both started to walk out of the bar.

Once they were out the door, Derek looked at Alex and Addison. "You two trying to get them together?"

"Is it that obvious?" Addison asked not even bothering to deny it.

"Only if you pay attention." Derek said sipping his scotch.

Meredith looked at them all confused. "Izzie and Mark have a thing for each other."

"I think it's a little more than that." Derek said.

"But they don't like each other." Alex said drinking some of his beer. He saw the confused look on Meredith's face. "They love each other."

Derek looked at Addison and Alex slightly amused. "You do know how good of friends they are right?"

"Yeah." Alex and Addison said in unison.

"Then you know that they spend a lot of time together, so getting them to leave alone together won't really get them together." Derek said knowingly.

Alex's face dropped. "We didn't even think of that."

"Damn." Addison muttered under her breath.

Derek had a thought, and he put his hand on Meredith's leg and slowly made his way northern. He couldn't resist, he agreed to forget about what happened, but he didn't want to.

When Derek's hand was making its way up her thigh, she couldn't take it. She stood up. "I'm a little tired, I think I'm going to go." She gave Derek a quick look, which he got right away.

"Me too." Derek said quickly standing up. He took out his money and put his share of money that he had to pay on the table. "Bye." He and Meredith quickly exited the bar.

"We're getting them together next aren't we?" Alex asked sipping his beer.

"Oh yeah." Addison said also sipping her beer.

When Izzie and Mark got to the front yard of both towns homes, Mark had saw a shooting star, and he showed her it. Another came, and they both ended up, just staring at the stars.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Izzie asked softly still staring at the stars.

Mark nodded a little. "Yeah, they are." He also said softly. He slowly turned his head to look at Izzie. He saw her shiver, so he took off the jacket he was wearing and put it around her shoulder.

Izzie smiled at Mark. "Thanks." She tightened it around herself.

"It will never be a problem." He said softly.

Her smile softened as she looked at him.

Derek parked his car not to far from the towns home. Meredith and Derek quickly got out of the car. They looked at each other, both slowly walked over to each other. Derek cupped her face in his hands and quickly brought her lips to his.

Izzie glanced out of the corner of her eye. She turned and her eyes widened. "Holy crap!"

Mark turned so he was looking at what Izzie was looking at. "Wow, didn't see that one coming."

Meredith and Derek were making their way to Meredith and Izzie's towns home without even looking. Meredith giggled, but then they came face to face with Izzie and Mark. Their faces dropped, not sure what to say.

"You two slept together didn't you?" Izzie asked knowingly.

Meredith looked at her dumbfounded. "How did you figure that out?"

"I thought their might be a reason to why you two were making out in front of Derek's car."

Derek and Meredith glanced at each other longingly.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Just go in the house! Make sure you lock the door, nobody would want to come in and see what you're doing."

Izzie looked at Mark and raised her eyebrows.

Mark looked at Izzie and shrugged. "It's obvious we aren't going to stop them."

Izzie sighed and looked at Meredith and Derek who were basically having eye sex with each other. That was getting her a little annoyed. "My god! Just go and do it already!"

Derek and Meredith looked at each other before bolting towards the towns home.

Once Meredith and Derek were inside, Mark started to laugh.

"What's was so funny about that?" Izzie asked not really finding any of it amusing.

Mark's laughed started to fade. "I just find it funny that she has been here less than two days, and is already sex with Derek. I would've at least guessed a week."

Izzie then started to laugh. "Yeah, you're right." When she stopped laughing, she looked back up at the stars. "It think I'm going to head in, hopefully Meredith and Derek will be upstairs by now."

"Hopefully." Mark said giving her a smile.

Izzie looked at him and smiled back. She took off his jacket and handed it to him. "See you tomorrow."

Mark took his jacket. "Yeah, tomorrow…"

Izzie gave him a soft smile before walking to the door.

"Izzie!" Mark called out to her.

Izzie turned around and looked at Mark. "Yeah?"

He took a deep breath, deciding not to say what he really wanted to say. "Have a good night."

She smiled once again. "You too." With that, she walked into her towns home, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the door taking a deep breath. Meredith and Derek obviously made their way upstairs already. "If only you knew…" She said quietly.


	8. Loud Sex

**A/N:** Seven reviews for chapter seven! -squeals- Also, about the corniness… Lets just say the movie I was watching was, well, I think you can figure it out. Here's the chapter. Enjoy! Please R & R..

**Summary: **Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) Pairings decided, you'll find out what they are throughout.

**X-x-x-X---Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX---X-x-x-X**

Izzie stared at the ceiling. She looked over at her clock, it was one in the morning. She had to get some sleep, but she couldn't, Meredith and Derek were _loud_. She was thinking about asking Alex and Mark help her move the headboard from Meredith's room tomorrow without Meredith knowing, that was the loudest part. It wasn't later now though, and she needed her sleep. Izzie looked back over at the clock again, two minutes had passed. She rubbed her hands over her face.

She mine as well just head over to Mark and Alex's. At least she could get sleep there. Izzie lazily sat up and swung her legs to the side of her bed. She covered her mouth with her hand when she yawned. Izzie slowly started to stand up. She walked over to a pair of sandals that were on the floor and slide her feet into them. She opened her door and walked down the stairs. She walked to the front door and opened it, luckily it wasn't raining. She walked outside, closing the door behind her.

Izzie knew that Alex and Mark's door wasn't locked, so she opened their door, quietly, so she didn't disturb them from their slumber. Even though she knew one of them was going to be awake soon. She quietly closed the door behind her and started to slowly walk up the stairs. Once upstairs she walked slowly to Mark's room. She crept open his door, which caused him to wake up. Mark was a light sleeper.

He groaned rubbing his eyes with his hands before looking at who had just woken him up. "Iz…" He said sleepily to her. "What are you doing here, it's like…" He paused and looked at the clock and raised his eyebrows. "Exactly one fifteen in the morning."

Izzie closed the door behind her and shook off her sandals. She walked over to his bed. "I couldn't sleep. Meredith and Derek are _very_ loud."

"Enough said." Marks said scooting over to give her room to lay down. It was a big enough bed, and they had slept in the same bed together before. It's just that they both had feelings for each other, it's bound to be at least a little awkward.

Izzie covered her mouth with her hand yawning before getting into the bed and laying down to face him.

He brought up the blanket so it covered them both. He turned so he faced her. Mark smiled softly kissing her forehead. "Goodnight." He said softly looking into her glistening eyes that sparkled even more in the dark.

Izzie smiled softly back at him through the dark. "Goodnight." She also said softly. She slowly closed her eyes, sleep overcoming her.

Mark watched as she fell asleep, her soft breathing. When he knew she was asleep, he spoke softly. "I'd wait forever for you Isobel Stevens. I love you with all of me. I'd wait forever if I had to, you're the one, and that is one thing that I know is true. I've been so lost before you came into my life, everything with my family, you were there. When you're ready, I'll be here. When something bad happens, I'll be here. When you're scared, I'll be here. When, and if you tell me you love me too, I'll be waiting."

**XXXXXXX**

Mark groaned as his alarm clock went off. He reached over a familiar female body to turn off the alarm sound. He heard a muffled 'morning' come from the woman beside him. He smiled slightly watching her as she yawned and looked over at him. "Sleep well?"

Izzie smiled tiredly at him. "Very well, thanks for letting me sl-" She corrected herself, it would of sounded a little to weird if she said that, because that always means she meant something else, even though she didn't, he would of known that though. "Bunk with you."

"No problem." He rubbed her forearm with his hand for a few seconds. _I sleep better with you next to me anyway._ Mark thought. He smiled at her as she smiled back. "Go over to your place and start making breakfast. I'll get showered and dressed into something that I don't sleep in."

Izzie nodded and she slowly starts to sit up. "Okay."

Mark looked at her amused. She wasn't really a morning person, unless she has her morning coffee. "Still tired?"

She nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

He chuckled as she swung her legs over the side of his bed and slowly stood up.

She walked over covering her mouth with her hand yawning. Izzie slipped her feet into her sandals. She gave him one last smile before walking out of his room to her home.

Mark smiled to himself as she walked out his bedroom door.

**XXXXXXX**

A little over a half and hour later, Izzie was in her kitchen working on breakfast. Mark was in the kitchen, already showered, and dressed for work. He was standing across from where she was making breakfast.

"You think they were even a little bit aware of how loud they were?" Izzie asked as she heard shuffling of feet upstairs.

Mark chuckled. "I doubt it."

Meredith walked in grinning, wearing her robe. "Morning."

Izzie glared at Meredith. "Morning."

Mark glanced at Izzie, then looked back at Meredith. "Where's Derek?"

"He told me to tell you that he won't be here for breakfast, he had to go to his place and shower, and change, then go to the university because he had to do something." Meredith looked at Izzie who was still glaring at her. Her smile faded. "What?"

"You two were _loud_! You know how much?! I had to over to Mark's to sleep." She looked at over at Mark for a few seconds. "Which isn't bad, it's far from bad…"

"How loud?" Meredith asked now feeling guilty that she drove Izzie out of the towns home that she was now living in with her.

"Loud enough for me to almost ask both Alex and Mark to take your headboard out of your room!"

Mark chuckled, even though he knew she was serious.

"Sorry, we'll try to be quieter." Meredith said nodding her head. They'll _try_ to be quieter, doesn't have any guarantees in it.

The three occupants of the kitchen heard a slamming of a door. Meredith's head turned quickly hearing it while Mark and Izzie seemed unfazed. They had gotten use to hearing it by now.

"I still can't believe you did that!" Addison basically said screaming at Alex as they entered the kitchen.

"I didn't think it would be a problem." Alex said honestly with a slight shrug.

Addison looked at him in disbelief with her eyebrows risen. "You made a dent in my car!"

Izzie, Mark, and Meredith's eyes widened.

"It was an accident!" Alex said trying to make her see that it wasn't purposely.

"You kicked my car!"

Alex shrugged. "I was aiming for the can."

Izzie and Mark glanced at each other stifling a laugh.

"You know what…" Addison reached into her purse and took out a magazine. She rolled it up and started hitting Alex's shoulder with it. "You! Are! Paying! For! The! Damage!"

"Okay! Okay! I will! I will!" Alex said as Addison continued hitting him with the magazine. For a woman, she could hit pretty hard.

Izzie bit her bottom lip stifling another laugh. "Okay, breakfast is done."


	9. Benefits

**A/N:** Another seven reviews! I'm so happy! -squeals- Okay, now that the squealing is done… I just want to say that Addison aren't getting together for awhile, but since there are many people wanting more of them, I've tried to add them in more. Just to let you all know, I have a plans, many, many plans for this story, they may be small sometimes, but they are still plans. I'll stop typing this now so you can start reading the story. Please R & R..

**Summary:**Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) Pairings decided, you'll find out what they are throughout.

**X-x-x-X---Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX---X-x-x-X**

"I have an idea! Lets throw a Halloween party!" Izzie said later that night. She was standing beside the couch that Mark was sitting on. Addison was sitting on the arm of the arm chair where Alex was sitting.

"Oh, hell no!" Alex said seriously.

Addison gave Alex a look which he just looked at and mouthed 'what' to her. She rolled her eyes at him in response.

Mark glanced at the two before looking at Izzie. "Maybe you should think about that a little more, and by Halloween party, you also mean it involves costumes?"

Izzie smiled at Mark and nodded. "Costume and all, and I did think about it. You all could invite some people who you work with." She looked at all three of them. "It could be fun!"

Addison smiled devilishly. "Well, it would be a good excuse for me to wear my devil costume."

"Devil?" Alex smirked at Addison. "You naughty, naughty girl." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Addison rolled her eyes at Alex and slapped him on the back of his head earning an 'ow' from him. She looked at Izzie. "I'm in."

Mark nodded. "Me too."

Izzie smiled brightly and turned to Alex expectantly.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm in." He smirked. "But only because I want to see Addison in her devil's costume." Addison slapped him on the back of his head again. "Ow!"

"Yay!" Izzie said smiling.

As they were talking, so were two other people upstairs were also talking.

"Meredith, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out to dinner sometime?" Derek asked casually as he was buckling his belt.

Meredith looked at Derek and bit her bottom lip. "Derek, I don't know. I would rather this be a just sex thing between us."

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. "Like friends with benefits."

Meredith nodded. "Exactly."

Derek sighed. He really didn't want that, but right there and then, he would do anything to have any part of her. "Okay."

"Good, now that that is settled, lets go downstairs and hang out with the others." She gave him a small smile before opening the door and walking downstairs.

Derek sighed and followed Meredith.

"Look, it's the sex addicts!" Alex said as Meredith and Derek walked down the stairs.

Addison gave him a look and slapped him on the back of his head again. "And you still owe me for the damage!"

Alex sighed. "Fine, how much?"

"Five thousand dollars."

"Five thousand dollars?! You've got to be kidding me!"

Addison shook her head. "Nope."

Alex sighed again. "Fine." He stood up. "I'll go make out the check." He walked out of the living room and out of the towns home to his.

"So…" Derek said. "What are we talking about?"

"I'm having a Halloween party, invite your coworkers, but only the ones who you get along with, we don't want people you personally hate here." Izzie said smiling.

"Here?" Meredith asked.

Izzie nodded her head. "Yeah, is that alright with you?" She asked not sure if Meredith would be comfortable with this.

Meredith nodded. "It's fine."

Izzie beamed. "Okay, well, since it's a Halloween party, it'll be on Halloween!" She had some thoughts about the decorations and food. "I'll be right back." She jogged up the stairs to her room, she had to jot down those thoughts.

"With costumes?" Derek asked looking at Addison and Mark. He watched as they both nodded. "Thought so."

Alex walked into the living room and handed Addison her check. "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic!" Addison said taking the check and holding it up to the light.

Alex rolled his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure it's real. It is." Addison bent down and picked up her purse to put the check away.

Izzie was walked out of her room, but stopped at the top of the stairs smirking. She wlaked to Meredith's room and looked in. She smiled devilishly and walked to the top of the stairs once again. "Hey Mark! Alex! I need some help with something!" She called down to them.

Alex and Mark looked at each other confused. What would she need _both_ of their help with. They both shrugged. Mark stood up and followed Alex as they walked up the stairs.

Meredith's eyes widened in realization. "Izzie! Don't you dare!" She ran up the stairs.

Derek looked at Addison confused. "What was that about?"

Addison shrugged. "Not sure, but it ought to be funny."

"It probably will." Derek chuckled. "I'm going to get myself something to drink, want anything?"

Addison shook her head. "Nah, I'm good." She looked up hearing something loud. Something obviously fell to the floor. Addison smirked. "Definitely funny."

"Ow!" Izzie said as she fell to the floor.

Mark looked at Izzie concerned. He held his hand out to help her up. "Are you okay?"

"My butt hurts, but I'm fine." Izzie said putting her hand in his, and letting him help her up. She rubbed her butt with her other hand.

"Izzie, I am so sorry!? I didn't mean for you to fall!" Meredith said honestly. She really didn't mean for her to fall, she just accidentally bumped into her a little to hard.

Alex started to laugh to himself. It definitely was funny to watch, even though Izzie's butt hurt. He stopped laughing when Mark gave him a look.

"It's fine!" Izzie snapped still rubbing her butt.

"I guess now Mark can give you a butt massage, isn't that right Izzie?"

Both Mark and Izzie glared at Alex, not finding his so called 'joke' or whatever, amusing. Alex held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm going to get some ice." Izzie said walking down the stairs.

Alex smirked. "You got her mad now.

Mark gave Alex a look before looking at Meredith. "I'll talk to her." He walked down the stairs.

"He'll talk to her." Alex said in a reassuring way. Mark can get through to her, he always seems to one way or another.

Meredith looked at Alex still unsure. It _was_ an accident after all.

Mark walked to the living room, and looked at Addison and Derek.. Derek was now sitting on the couch sipping his beer. "Is Izzie in the kitchen?"

Addison didn't respond she just kept looking through her magazine, she was listening to her Ipod, so she couldn't hear him, or anything else for that matter.

"I think she's in the kitchen, she said she had to get ice because her butt hurt. I didn't really want to know why, so I didn't question it." Derek said getting a weird look before sipping his beer again.

Mark nodded and walked to the kitchen. He watched as Izzie got an ice pack out of the freezer. "It really hurts doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Izzie said closing the freezer and putting the ice pack on her butt. "Why did I get a place with all hardwood floors?"

Mark chuckled. "Because it's easier to clean?" He was actually being serious. It _was_ one of the reasons why she bought that towns home.

"Oh yeah." Izzie said with a slight.

"It really was an accident you know?"

Izzie nodded still holding the ice pack on her butt. "I know."

"But you are still a little angry at her for it?" Mark asked knowingly.

"No…" Izzie said not that convincingly.

Mark walked over to her. "Iz, you know I know you well enough to know when you don't tell the truth, so don't even try to lie. Now tell me, aren't you at least a little pissed that Meredith knocked you to the floor by accident?"

Izzie sighed. "It was an accident, I'm not that pissed." She said honestly.

"Now that my friend, I believe." He said with a smile. "Butt any better?"

Izzie nodded. "It actually is." She smiled back at him as she took the ice pack and put it back in the fridge.

"You're actually putting that back for other people to use?" Mark asked with his eyebrow raised.

"What they don't know won't hurt them." She said with a smirk. Izzie walked to a smiling Mark as they both made there way in the living room. She looked at the occupants of the living room. Meredith and Alex were standing by the couch. Meredith smiled at Izzie nervously. Izzie started to smile. "Now, about that Halloween party…"


	10. Party

**A/N:** I usually would of finished the chapter for my other story _Secrecy_, but I wanted to get this chapter up on Halloween. Please R & R.. and enjoy your evening!

**Summary:**Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) Pairings decided, you'll find out what they are throughout.

**X-x-x-X---Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX---X-x-x-X**

It was the day of the Halloween party. Derek and Mark had moved the couch in the living room over to the wall and putting the armchair beside it. Izzie decided to bring the beanbag chair up to her room since it didn't have a reason for it to been in the living room. Drinks (mostly liquor) and snacks had been placed in the kitchen on the table. Alex had set up the surround sound. Black and orange streamers at the corners of the room.

Mark, Alex and Derek were standing in the living room, fifteen minutes before people were suppose to show up, in there costumes. Mark wore a tux, black sunglasses, and something that resembled an earpiece, he was a security guard, he wasn't one to go completely all out, so he just put together what he had. Alex had on a pair of boxing shorts, a white man tank top, and red boxing gloves, I think you could guess he was a boxer. Derek wore a buttoned lab coat which he had already had.

Addison walked to where the guys were. She really was a devil, she had on bright red lipstick, devil horns over her tossed around hair, _very_ short, red, tight leather shorts, long sleeved, leather, tight, zippered up leather shirt/jacket, it could go either way, she had zippered it up to the middle between her breasts, revealing some, but not all of her cleavage, and red, fiery stilettos.

Alex looked at Addison, and his mouth dropped. "_Damn_ Addison!" He exhaled with a whistle. "That is _hot_! Pure sex appeal!" He said smirking like an idiot looking at her.

Even as her eyes focused on his biceps, she rolled her eyes. "Pure sex appeal? Jeez Alex, you've gone soft." She smirked.

Mark and Derek looked at Addison, raising their eyebrows at her costume. No one saw that coming.

"Addison." Derek spoke. "You look…" He tried to find the right word to say. "Nice?"

"Yeah…" Mark said as his eyes traveled to the stairs where he heard footsteps. Izzie hadn't of told him what she was wearing, he wanted to find out, but it wasn't her, it was Meredith.

Meredith smiled down at Derek. Her hairs was in soft curls, glitter scattered on her cheeks, to her neck, to around her cleavage, she was wearing a tinker bell costume, wings and all, and wearing matching light green high heels.

Derek looked at Meredith, his mouth ajar. He was speechless. She looked beautiful, no _gorgeous_. His mouth moved trying to speak, but he just couldn't.

Meredith walked slowly down the stairs making Derek even more anxious then he was when he first saw her. The closer she got, the more he wanted to just tare the costume off of her. Meredith made her way to Mark and Derek, Alex was staring at Addison's legs. "Hey!" She said giving them a smile, looking mostly toward Derek in his lab coat.

Derek's mouth moved, but again, no words came out causing Mark to chuckle at him.

Mark's attention focused on the blonde who was now walking down the stairs smiling at him. He lowered his sunglasses to the tip of his nose using his right index finger. She was beautiful, not that she wasn't usually, she's naturally beautiful after all.

Izzie was wearing a long genie skirt that flowed to her ankles where she wore gold high heels, a bra like gold-brown top that had strings of bead hanging from it, her top half of her butterfly tattoo showing, as well as her belly button, and a gold and pink see through scarves that went from the side of her genie hat to below her chin back up to the other side of her genie hat, that was over her naturally curly hair. She slowly walked down the stairs, her left hand gently on the railing watching her step with her skirt. Mark securely fixated on her. She walked to Mark smiling at him.

Once she got to him, he was speechless as Derek was with Meredith, his sunglasses still at the tip of his nose. He exhaled saying the only word that came to mind at that moment, "Wow…"

"Is that a good wow, or a bad wow? I wasn't sure about this genie costume." Izzie said unsure as she looked down at the costume she was wearing.

Mark wanted to place a soft kiss on her now shaded pink lips that she had put lipstick on and glossed over and tell her that she took his breathe away, but he couldn't. He took his sunglasses off and held them in his left hand as he put right hand on her cheek, their eyes meeting. "You look beautiful." He said with sincerity and a soft smile which she returned.

"So, you want to head upstairs, and you know…" Alex said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Addison rolled her eyes at him once again. "Not a chance in hell." She replied dryly.

Alex gave her costume a once over with his eyes. "Ironic." He said smirking.

"Are you going to speak soon, if not, I'm going to go get myself some tequila." Meredith said with a slight smile as Derek was still speechless. She glanced at the others before leaning over and whispering in his ear. "Let the party go on for a half an hour and we'll go upstairs and have a little party of our own. Would you like that?"

Derek looked at Meredith and quickly nodded his head vigorously causing Meredith to smirk at him.

"Oh! I have to put the finishing touches on something!" Izzie grabbed Mark's hand. "Come help me!" She walked to the kitchen, Mark's hand still in hers. "I forgot to set up the margarita maker."

"Margarita maker?" He asked a little surprised, he hadn't known about that.

Izzie nodded her head bending down to a lower cabinet to retrieve it. "Yeah, Meredith brought it, even though she's just content with tequila, which I learned as she took out _all_ the bottles of it we had." She placed the box on the counter. "Could you get some of the liquor from the table, and the salt?"

Mark nodded. "Sure." He got three bottles of liquor and put them on the counter. Mark went over to the cabinet over the sink to get the salt, and he also got a wash cloth and a few paper towels and put them on the counter. "I think you'd need those."

Izzie looked over at the paper towels and wash cloth. She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we probably will." She took the maker out of the box and set a few things up, along with the margarita glasses. Izzie took the plug and went over next to and above the sink where she plugged the plug in.

While she did that, Mark had put the box back to where it first had been.

Thirty minutes later, there was around twenty to twenty-five people had arrived. Seven of them were in the kitchen, making themselves margaritas, having snacks, drinking down shots of tequila, and talking. The party was going really well.

Addison and Alex had cups of beer in their hands. Nickel back was playing in the background. Addison was nodding her head to the beat of the song that was coming out of the sound speakers.

Alex sipped his beer in a cup and looked at where Meredith and Derek were sneaking upstairs. "Jeez, can they ever keep there hands off each other for one night?"

Addison also sipped her beer and looked where Alex was looking. She shook her head. "Nope."

Izzie walked to the front door and turned off the light switch that controlled the front porch light, which was close to the door on the wall, she didn't think it was a good idea to hand out candy to kids where some or most adults were almost drunk, definitely tipsy. She jumped a little when someone had softly told her 'hi' by her ear. Izzie smiled when saw it was just Mark.

Mark smiled at Izzie. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." Izzie said with a smile.

Mark glanced at the living room, then looked back at Izzie. "The party's doing well."

She nodded. "It is."

Mark studied her features. Something was off, her party was doing really well. "Isobel, are you okay?" He asked her concerned.

Izzie looked him in his eyes. He was the only person who would ever really use her full name, and she would allow him to. She smiled softly at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just… I don't know, I just have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach… Like something's about to wrong." She glanced at the ground, then looked back at him. "It's stupid…"

Mark smiled softly down at her. "It's not stupid." He pulled her in for a comforting hug. Her face buried in his chest. After a few seconds, he let go a little a gestured to the people in the living room. "You're having a party, you have the right amount of liquor, and everyone in getting along, nothing's going to go wrong." He looked back at her and kissed her forehead. "I promise."

Izzie smiled when he kissed her forehead. She nodded her head a little bringing her head back to his chest and resting it there. "As long as you promise."

Mark wrapped his arms around her and smiled as he kissed the top of her head. They were affectionate, they never kissed on the lips, but they both were always affectionate with one another. It was something that was natural to both of them, they just never jumped along the love train. "Want to go upstairs and hang out for a little while, to help get that feeling out of your stomach?"

Izzie nodded into his chest. "Yeah, but only for a little while." She took her head out of his chest and smiled up at him.

He smiled back as he took her hand and laced their fingers, glancing at the occupants of the living room. They walked upstairs to Izzie's room.

Addison and Alex watched as the two made their way upstairs. "You think that they…?" Alex said.

Addison shook her head. "As much as we want them to, they probably didn't. I mean, I think at least the whole party would of stopped to listen to them confessing there undying love for each other, they're that obvious." She said sipping her beer.

"Yeah…" Alex said nodding. He looked at Addison and smirked. "You want to-"

Addison cut him off sipping her beer again. "Not a chance." Causing Alex's face to drop in disappointment as he sips his beer.


	11. Fantasy

**A/N:** Nine reviews! Wow! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Please R & R.. I love to read reviews! I get motivated!

**Summary:**Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) Pairings decided, you'll find out what they are throughout.

**X-x-x-X---Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX---X-x-x-X**

_Alex was sitting on his armchair at his place in a manly white tank top and boxers. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. Addison was standing in front of him in red lingerie. "I guess you really are naughty." Alex said eyeing the thin laced lingerie. Addison gave him a sweet smile before putting one knee on each side of him. She ran her hands up and down his chest. Addison leaned over, her lips close enough near his ear for him to feel her hot breath against his skin. "I'll be anything you want me to be." She said biting lightly on his earlobe. She leaned her head up to look into his eyes. She put both her hands on his cheeks gently pulling him to her lips. Their lips were only millimeters apart…_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Alex's eyes widened, he groaned when he saw that he was in his own bed, alone. He reached over and rubbed his eyes as he turned off his alarm clock. He looked up at the ceiling, picturing parts of his dream, or more specifically, his _fantasy_. Alex may have thought Addison was hot, and hit on her, but why did he fantasize about her? He's never fantasized about _any_ woman before. Maybe he'd just eat breakfast here instead of at Izzie's, where the woman of his so called _desires_ was going to be that morning.

**XXXXXXX**

Izzie's eyes fluttered open as she heard her alarm go off. Izzie reached over and turned off the annoying alarm. She looked down, she was in sweat pants and a Yankee t-shirt. She ran threw last nights events in her head, not remembering completely how she got into her pajamas.

Her and Mark had come up to her room because of the bad feeling she was having. They spent most of the night talking, laying in her bed, still not sure how she got into different clothes, but she obviously fell asleep while they were laying down talking.

Izzie's thoughts were interrupted when her bedroom door opened. She smiled as she saw Mark walking into her room with two mugs of coffee in his hands. One was for her, the other for himself.

Mark smiled back at her as he walked over to her bedside and sat on the side of her bed. He held one mug up. "Coffee?"

Izzie nodded and tiredly sat up, taking the hot liquid with both her hands. She sipped her coffee, still looking at Mark, she couldn't get the question out of her mind. "Mark, how did I get my pajamas on, and how about the-"

Mark sipped his coffee and cut her off, knowing what she was going to ask. "After the party, I asked Addison if she would change you into something more comfortable, knowing how weird it would have been for me." _It's not a lie, I would have been uncomfortable…_ "As for the party, nothing went wrong, everything was perfectly fine, and everyone had a great time. I guess the feeling you had didn't come true after all." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Izzie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, guess so." Something popped into her head. "How about the couch-" Mark cut her off again.

"Everything has been cleaned up and put back to its rightful spot." He reassured her.

"Good. Less for me to worry about." She said as she sipped her coffee. Izzie swung her legs over the side over her bed, so now she was sitting right next to Mark, their thighs touching.

Mark put his mug of coffee in his other hand, he put his other arm around Izzie's shoulders and rubbing her forearm. Izzie put her head on his shoulder. Mark kissed her head.

"I've got to go make breakfast. I'm hungry." She said as she brought the coffee to her lips and took a large sip.

Mark chuckled at her tiredness, it was cute. He stood up, her head looking up sleepily at him. He held out his hand. She smiled up at him and took his hand that was free and he helped her stand up. "I have to finish getting dressed for work, but I'll be back over." Mark kissed her forehead as she smiled.

"Okay." She said tiredly as she sipped her coffee once again.

Mark smiled at her before going down to the kitchen and putting his mug on the table. He walked to the front door, opened it and closed it behind him as he went over to his and Alex's towns home. Mark walked into his place and was about to walk up the stairs when e heard some noise in the kitchen. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked to the kitchen seeing Alex standing over the counter on the island eating a spoonful of cereal. "Hey, you're not going over to Izzie's for breakfast?"

Alex looked up at Mark. Images of his fantasies filling his brain. He shook the images out. "Hey, and not today."

Mark walked over to the other side of the island. "Why not? Hitting on Addison is tiring you out?" He asked jokingly.

Alex glared at him. "If I tell you, you can't say anything to anyone, not even Izzie." He said seriously.

Mark nodded questionably. "Okay, what is it?"

"I had a fantasy last night, and it was about Addison…"

"Addison?" Mark raised an eyebrow. "Well, it was just a fantasy."

Alex shook his head. "No, it can't be _just_ a fantasy, I don't get fantasies, and I keep picturing it! Her in that thin, red, lacy lingerie-" Mark cut him off.

"I don't need details."

Alex sighed. "Do you ever fantasize about Izzie?"

Mark was a little taken aback by the question. "Not exactly _fantasize_, but I dream about her sometimes, her face, her laugh, but I don't necessarily _fantasize_ about her." He raised an eyebrow again. "Why? Do you think you're in love with Addison?"

Alex's eyes widened. "No! I'm not in love with Addison! She's hot, very hot, but I'm not in love with her."

"Then why did you ask me if I fantasize about Izzie?" Mark asked curiously.

Alex shrugged. "Curious."

Mark nodded unconvinced, but he didn't push anything, even if Alex didn't want to admit it, maybe he was falling in love with Addison, even if it was just a _little_ bit. "I'll tell Izzie you're not coming then."

"Thanks." Alex said taking another bite of his cereal.

"No problem." Mark said nodding as he made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

**XXXXXXX**

Meredith lifted her jeans up her legs. Other than the jeans and panties underneath, she was just wearing a black, fitting bra.

Derek watched her, himself already dressed. _Self control. Self control._ He kept telling himself. Oh, hell, he has none. Derek walked over to Meredith who just finished putting on her jeans and took her wrists into his hands. He gently pushed her over to the wall next to the door and pinned her up against it.

Meredith giggled. "What happened to self control?" Her eyes connecting with his.

Derek stared at her intently. "I have none." He said as attacked her lips with his.

**XXXXXXX**

Mark had finished getting dressed for work and walked through to the kitchen of Izzie and Meredith's kitchen. "Hey Iz. Alex won't be coming over, he has to do something for work." He lied, but Alex told him not to say anything.

Izzie nodded. "Okay." She glanced up at him. "So, is today the day you find out if you get a promotion and a week off?"

Mark walked over to where she was making French toast and nodded. "Yeah."

"When are you going to do with the extra cash that you get with the promotion? Pool table? Plaza screen TV?" She asked smiling.

Mark chuckled. "No, and _if_ I get the promotion, you all will be happy about what I'm going to do with the money."

Izzie raised an eyebrow as she sprinkled some cinnamon on the French Toast. "Oh really? What is that?"

"You'll see." Mark said winking at her. He knew exactly what he was going to do with it, but it was going to be a surprise, something that they all wouldn't expect, but they'd definitely be happy about it.

Addison walked into the kitchen and looked at Izzie and Mark, then at the table before looking back at the two. "Where's Alex?" She asked curiously. He usually got there before her, he did live next door after all.

"He had to do something for work, so he won't be coming." Mark replied to Addison.

"Oh." Addison said as she sat down on a chair at the table.

Mark swore he heard at least a little bit of disappointment in her voice, but he wasn't quite sure. He kissed Izzie on her cheek as he grabbed an already cooked piece of bacon.

Meredith and Derek walked into the kitchen. Meredith dressed for an interview, and Derek dressed for work. He had brought over his clothes for the next day when they were setting up for the party. "Morning." Derek said looking at the other occupants of the room.

"Morning." Replied Addison, Mark and Izzie at different times.

Meredith walked over to the table and sat next to Addison. Derek sat across from Addison. "Where's Alex?" Derek asked.

"Had to do something for work." Addison replied with a small sigh that Mark caught. Maybe Alex wasn't the only one having fantasies.


	12. Promotion

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who reviewed! I made this chapter ahead of time, I was in the mood. This chapter is going to be longer than any chapter I've ever made. This chapter, you find out what Mark does with the promotion, a girls and guys night out, I mean, _in_. Please R & R..

**Summary:**Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) Pairings decided, you'll find out what they are throughout.

**X-x-x-X---Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX---X-x-x-X**

Later that night, Derek had his arm draped over Meredith's shoulder as they sat on the couch. Alex was sitting on the armchair, he didn't want to, but he kept glancing at Addison, who was looking at him strangely. Izzie was standing by the couch.

Mark walked into the living room, hands behind his back.

Izzie looked at Mark who was smiling. "Did you get the promotion?"

"I did." Mark said smiling. "And you all better clear your schedules next Monday through Friday, because on Monday, we're all going on a plane to Hawaii." Mark said taking the hands from behind his back and showing six tickets to Hawaii in his hands.

"Hawaii?!" Izzie squealed in disbelief. She watched as Mark nodded. She jogged over to where he was and threw here arms around him. That was the place she most wanted to visit in her life, everything about it seemed perfect.

Mark encircled his arms around her, holding her as the arms around his neck tightened.

The rest of the occupants were smiling, and very surprised. They were going to Hawaii, and they were very happy.

Izzie let go a little until their foreheads were almost touching. "Hawaii?" Mark smiled and nodded. She smiled back. "Hotel set?"

"Five star." Mark said as he kissed her nose, which made her giggle. He loosened his grip so he could look at everyone else in the living room as Izzie's arms moved to his shoulders, smiling and also looking at the rest of the group. "Also, I only booked three rooms, so we'll have to talk about arrangements."

"Derek and I'll share one!" Meredith said almost immediately, causing Derek to chuckle.

"Okay, one room settled." He looked at Addison and Alex and Izzie laid the side of her head on his chest. Mark never does the matchmaking thing, but he knew Alex had some feelings for Addison, and he wanted to help him realize it, so he got an idea. "Since Meredith and Derek are two different genders sharing a room, it's only fair that the other two rooms also have two different gender people, so Izzie and me will share a room, and Addison and Alex will share a room." He smirked.

Alex and Addison glared at him. "Do the rooms have two beds or one?" Addison asked before completely freaking out because she had to share a room with a sexually frustrated male.

"Two."

"Damn it." Meredith muttered.

Addison sighed in relief. "Thank god."

Alex frowned. Mark was going to put them in the same room, mine as well make them have one bed.

Izzie looked at Mark and squealed again. "We are going to Hawaii. What part?"

"Honolulu." Mark replied smiling. He loved seeing her smile like that, there was no question if she was really happy, because you knew she really was.

Izzie put her arms around his neck and hugged him again.

"We're going to come up with a good plan this time to get them together, right?" Addison whispered over to Alex while glancing at Mark and Izzie.

Alex tried to keep his focus other then Addison, so the images wouldn't come back ,it was in his constant state of thought. He nodded. "Guess so." Alex replied as he glanced at Addison, all images of her in his fantasizes coming back full force in his mind.

**XXXXXXX**

_The day before they go on a plane to Hawaii._

Izzie was putting the few last things in her luggage bag. She didn't notice Mark at the threshold of her door. He was leaning against it, arms crossed, watching her. She sighed contently as she zippered the bag and looked up. Izzie smiled. "Hey."

Mark smiled back. "Hey."

"Hi!" Addison said in back of Mark. Meredith was behind her. "I don't mean to interrupt, actually, I do, it's the day before we go on our big trip, so we're having a girls night. Alex and Derek are at your place, for a guys night or whatever, so go, leave, now."

Mark nodded. "Okay." He looked at Izzie. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to look at Meredith and Addison. "You too."

"Yeah, yeah." Addison pushed him out of the way as her and Meredith entered, closing the door in front of his face.

"Okay then…" Mark said as he turned around to go to his and Alex's place.

Izzie raised her eyebrows at Addison and Meredith. "Girls night out?"

"Yup, manicures, pedicures, facials-"

Meredith cut Addison off and continued the sentence. "Girl talk that can't be talked about with the guys around." She smirked.

"Just, a girls night out, without going out…" Addison said drifting off.

Izzie looked between the two, a smile forming on her lips. "A sleepover?"

"If you want to call it that, yes, a sleepover." Addison said smiling.

"With tequila, lots and lots off tequila." Meredith said nodding.

"But not to much, we don't want a _major_ hang over on the plane." Addison finished.

Izzie squealed, she does that a lot. "This is going be so much fun!"

**XXXXXXX**

Mark walked through the door to his place to see Alex and Derek setting up a small round table. He shut the door behind him and walked over to them. Mark looked at Alex. He knew what they were planning on doing for this guys night out. "Poker?"

Alex nodded smirking. "Yeah, and no females of _any_ kind aloud." He took out a bag as Derek brought three chairs around the table. He spilled out poker chips on the table and started to separate them equally between them. "Mark, get the cards."

"Yes, sir." Mark muttered as he walked into the kitchen and opened the drawer where the cards were. He took the cards out and closed the drawer. When he walked back to the living room, all the poker chips were set up equally, and Alex was dealing the cards. He sat down on the last available chair at the table.

Alex finished dealing the cards and put the other cards down. He picked up his own and looked through them.

"So, what's tonight's topic?" Derek asked glancing at his cards.

"Hopefully not how much you and Meredith have sex." Alex muttered seriously.

Mark glanced at his cards. "Yeah, nobody wants that."

Derek rolled his eyes putting two poker chips on the middle of the table. "Okay. When are you going to tell Izzie you love her? The trip maybe?"

Mark looked at his cards, then glanced at Derek. He wasn't sure, maybe if he diverted the topic they wouldn't asked the question again. "Or we could talk about the fantasy Alex had about Addison."

"You what?" Derek asked chuckling at Alex.

Alex glared at Mark, adding two chips to the pile. "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

Mark added two chips of his own to the pile. "No problem."

"You had a fantasy about Addison." Derek nodded, then started laughing and shaking his head. "I never would of thought you would have had real feelings for Addison."

"I don't have feelings for Addison." Alex said defensively.

"Defensive." Derek said holding a hand up in mock surrender.

Mark nodded. "You might not believe you do now, but you will, you'll see."

**XXXXXXX**

Izzie, Meredith and Addison were sitting cross legged on the carpet of the living room. They had their hair tied back and had green facials on. All three laughing at a story Addison told about Derek and Alex arguing about different types of dogs, Mark took Izzie miniature golfing when they had that conversation.

"I swear, men talking about if a poodle or a Yorkshire terrier would win a boxed cage match, _and_ who was the cutest, completely priceless." Addison said as her laughter was slowly fading.

Izzie's laughter also faded. "I wish I was there for that."

"But you weren't, you were with Mark, going miniature golfing." Addison said with a smile.

Meredith giggled. "Aw."

Izzie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Aw all you want, but me and Mark are just friends." She said the last part with a sigh.

"You wouldn't be if you told him how you felt." Addison told her encouragingly.

Meredith looked at Izzie curiously. "How exactly _do_ feel about him?"

Izzie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I love him, I madly, deeply in love with him. He makes me feel…" She shakes her head. "I can't explain it, he's amazing, he knows me, he has always known me, in a way no one else does. It took me so long to figure it out, but I do, I love him, with all of me."

Addison and Meredith smiled softly at her and looked at each other before looking back at Izzie and simultaneously said, "Aw."

"Okay, enough about that." She looked at Meredith. "We still don't know where you and Derek stand." She looked at Addison. "Isn't that right Addison?"

Addison glanced at Izzie, then looked at Meredith. "That is right Izzie."

Meredith slightly smiled, and blushed. "Derek and I are friends." She looked at the looks that Addison and Izzie were giving her. "With benefits."

Addison and Izzie's mouths both became ajar. "What?!" Addison said. Both her and Izzie don't believe in friends with benefits, that's a hidden reason why she never slept with Alex.

"Is that bad?" Meredith asked nervously.

Izzie shook her head. "Friends with benefits are a bad idea, why don't you just try dating?"

"Well, Derek asked me out on a date, but I thought that friends with benefits would be a better idea, because we like sex, a lot, and I don't want to date someone just for the sex."

"But don't you really like Derek, sex put aside." Izzie asked. She knew Meredith had genuine feelings for him, so why friends with benefits?

Meredith nodded. "Yeah…"

"Then go out with him!" Addison told her not really getting it.

"I don't want to ruin the sex." Meredith said with a shrug.

Addison looked at Meredith appalled. "How the _hell_ do you think that'd ruin the sex?! You two are like animals!"

Meredith shrugged again. "I'm afraid that if it doesn't work out, it'll ruin you know, the group." She confessed.

"If you have real feelings for him, you should go out with him." Izzie told her, now understanding why she didn't go out with him in the first place.

"Yeah." Addison nodded agreeing.

Meredith sighed. "Not yet, I'm fine with the way things are."

"Fine, let karma bite you on the ass, see if we care." Addison with a fake scoff which cause both Izzie and Meredith to start laughing, Addison soon joining in.

**XXXXXXX**

"I wonder what the women are doing." Derek said as he glanced at his new cards. Alex having the bigger stack of poker chips, Mark has the second, and Derek had just a few less then Mark.

"Probably talking crap about us." Alex said adding one chip to the center.

Mark smirked. "Or they're talking about how loud Meredith and Derek are." He laughed at Derek's facial expression and put one chip in the center.

Derek put his cards down. "I fold, and seriously, maybe they don't want to talk about that, like two fools who don't but keep bringing it up nonetheless."

"They could be talking about how Izzie loves Mark." Alex said gesturing towards Mark.

Mark looked at Alex, not sure how to respond. He shook his head. "She doesn't love me."

Alex nodded and added two more poker chip to the center. "Yes she does."

"How do you know, and don't say because you see the way she looks at me." Mark said also adding two more poker chips to the center.

"Lets just say I have an inside source." Alex said smirking.

Derek smirked. "Addison?"

Alex glared at Derek. Mark wasn't sure what to think. "Are you saying that Addison told you that Izzie said she felt the same way?"

Alex held a hand up. "I'm not saying anything."

Mark leaned back in his chair, a smile forming on his lips.

**XXXXXXX**

"So, you're admitting you have the hotts for Alex?" Izzie asked smirking.

Addison held her hands up. "I'm not admitting anything."

Meredith nodded with a giggle. "Yes you are."

"He has really nice biceps, that's all I'm saying." Addison said with her hands still up.

"You are so saying more than that." Izzie said with a smile.

Addison shook her head. "Why does it feel like I'm back in high school?"

Meredith smiled shaking her head. "No clue." She pointed her fingers at her. "But you want to do Alex."

Addison grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at Meredith who was now laughing.

Izzie looked surprised, but also got a pillow from the couch and hit Addison with it. "It's not a sleepover unless there is a pillow fight."

Meredith threw the pillow back at Addison and grabbed a pillow from the couch for herself.

Soon enough, they were in all out pillow fight.


	13. Arriving

**A/N:** Seven reviews! Keep this up, I'm very random with typing chapters, I might even make the next one tonight, _maybe_, no guarantees. You never know though. Please R & R..

**A/N 2: **I've _never_ been on a plane, so if some things are wrong, I'm sorry, I have no experience.

**Summary:**Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) Pairings decided, you'll find out what they are throughout.

**X-x-x-X---Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX---X-x-x-X**

That next morning, Meredith had a hangover, it wasn't that bad since Izzie and Addison took away the tequila from her. The girls were bringing, and in Addison's case, dragging their luggage outside, waiting for the guys to help them, and to decide carpooling. Izzie locked the door.

Mark locked the door to his place as he and the guys walked outside to the females where their luggage already was.

As they approached the women, Mark leaned down and kissed Izzie's cheek, and let the kiss linger longer then normal. When he pulled apart from her, he put both his hands on her cheeks.

Izzie smiled and laughed lightly. "We did facials, it exfoliates the skin." She nodded knowingly.

Mark chuckled. "I can feel that." He rubbed his thumbs on her cheeks, then brought his hands down. He and Izzie turned to look at the others.

Alex looked at Meredith and Derek and groaned. "Can you both stop groping each other for one minute?!"

Meredith and Derek pulled apart. Derek taking his hands off where they shouldn't be, at least with people around.

"Okay, so who's riding with who?" Izzie asked to take the embarrassment away from Meredith and Derek, even though they sort of deserved to be embarrassed.

"Well, we're obviously not going to be fitting in one car, so how about you, Meredith and me go in my car, and the guys go in Mark's car or something." Addison suggested.

A series of 'okays' were heard.

Derek looked at Mark and Alex. "How about we go in my car? I have more trunk space."

Alex nodded. "I'm fine with that, as long as we don't go in mine. I don't want anyone messing her up."

Mark chuckled. "Did you just call your care a 'she?'"

Alex glared at Mark. "Lets just put our bags in Derek's car."

The women giggled before they put their luggage in Addison's car. Addison's luggage needing to be lifted by two people. The men put their luggage in Derek's trunk. Soon enough, the two cars were off to the airport.

**XXXXXXX**

_Forty minutes later, they stepped onto the plane._

"There's my seat." Izzie said pointing to a seat in the middle isle which had two seats. She wondered who she was sitting with, maybe it was Mark, Addison, anyone that she knew, she'd hate to sit next to someone who she didn't know and who she'd spend hours on a plane with.

Mark looked down at his ticket and smiled. "Your seat is next to mine."

Addison looked at them from where she was in front of them. "Really? Must be fate."

Mark and Izzie rolled their eyes.

Alex glanced at her ticket and chuckled. "You're sitting next to me Addison."

Addison's eyes widened as she looked down at her ticket and took Alex's out of his hand, she looked at the two. "You've _got_ to be kidding me!?"

"Really? Must be fate." Izzie said smirking, mimicking Addison's words.

Addison groaned as she walked to her seat with a grinning Alex walking behind her. They were sitting in the seat in front to them, to the right. Addison had the isle seat, while Alex sat next to the window.

Derek chuckled at them as he and Meredith walked to their seats, they were right in back of Izzie and Mark. Derek and Mark both had the isle seat to the right, as Meredith and Izzie had isle seats on the left.

Mark and Izzie sat down in their seats. Izzie smiled as she took out a book of Sudoku. And a pen. Mark chuckled at her, it was what she and him both did to pass the time. They would have a lot of time to pass on this fourteen hour flight, and right now, it was only five a.m., at least there it was.

(**A/N:** I wasn't really sure how long it was, I looked it up on multiple sites, but none had the answer, sorry if I'm wrong.)

Alex looked at Addison and shrugged, they were already seated. "Come on, sitting next to me won't be so bad."

Addison glanced at Alex, a devious smile on her lips. "Maybe it won't." Addison bent down in front of her and took out of her purse, the notebook. Alex rolled his eyes.

Derek and Meredith were sitting next to each other. They looked at each other.

"Want to go to the bathroom in fifteen minutes?" Meredith asked.

"Oh yeah."

**XXXXXXX**

_three hours later_

Mark looked at Izzie's head that was on his shoulder, sleeping soundly. She must have been worn out from waking up so early, and obviously not going to bed until late last night, or even early morning. He brought his hand up and gently brushed away the strands of her hair from her face with the tips of his fingers.

Izzie buried her face into his shoulder at the contact. "Are we there yet?" She muffled into his shoulders.

Mark chuckled. "No, it's only been three hours. Sorry I woke you up."

"That sucks, and it's okay." Izzie said as she wrapped her arms around one of his arms, and rested the side of her head on his shoulder. "I just want to get to Hawaii as soon as possible."

"Why? Don't like the position you're in now?" He asked jokingly.

"No, I love it." Izzie said softly. A smile begins to appear on his face. "I want to get there soon because of the scenery, the ocean, the views…" She sighed in content. "Seems very relaxing."

Mark rubbed his thumb on her cheek and kissed the top of her head. "It probably is."

Izzie closed her eyes, feeling his touch, she loved his touch, that's what really relaxed her. "Yeah…"

"Ruler." Derek said as he wrote down the word somewhere on the crossword puzzle he and Meredith were doing.

Meredith smiled a little and looked through the ones they both hadn't completed. She pointed to one that said 'the Japanese word for cool.' "Kakkoii."

Derek looked at Meredith surprised. "You speak Japanese?"

Meredith shrugged. "A little."

Derek smiled still surprised and after a moment, he frowned before writing it down. "How do you spell it?"

"Addison." Alex said smirking getting idea to make his boredom disappear.

Addison was looking through another magazine and listening to her Ipod. "I'm not playing strip poker with you Alex." She said not even looking up at him.

"Oh come on!"

Addison shook her head. "Get your head out of the gutter and listen to your Ipod."

"But-" Alex said disappointed as she cut him off.

"Still no." Addison said simply.

Alex frowned as he bent down to retrieve his own Ipod.

**XXXXXXX**

_four hours later_

Addison watched as a bored Alex made a blow u cube out of a piece of paper. He put his mouth on a corner and blew in it and in a second, it blew up in a small paper cube.

Addison raises her eyebrows. "Wow, I've never seen _anyone_ more bored than you are right now."

"Oh, you just wish you could make a paper blow up cube like I can." Alex said smirking and holding the paper cube up.

Addison rolled her eyes. "You just keep telling yourself that."

"So… Bathroom?" Meredith said to Derek.

Derek raised an eyebrow. They had already joined the mile high club, and he didn't have a problem remembering why. "Meet you there in five minutes."

Meredith smirked and stood up, walking to the back of the plane to the bathroom.

Izzie traced small circles on the back of Mark's hand. "How many hours do we have left?"

"Seven." Mark replied as he watched her hand on his.

"They should really invent portal things, so all we have to do is step in and we end up in Hawaii." Izzie said. "It would be a lot easier."

Mark chuckled. "Yeah, but then we couldn't experience being up in the air."

Izzie laughed a little. "Fly like a bird."

Mark laughed. "Exactly that." He flipped his hand over and put hers in his, and she smiled.

**XXXXXXX**

_three hours later_

"If you could choose one, which one would you choose, as a pet, a penguin, a tiger, or panda bear?" Izzie asked Mark randomly.

Mark looked at Izzie a little strangely. "Is that a trick question?"

Izzie furrowed her eyebrows in fake confusion. "I don't think so… No, don't think it is."

"Well…" He pretended to think. "A tiger would bite me, and I don't want that, a panda would be cute, but it _might_ bite me, so that's out of the question, so I'd choose a penguin. You?"

"Hmm…" Izzie put a finger to her chin. "I'd choose the panda bear, even if it _might_ bite me, I'd learn to tame it."

Mark nodded. "I bet you would." Izzie laughed.

Alex took a bite of a muffin which Izzie had given him the hour before.

"What kind is that?" Addison asked. Izzie randomly makes different kinds of muffins, but she knew it didn't matter to Alex, he'd eat anything.

"Blueberry." Alex said with a mouthful of muffin.

Addison put on a disgusted face. "Chew with your mouth closed. Have some class."

Alex shrugged and continued to eat his muffin.

Meredith yawned as she watched Derek try to figure out how to do the a rubik's cube. She giggled.

Derek kept his eyes on the cube. "I'll figure it out, I've done it two times before."

Meredith laughed a little. "Good for you Derek, be proud." She said trying to keep a straight face.

Derek glanced at Meredith, a second later, she bust out laughing.

**XXXXXXX**

_four hours later_

Izzie smiled widely. "We're here! Finally!"

Mark looked at his watch. "Yes, and in Seattle it would be seven o'clock, but here it's five."

Izzie raised an eyebrow. "Did you look up the time difference before we got on the plane?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't not want to know what time it was while we were here."

"True." Izzie said leaning up and kissing him on his cheek.

Addison sighed in content smiling. "Finally."

Alex rolled his eyes, but then smirked. "We're still going to have to share a room."

Addison groaned. "Oh god!"

"About time we got here." Derek said with a smile.

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, fourteen hours is a _long_ time."

Derek nodded. "Definitely."

A few minutes later, they made there way off the plane and into the airport to retrieve their luggage.

Tonight was going to be either tiring or fun, or maybe even both.


	14. Smelly Socks

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! Ten reviews! Wow! 5-7 hours? I was way off, oh well, they're here in Hawaii now. Here's the next chapter! Please R & R..

**Summary:**Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) Pairings decided, you'll find out what they are throughout.

**X-x-x-X---Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX---X-x-x-X**

An hour later, the group was at their hotel, Addison was still struggling with her luggage. The rooms were all on the same floor. At the moment, they were all standing in the elevator.

Alex chuckled as he watched Addison struggle to hold up her luggage. "Need any help?"

Addison glared at Alex. "No, I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own luggage."

Alex held up a hand up in fake surrender. "I was just offering."

Addison was about to say something back when the elevator doors dinged open.

They walked out of the elevator, Addison obviously still struggled with her luggage, into the hallway.

"So, when are we going to meet up?" Meredith asked.

"How about in fifteen minutes? Alex and mine's room?" Addison suggested, relieved that she put down her luggage for a moment.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They walked to their rooms, Meredith and Derek's room were across from Addison and Alex's room and next to Mark and Izzie's room.

As Izzie walked into her and Mark's hotel room, her mouth dropped open. Not only did was it big, and the beds were pretty big themselves, they had a beautiful scenery, the curtains were pushed on the side of the large window. It was breath taking.

She put her luggage next to the bed closest to the door before walking over to the window and just looked at the ocean.

Mark smiled as he watched her. He closed the door behind him and put his luggage on the other side of the other bed. Mark walked over to where she was and put his arms around her from the back and putting his chin on her shoulder.

Izzie smiled a little and put her hands over his as she continued to look at the scenery.

Addison sighed in content as she put her luggage on the bed she had claimed.

Alex chuckled and put his luggage to the side of the other bed. "Nice room."

Addison looked around the room with her eyes. She focused more on her luggage when she came in than she did with the room. "Wow… It's very nice."

Alex nodded in agreement.

Meredith looked around the room after she put her luggage down on the bed she wanted. She nodded in approval. "Mark has good taste."

Derek put his luggage on the other bed and chuckled. "Only because he's spending so much time with Izzie."

Meredith nodded and smiled. "Probably. Do you think they are going to get together?"

Derek sighed. "I hope, the whole 'I love her, but I can't tell her' stuff is wearing me out."

"Same thing with Izzie, she loves him, but she won't say anything!" Meredith said a little frustrated.

"Well, I bet Addison and Alex have a few plans for this trip to get them together." Derek said with a slight laugh remembering the times when they tried to get them together, but failed.

Meredith laughed a little also. "I definitely want to see them try, again."

A few minutes later, there came a knock at Addison and Alex's hotel room. Alex walked over and opened the door to reveal a Izzie and Mark. Mark had his arm around Izzie's shoulders. He stepped to the side.

Addison looked at Mark. "You have good taste, this room is very nice."

Mark smiled. "Thanks."

Alex closed the door, but the moment he was going to walk over to the others, he heard another knock. He turned around and opened the door once again. "Holding off on the sex?" Alex asked smirking as he stepped to the side to let them in.

Derek glared at Alex. Meredith just nodded. "Yup." She looked at Derek's face. "What? It's not like it's a secret or anything."

Derek shook his head as he walked in. Meredith following behind him. Alex closed the door.

Alex looked at everyone. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Don't know, but I'm pretty tired from the flight." Meredith said as she sat down on the edge of Addison's bed.

"Me too." Izzie said as she leaned her head back onto Mark's chest.

Addison sat down on the bed next to Meredith. "We could just hang out here tonight." She suggested as she shrugged.

"Works for me." Izzie said as she moved to sit down on the ground near Addison's hotel bed.

Derek sighed and looked at Mark and Alex. "I think we should surrender now. It's a losing battle."

"Yeah, that's what's so sad about it." Alex muttered as he sat down on the floor next to the bed on the opposite side from Izzie.

Mark looked at Derek and shrugged before Mark and Derek sat down next to each other on the floor, Mark next to Izzie, and Derek next to Alex. Addison and Meredith slid down to the floor. The group now forming an oval shape.

After a few minutes of silence, Meredith spoke up. "So, what should we do?"

"Truth or dare?" Addison said not having really thought about what she just said.

Alex chuckled at Addison. "What? Are you secretly hiding girl scout cookies too Addison?"

Addison glared at Alex. She leaned over Meredith and smacked him over the head. "You _so_ deserved that."

"Truth or dare it is." Derek said laughing lightly at Alex.

"Who wants to start?" Izzie asked as she laid her head down on Mark's shoulder.

Addison suddenly got a thought. "I will!" She looked at Mark. "Mark, truth or dare."

Mark's eyes widened. He knew that her and Alex talked about him and Izzie, and he was pretty sure she knew about his feelings for her. It was official, Mark was completely, and utterly _screwed_. He hesitated. "Truth."

"Hold that thought!" Alex said as he stood up and waked over to where his luggage was. He rummaged through it for a minute before he found what he was looking for, his camera. Alex smirked and sat back down with the group. He aimed the camera so it panned out to both Alex and Izzie after he turned it on and started recording. "Continue."

Addison rolled her eyes, but quickly focused her attention back on Mark. She tapped her chin pretending to think. "How do you fell about Izzie?" Izzie's head jerked up and looked at Mark.

Mark hesitated again. She glanced at Izzie, but quickly looked away when their eyes connected. "She my friend, I like her in a friendly way."

Addison shook her head, smirking. "No, what I mean is, how do you _really_ feel about her."

Mark took a deep breath. "Izzie's my friend, my best friend. What else is there to say?"

Izzie looked down at the ground. He may have been hesitant, but she still had doubts, too many doubts.

Addison sighed, as did Alex. He was obviously wasn't going to budge. "It's your turn." Addison muttered.

Mark cleared his throat and looked at Alex. "Truth or dare?"

Alex smirked. "Dare. Bring it on Sloan, I can take whatever you throw at me."

A sly smile grew on Mark's face. "Okay, I dare you to take off your socks and wrap them around your nose for five minutes." He knew for a fact that Alex didn't have the best smelling shoes or socks. Addison gagged over them once, literally.

Alex's face grew disgusted.

Addison also had a disgusted facial expression on as well. "That has to be the _worst_ payback ever! _No one_ should have to face themselves to his socks!"

Derek, Izzie and Meredith laughed at how childish it all was. Izzie soon forgetting about Mark's latest truth.

Alex scrunched up his face in disgust as he handed his camera over to Addison. "Keep my baby safe for me."

Addison rolled her eyes as she took his camera away from him. She was sure his camera was his most prized possession, next to his car of course.

Alex glared at Mark. "You are _so_ sick dude."

Mark smirked. "Well, you _are_ the one that chose dare."

Alex continued to glare at Mark as he took his shoes and socks off, Meredith and Derek both moving a few inches away from him in the process. He coughed as he put the socks over his nose, using his hands to keep them on his face.

Mark looked at his watch. "And… Go!" He smirked as he watched him struggle for him to keep the socks on his face without gagging. Alex should learn to clean them better, _a lot_ better.

After five minutes, Mark told him his time was up. Alex took his socks off his nose and coughed uncontrollably for a few seconds before throwing his socks on his hotel room bed. He glared at Mark. "I am going to get you back for this, you just watch."

Mark couldn't stop the grin that formed on his face. "And again, you were the one that chose dare, so don't put this one on me."

Addison laughed as Alex continued to glare at Mark. "Okay, Alex, your turn."

They spent the next two hours playing truth or dare, talking, and just recently had ordered alcohol.

"What time is it?" Meredith asks as she takes her second shot of tequila.

Mark lifted up his wrist to look at his watch. "Around eight, at least here it's around eight. It'd be ten in Seattle."

"I think we only needed to know what time it is _here_, Mark." Izzie said patting his knee.

Mark looked at Izzie as she yawned. "Tired? We could go back to the room."

Izzie smiled at him. "I think I'll do that, but you can stay here." She said as she slowly stood up.

Mark shook his head as he stood up himself. "No, I'm going back to the room with you." He looked at everyone else. "We'll see you tomorrow." Izzie gave them a small wave before they both exited Addison and Alex's hotel room.

Alex put down his camera and turned it off. He took his beer that was on the other side of him and drank some of it.

Meredith smiled and looked at Addison. "So, what have you got planned so far for operation 'McStizzie'?" The tequila already making her tipsy.

Addison raised an eyebrow at Meredith. "McStizzie?"

"Yeah, you know, Mark and Izzie. I squished his nickname of McSteamy with Izzie, therefore McStizzie." Meredith said with a proud smile. "You and Alex are Addex, or as I like to call you, Addisex." She giggled.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "And what are we… Merek?"

Meredith thought for a moment. "No, I think we'd better stick to Mer Der." She said nodding.

"I think we should head to our hotel room too." Derek said to Alex and Addison, obviously gesturing to Meredith's tipsiness.

Addison glanced at Meredith. "I think that's a good idea."

Derek stood up and held out his hand for Meredith.

Meredith took his hand and stood up. She giggled. "Are we going for a 'ride'?" She asked air quoting 'ride' with her other hand with a wink.

Derek shook his head. "Let's wait until you're completely sober." He looked at Alex and Addison. "We'll see you tomorrow." He walked out of the room, holding Meredith's hand so she doesn't try going back for more alcohol.

When they left, Alex looked at Addison and smirked. "Well, we're-"

Addison cut him off as she slowly stood up. "You're drunk, go to bed." Alex frowned.

Derek helped Meredith to their hotel room. He opened the door with the key card and led he and Meredith in. He closed the door behind them.

"So, we're not going to do it?" Meredith asked pouted at him.

Derek shook his head. "Not while you have alcohol in you system."

Meredith gave him a confused look. "We have an alcohol system? If that's the case, it's probably empty and wants to get filled up."

Derek looked up at the ceiling of the hotel room. _Oh god._

Izzie was in the bathroom changing into her pajamas. Mark changed near the beds while she was in the bathroom. He was now in his boxers and him white manly tank top.

Izzie walked out of the bathroom in pajama pants that were lavender and had different colored cupcakes on it. She also had and over sized shirt that had the New York Rangers hockey team sigh on it. Izzie walked over to the light switch, it was a light where you could dim the lights or completely turn it all the way up (bright), or down (dark). She moved it so that it was dark, but it was just dim enough to see through.

Mark got into his hotel bed, under the sheets and blanket that was neatly put on the bed.

Izzie smiled over at Mark. She walked over to his bed and got under the covers. She snuggled into his chest as he put his arm around her shoulders. Izzie leaned up and kissed below his ear and whispered into it. "Hold me tonight."

"I wouldn't want to sleep any other way."

**X-x-x-X---Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX---X-x-x-X**

The_next_ night the pairings stay together, meaning, next chapter after their day of 'fun.' Some things will change.

I've got a proposition for you, I will show you three sayings that three different characters are going to say the next night, and you guess who will say it. If you get all three right, I will put a small scene at the end of the chapter of the couple of your choice, which you should put after you put down who you think said them (only say one person).

1. "I want more than what this is."

2. "I don't want to have sex with you, I don't want to screw you, I want to love you, but I'll only do that if you'll let me."

3. "What? How did I cheat?!"

There you go, a little hint on not what's going to happen during the day, but something's that are going to happen during the night.


	15. Content

**A/N:** Seventeen reviews! I don't even have the words to describe the way I feel… Thank you! That _really_ got me motivated!

**A/N:** As for the 'proposition,' there were quite a few people who got it right, so I had to choose the _FIRST_ person who had gotten it right, and that was… MclovinMcDreamy! You wanted a small McStizzie scene at the very end, so that's what you're getting. Sorry for the others who had gotten it right, but I had to choose one person, and it was only fair to give it to the person who had gotten it right first. If it makes you feel better, I might be doing more of those in the future. Please R & R.. (it's a given to say each chapter)

**Summary:**Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) Pairings decided, you'll find out what they are throughout.

**X-x-x-X---Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX---X-x-x-X**

The next morning Meredith and Derek awoke to a vibrating sound coming from somewhere in the room.

Derek rubbed his eyes and got up from his bed, he looked over at the clock, it was around ten. He was wondering why he hadn't gotten up earlier. Derek walked over where the drawer was and picked up his phone off it. He flipped it open and put it to his ear, not even bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"_Dude, where are you?! You and Meredith were suppose to be down here twenty minutes ago!_"

It was Alex. Derek rubbed his other hand over his face, he forgot, he and Meredith were suppose to meet the others where they serve breakfast, in the hotel, for breakfast. "Sorry, I forgot. We'll be there soon."

"_Yeah, yeah._"

Derek sighed and snapped his phone shut and put it back on top of the dresser. He looked over at Meredith, he remembered the night before, she was going to have a hangover. Derek walked over to Meredith's hotel bed where she was sleeping and kneeled down beside it. He took his hand and shook her shoulder lightly. "Meredith." He said softly. "Meredith." When she still didn't wake up, he sighed and said a little louder. "Meredith!"

"Hmm." Meredith rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands.

"We have to get going, we were suppose to meet the others twenty minutes ago." Derek told her.

Meredith kept her hands over her eyes, blocking out the sun. "Damn."

Derek stood up. "I'll get you some water."

A half an hour later, they were walking to the table the others were already sitting at.

Mark looked over at the two from where he was talking to Izzie. "Hey, what happened to you guys?" They had already eaten, and were waiting for them.

"Meredith's hangover." Derek said lying.

Meredith looked over at Derek. "Hey!" Then she let out a small groan in pain.

Addison looked amused at Meredith. "By the way, how is the hangover Meredith?"

"Fine." Meredith mumbled as she took a seat next to Izzie.

"So, what are we doing today?" Derek asked as he took a seat next to Alex.

Izzie smiled widely. "I really wanted to go to the beach!"

Addison nodded. "So do I. I want a tan…" She smirked. "And maybe a Hawaiian guy to go with it."

Alex had this feeling in him, was it jealousy? No, it couldn't be.

Izzie and Meredith gave her a look. Addison looked at them confused. "What?" As if on cue, Izzie and Meredith rolled their eyes with an equal smile.

Mark looked at Izzie and Meredith curiously, but decided from his better judgment not to ask. "So… The beach?"

Around an hour later, the group had off their sandals and were walking along the beach. There weren't that people at the beach. Maybe it was that time of the day. After they found right spot, they began setting their towels up and laying their things down.

Izzie took off her shirt and shorts that was over her sky blue bikini. She reached into her purse and took out her sunscreen. Izzie looked over at Mark who had just taken off his shirt, so now all he had on was his black swimsuit. She tried to not look at his abs, his biceps, everything, but it was a definite challenge. "Hey Mark! Can you put the sunscreen on my back?"

Mark looked over at Izzie. She definitely looked good in a bikini, not that she didn't look good in anything else, because she looked good in _everything_ else. "Sure." He said. Mark walked over to where she was standing.

Addison smirked from where she was sitting on her towel, and looked up at Alex who was smirking at them.

When Alex looked over at her in that dark red bikini, his fantasy raced through his mind. He frowned and quickly looked away.

Confusion etched on Addison's face. What the hell?

Derek was sitting on Meredith's towel, his legs out in front of him. Meredith was on his lap and kissed him every few seconds with a small giggle.

Mark took the sunscreen out of Izzie's hands and squirted some on his hand. "Do you want to sit down while I do this?"

Izzie shrugged. "Sure." She moved to sit cross legged on her towel. She reached over to her purse again to retrieve her black scrunchie and pull her hair back into a bun.

Mark moved to kneel down in back of her. He took a deep breath as he put down the sunscreen bottle and the sand and rubbed his hands together. Mark moved his hands to her back slowly rubbing the sunscreen on her back. His hands made there way to her shoulders, gently massaging them for a moment before moving his hands to her back. Mark's hands traveling to her lower back, and back up.

Izzie bit her bottom lip. The way his hands moved on her, it sent sensations all over her body.

Mark watched as her body seemed to relax under his touch more and more. He didn't want to stop the feeling he was getting from just having this physical connection that had not seemed to develop fully, more, but he knew he couldn't. He knew they had a mental connection, an emotional connection, but nothing of physical, but that obvious since they are 'just friends.'

Izzie closed her eyes in disappoint when his hands left her body. She shivered as he whispered into her ear. "I'm done." Izzie nodded, her breath caught in her throat.

"Okay." Izzie said softly, her eyes still not opening.

Addison and Alex watched Mark and Izzie, both shaking their heads at the same time, and same speed.

"I'm going in the water." Alex said with one last shake of his head at the two. He looked at the ocean and jogged into the water before completely diving in.

Addison looked over at Meredith and Derek and scrunched up her face in disgust. She reached over and slapped Derek over the head. "We're at the beach! Stop making out!"

Derek and Meredith pulled apart and Derek started to rub the spot on his head where Addison had hit.

Mark wanted to make the tension between him and Izzie disappear, so he got an idea.

Izzie was about to get the bottle of sunscreen when she saw Mark's hand in front of her. A look of confusion crossed over her face, and she looked up at him.

"Stand up." Mark told her.

Izzie furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Stand up." Mark said again.

Izzie took his hand still confused and stood up.

Mark let go of her hand. He reached for her waist, picked her up, and put her over his shoulder.

"Mark! What the…" She stopped what she was saying when he started to walk towards the direction of the ocean. "No! No! Put me down!"

Mark continued to walk. "Oh, I will!" He heard her call his name one last time before he gently tossed her in on her back.

After a second, she came above the water. "I can _not_ believe you did that." She saw Alex laughing in the water from the corner of her eye, but chose to ignore it, Addison would take care of him later.

Mark folded his arms across his chest. "Well, believe it, cause I did." He said with a small smirk.

Izzie noticed the fact that she was wet, yet Mark wasn't. He was standing in the sand. She smiled to herself before she swam a little, then walked when she came to the shallow part to him. Once she was standing right in front of him, she brought her hands to his shoulders and slowly moved them down his arms, uncrossing his arms, when she reached his hands, she held them tightly. "Alex is wet, I'm wetter, and you're about to be wettest." She smirked as she backed until they were in the water, quickly turned him around and pushed him into the water.

Mark could of protested, but even with his strength, it wasn't enough against her.

Meredith smiled and got up from Derek's lap. "I'm going in." She grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him up.

Derek rolled his eyes, but followed Meredith into the water.

"Me too!" Addison stood up and jogged into the water with the others.

For the next five hours, they swam in the water, played around, got out and just laid on their towels talking.

"I'm hungry." Addison complained as she laid on her towel. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Do you all want to go get dinner or something now?" Mark asked as he gently stroked Izzie's hair. Izzie was sitting in between his legs, her head against his chest.

He heard a series of 'okays' and 'sures.'

Two hours later the group was in Alex and Addison's hotel room.

They were laughing at the story Addison was telling them about one of her client's who wanted a special 'chamber' for many explicit sexual reasons.

"That's_so_ wrong!" Izzie said while laughing.

Addison continued to laugh. "I know, and she also asked me to get her a few whips! I was like 'what the hell'?!"

Alex's laugh faded as he started to smirk. "I'd pay to see that room."

Addison through a pillow from her hotel bed at him. "Of course you would!"

Three hours later, it was around nine there, and just like the night before, they made their way back to their rooms.

Mark was sitting on his hotel room bed, facing Izzie's. "Today was a fun day."

Izzie nodded as she dimmed the lights a little so it wasn't so bright. "Yeah, it was." She walked over to him. "And surprisingly, I'm not all that tired." She shrugged to herself, and she sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck.

"Really? Yesterday we didn't do all that much and you were tired around this time." Mark said as his arms made it around her waist.

Izzie looked into his eyes. "I know, it just makes this time all the more confusing doesn't it?" She asked a little softer voice, a little bit joking.

Mark nodded as his right hand made it to her cheek, his thumb gently stroking it. "Yeah." He said softly.

It only took a few seconds of their eyes to connect with each others before their lips crashed onto each others. It wasn't rushed, they were taking their time, their hearts soaring as their lips collided. Izzie opened her mouth as she granted access.

Mark moved his right hand to her hair and took out the scrunchie that was in her hair and let it fall to the floor. His hand moved to her back and he gently moved it downwards.

Izzie slowly moved her hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt, she pulled it up a little.

Realizing what she was doing, Mark broke away from the kiss, and took off his shirt, revealing his bare chest. It wasn't long until his lips were back on hers.

Izzie moved her hands to his chest. Her hands moving their way down his chest and back up to his neck. She moaned into his mouth as he continued to kiss her with bent up passion that he didn't know he had.

Mark brought his hand to her waist, he gently pulled the hem of her tank top. Breaking from the kiss, Izzie let him take the top off of her. Noticing that she was still sitting on his lap. He stared into her eyes, putting his hands behind her back, he leaned forward, gently lowering her to the bed. Mark continued to look into her eyes as his hands were on both sides of her, on the mattress, to hold himself up. He needed to tell her that this wouldn't just mean nothing, it would mean something, something that he wouldn't regret. "I don't want to have sex with you, I don't want to screw you, I want to love you, and I'll only do that if you'll let me."

Izzie looked into his eyes. She wanted this, she wanted _him_. She gave a barely visible nod before she leaned up to give him a gentle kiss on his lips. Izzie looked back into his eyes and softly put her head back on the pillow.

Mark leaned down a nuzzled her nose. He kissed her lips softly, then moved his head so he could nuzzle the side of her neck and leave sweet kisses there. He kissed down slowly to her collarbone. Mark skipped over her breasts where her bra held them in place. He kissed sweet kisses down her stomach, and gave her belly button a kiss before bringing himself back up to her face. He gave her a deep kiss which she quickly returned.

Izzie put her arms around his shoulders and moved them down his arms.

Mark placed both of his hands in hers and put their hands over her head, on to the pillow and interlaced their fingers.

At that moment, Izzie knew he wasn't lying, this wasn't sex, this was making love…

**XXXXXXX**

Meredith and Derek were standing in front of their hotel room window, looking out into the ocean.

Derek looked at Meredith, he couldn't take the whole 'friends with benefits' idea anymore. "Meredith?"

"Hmm?" Meredith said as she turned.

Derek took her hands in his. "Meredith." He took a deep breath. "I want more than what this is." He said gesturing between the two.

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked a little worried of what he did mean. She had a pretty good idea.

Derek looked into her eyes. "I don't want to be friends with benefits, I want to be more."

"Why can't we keep things the way they are?" Meredith asked, the conversation she had with Addison and Izzie before they came here ringing through her head, but she pushed those thoughts away.

Derek sighed. "Because I want more."

Meredith closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry Derek."

Derek looked at her a little shocked, and a little hurt. He dropped her hands that were in his.

Meredith opened her eyes, and quickly avoided Derek's, she looked down. "Goodnight Derek." She said softly before walking over to retrieve her pajamas from her bag and jogged to the bathroom.

Derek stood there and just watched her. Why didn't she want more like he did?

**XXXXXXX**

"Woo!" Addison said with her hands up happily.

She and Alex were playing a game of Go Fish, and she had just won, and she was very happy about that!

"No way, you cheated somehow!" Alex said as he looked down at the pairs of cards on each side. He just couldn't take losing on _any_ circumstance.

Addison put her hands down. She knew he was competitive, but seriously, it was Go Fish! "What? How did I cheat?!"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know, but you probably did!"

"Seriously, Alex. It's Go Fish!" Addison said trying to get through in his head, that maybe it is okay to lose once and awhile.

Alex nodded getting annoyed. "Yes Addison, I get that."

Addison raised in an eyebrow. Was he joking, or being just plain stupid? Apparently, just plain stupid.

**XXXXXXX**

Two hours later, Izzie was laying her head on Mark's bare chest. Mark had an arm around her, holding her close to him, the other was stroking her hair down to her bare shoulder, just so he can feel how soft her skin is, and that it did happen. The covers covering up their nude bodies from their last activity.

Izzie made small circles on his chest with her hand. They had made love, it was soft, it was slow, it was something she had never experienced. She knew she didn't regret what had happened to them, and she knows she never will.

Mark didn't want this night to end. Holding her like he was right then and there, it was something he just wanted to hold on to. He knew they were going to have to talk about this, but not tonight, the silence was comfortable, no words could be spoken. Mark was going to tell her how he felt, tomorrow, he was going to tell her tomorrow, because right now, he was content, and little did he know, so was he.

Izzie nuzzled her nose lightly on his chest, her fingers stilled as she let her hand rest there. She closed her eyes, sighing in content. There bodies fit together, like pieces to a puzzle. She just wondered how she never figured that out before.


	16. Shopping and Paint

**A/N:** GRR! Stupid computer! It deleted the chapter! I had to redo it, so if it isn't that good, I'm sorry. Thank you for the reviews. Please R & R..

**Summary:**Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) Pairings decided, you'll find out what they are throughout.

**X-x-x-X---Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX---X-x-x-X**

The sound of something ringing awoke Mark from his slumber that next morning. He rubbed his eyes with the hand that currently wasn't holding Izzie. He remembered last night and smiled a little to himself. He didn't regret what had happened, and he hoped she wouldn't either. The ringing broke him away from his thoughts. Mark reached over with that hand to the nightstand beside his bed to retrieve his cell phone. He flipped it open and put it to his ear, his eyes traveling to the woman who was now waking up in his arms. "Hello?"

"_Hey. Since Meredith and Derek were late yesterday, for god knows what real reason, so Addison and me are calling you guys that we're planning to meet in an hour. That good?"_

"Yeah. That's good." He kept his eyes on Izzie. "Later." Mark snapped his phone shut and put his cell phone back on the nightstand. His eyes traveled back to her.

Izzie put her chin on his chest and looked at him. Just looking at him, she could see his emotions flashing through his eyes, and feel it through his skin. She didn't regret what happened, she know she didn't.

Mark looked at her, into her eyes. He feels like he has to speak, he knows he does, but he feels like maybe it isn't the right time, but he has to speak. "Alex and Addison told us to meet them and the other in an hour."

"Okay." Izzie said softly as she looked at him. She held the covers over her breasts with one hand as she slid off him to sit up, she turned to him.

Mark watched her, hoping she wouldn't leave his side, when he saw she didn't, he moved to sit up as well. The covers covering his lower region, he turned to her. He took one of his hands in her hand and put moved his hand over to gently cup her cheek. Mark looked into her eyes, searching for no regret, but he wasn't sure, he had doubts. "Isobel." He took a deep breath. "I don't regret what happened. I don't regret it one bit. Do you regret it?"

Izzie slowly shook her head in to his hand. She kissed the palm of his hand, then looked back at him. "I don't regret this, and I never will." She said softly.

Mark leaned his head closer to hers. "I never will either." After a moment, he brushed his lips against hers, and gave her a soft, sweet kiss. "Can we talk more later tonight? We have to meet the others." He didn't want to, but they were sort of under the clock.

Izzie nodded a little. "Yeah." She said softly. "How about everyone? Are we going to-"

Mark cut her off with another sweet kiss. "I don't think we should, not until we talk more. Unless you want to?"

Izzie shook her head and rested her cheek against his palm. "No, not yet."

Mark nodded. "I don't think we should act to differently. I still want to hold your hand, kiss your head, your cheek, hold you…"

Izzie leaned over and kissed him this time. "And I want you to do that." She admitted. "I don't like to lie to them, but right now, I think this is best."

Mark nodded and kissed her. "I agree." He glanced at the clock. "I think we should start getting ready." He sighed, not wanting to move from her side. Mark watched her nod. "And…" He moved her hand away from wear she was covering her upper area with the covers. "You're beautiful. Inside and out."

_I love you._ Izzie thought as she kissed him softly once again.

**XXXXXXX**

After informing Meredith of the news of when to meet the others, Derek waited for Meredith to finish in the bathroom.

Meredith came out of the bathroom, dressed and her hair dampened. He was wondering if they had lavender conditioner for her hair.

"Meredith, I think we need to talk about this." Derek said softly, but a little pleading.

Meredith avoided his eyes. "There's nothing to talk about." She stood for a moment before walking over to her things to retrieve her hair brush.

"Why won't you tell me why you don't want more?" Derek asked in his normal voice.

Meredith looked down. "I just don't. I liked the sex." She lied, it wasn't just the sex, but she kept trying to convince herself that it was, even though, deep down, she knew it was more.

Derek stood there for a moment. The room was silent, they both didn't move, until Derek walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

**XXXXXXX**

An hour later, Meredith and Derek were the second pair to be arriving. Addison and Alex being the first, who were currently bickering. Meredith walked over to sit next to Addison, Derek next to Alex who was across from her.

Addison rolled her eyes and shook her head at Alex, and quickly turned her attention to Meredith. She smiled. "Hey."

Meredith put on her best fake smile. "Hey. What were you two talking about before we got here?"

Addison rolled her eyes remembering the stupid things Alex had said. "Nothing."

Mark and Izzie walked towards the table slowly. Their hands brushed against each other, both sharing a small smile, before entwining their fingers together.

"Hey." Derek said watching them approach.

"Hey." Mark said as he frowned a little when he and Izzie parted. Mark sitting on the other side of Alex, across from Meredith, and Izzie sitting on the other side of Addison across from Derek.

Izzie picked up a breakfast menu the was in front of her and opened it. "So, what's everyone getting?"

"Not sure yet." Addison said picking up the menu in front of her. Meredith did and the same and started looking through it, as did Mark and Derek.

Alex grinned. "I already know what I'm going to get."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Of course you do."

Alex nodded still grinning. "Of course I do."

"And what's that, everything on the menu?" Addison asked sarcastically.

Alex shook his head, the grin still plastered on. "No, but close." Addison rolled her eyes. "Bacon, eggs, sausage, hash browns, hushpuppies, and pancakes."

"What? No French toast?" Addison asked with another roll of her eyes.

Alex shook his head. "I thought it'd be to much."

All the women looked at him in disbelief.

Alex looked at them. "What?"

They shook their heads and returned to their menus.

One hour later, they had finished eating, Alex finishing first, disgusting Addison.

"So, what are we doing today?" Izzie asked looking at the other occupants at the table.

Addison smiled. "I wanted to go shopping!"

"For what?" Alex asked.

"That's not the question you should be asking, it should be, what _can't_ we shop for?" Addison said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"If you go shopping, what are we going to do?" Derek asked looking at the three women.

"You'll figure it out." Addison said standing up and pulling Izzie and Meredith up with her. "We'll see you guys later." She said before walking and pulling on Izzie and Meredith's sleeves for them to follow. Izzie looked back and gave Mark one last look before following Addison.

Derek looked at Mark and Alex. "What _are_ we going to do?"

Alex got a thought and smirked. "I have an idea."

**XXXXXXX**

_two hours later_

"I love this!" Addison said picking up a Metaphor Glitter Short Sleeve Top with Rouched Paisley.

Meredith and Izzie just looked at each other and looked through the clothes that was around the store.

Meredith shrugged and picked up a Metaphor Lace Pointed Hem Top.

Izzie looked at a few things. She liked to shop, not like Addison though. She decided to look through the sleepwear, she had already gotten two bags of regular clothing, Meredith had three bags, but Addison beat them by a landslide with six bags, including shoes. That girl loves her Prada.

Meredith walked over to her with the top in her hands and stood next to her with a small smirk. "Getting something Mark would like?"

Izzie smiled a little remembering last night, and that he didn't regret it either. She pushed a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. Izzie shook her head. "No." She took a deep breath. "No, why would it matter if Mark would like it?"

Meredith shrugged hiding a smile. "No reason."

Izzie knew though. They all wanted them to get together, but they promised they weren't going to say anything, at least not yet. She picked up a pink, a white heart print cami and short pajamas set. "I think I'm going to get this."

Meredith looked at it. "Cute."

Izzie smiled a little and nodded. _Mark might like this._

**XXXXXXX**

Alex was sitting across from Derek and Mark. They were drinking water bottles on benches near to a paint balling place that Alex found.

"How did you find this place?" Derek asked Alex taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it wasn't in the brochure." Mark said wiping the back of his hand over his forehead. They went a few rounds in that place.

Alex shook his head and smirked. "That's not the question you should be asking, it should be, how did you _not_ know about this place?"

Derek smirked. "You stole from Addison."

"No, he didn't." Mark said as Alex nodded. "He borrowed it."

Derek and Mark laughed as Alex rolled his eyes at them.

"Ha ha." Alex said dryly as he sipped his water from his water bottle.

**XXXXXXX**

_later that night_

Meredith opened her hotel room door with three bags in each hand. She kicked the door closed behind her. Meredith took a deep breath and dropped the bags in front of her.

Derek stood up from where he was sitting on his hotel room bed.

Meredith looked at him. "Hi." She said softly.

Derek walked over to her and stood in front of her. "Hi." He said equally as softly. Derek walked closer to her quickly, and cupped her face with his hands and kissed her just as quickly.

Meredith didn't hesitate, she kissed back. So much for wanting more.

**XXXXXXX**

Addison tried to open the door to hotel room, but she had to many bags and couldn't do it. She raised her elbow to the door and knocked with it.

Alex came out of the bathroom and furrowed his eyebrows. Who was that? He was pretty sure he didn't order room service. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Addison with seven bags in one hand and six in another. "Addison! How many things did you buy!?" Alex moved out of the way to let Addison in.

Addison walked in dropping the bags instantly. She took a deep breath. "Thirteen bags full."

Alex closed the door, then looked at Addison with wide eyes. "Thirteen bags full!? How can someone buy that much stuff?!"

Addison looked at him and shrugged. "Good shoes."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me that's all you bought?"

Addison shook her head. "No, I also bought shirts, tank tops, shorts, jeans, skirts, shoes, lots of shoes, and a few other things I can't remember."

Alex smirked. "Panties?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Get your head out of the gutter." She stepped over her bags and walked to the bathroom, but before going in, she turned to him. "And for the record, yes, I bought panties." Addison turned and walked into the bathroom.

Alex smirked.

**XXXXXXX**

Izzie had three bags in one hand and two on the other. She wasn't completely in the shopping mood, she had other things on her mind. Izzie opened the door, walked in and closed the door behind her. She put the bags by the side of the door.

Mark walked out of the bathroom. He obviously just took a shower, he came out with a white towel around his waist. "Hey."

Izzie looked at Mark. Her breath hitched in her throat at his perfect abs that were right in front of her. "Hey."

Mark walked over to her. He cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her softly.

Izzie put her hands on his chest and slid them up as she kissed back.

Mark put his other hand on her waist, bringing her closer to him. "Izzie." He said against her lips.

Izzie kissed him. He said her name again. She kissed him more. The more he said her name, the more she wanted his lips on hers.

Mark somehow backed was backing to his hotel bed. His lips never leaving hers as she walked with him.

They obviously weren't going to talk tonight.


	17. Monopoly

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews once again! I wanted to get a chapter up before the holidays! Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year everyone! Also, sorry if it seems a little rushed, I didn't have much time making this chapter. Please R & R..

**Summary:**Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) Pairings decided, you'll find out what they are throughout.

**X-x-x-X---Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX---X-x-x-X**

"So, you're calling Meredith and Derek this time, and I'm calling Mark and Izzie?" Addison asked Alex the next morning in her shorts and tank top she had slept in the night before, her hair was tied back in a ponytail. She took her phone.

Alex nodded, avoiding looking at her legs that were in mostly exposed, because of the shorts she was wearing. "Yeah."

Addison dialed Mark's number. "Stop looking at my legs."

Alex's eyes widened a little as he looked at her face. "I wasn't looking at your legs."

"Sure, either that or you were thinking about them." Addison said raising an eyebrow at him knowingly.

Alex smirked, not even denying it. "Want to test dri-"

Addison cut him off. "Just dial Alex."

Alex frowned and picked up his cell phone.

**XXXXXXX**

Mark and Izzie both woke up from the sound of the ringing of Mark's cell phone. They were spooning, Mark's arms encircled her around her stomach, Izzie's back against his chest. The covers once again covering their nude bodies.

Mark rubbed his eyes with one of his hands that was around Izzie. He kissed Izzie's earlobe as he leaned over her to retrieve his cell phone. Mark flipped it open and put it to his ear.

Izzie rolled in Mark's arm to face him. She gave him a soft smile which he returned.

"Hey." Mark said into the phone, expecting it to be Alex, it was Addison though. He moved his hand up her back, into her hair and gently stroked it. "Got it. Bye." Mark snapped his phone shut and kissed Izzie's forehead. He leaned over her to put the phone down. He put his hand on the back of her head and rubbed his fingers around in her hair.

Izzie put her hands on the side of his neck. She leaned her head up a little to nuzzle their noses together and kissed him. Her eyes never opening when they parted, neither did his.

"I want to tell you." Mark whispered opening his eyes to look into hers.

Izzie opened her eyes and looked into his. "I know." She whispered back. "I want to say it too."

"Tonight." Mark said softly. He kissed her. "I'll tell you tonight."

Izzie looked into his eyes. "I'm going to tell you tonight too." She said softly, and kissed him.

With the hand still in her hair, he gently brought her lips closer to his and deepening the kiss.

**XXXXXXX**

Meredith released Derek's grip that was holding her to get Derek's phone. She sat up and got it.

Derek looked at her leaving his side as she handed his cell phone to him. He flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Hey." He looked at Meredith who was putting her panties on. "Okay. Later." He snapped his phone shut and sat up. "Meredith. Aren't we going to talk about this?"

Meredith finished putting her bra on and looked at him. "Can't we just forget we did this?"

Derek put his phone down. He found his boxers and slipped them on. Derek stood up. "Why can't we just, try us out?"

Meredith looked down and shrugged. "Because why try if it might not work out?"

Derek smiled a little. He was finally getting to the real reason why she didn't want to try them out. He walked over to her and put his hands gently on her shoulders. "But what if it does. Can we at least try?"

Meredith shook her head and picked up some new clothes to change into and walked into the bathroom.

Derek sighed.

**XXXXXXX**

Alex and Addison were first at the table once again.

"Why are we always first?" Alex asked looking through the breakfast menu.

Addison looked at him in slight disbelief. "I don't know Alex." She said sarcastically. "Maybe it's because Meredith and Derek are sex addicts and Izzie and Mark are… Well, they're them."

Alex rolled his eyes and shrugged.

Meredith and Derek walked to the table and sat in the seats they had been in yesterday, as were Addison and Alex.

Meredith avoided Derek's gaze by opening her breakfast menu and looking through it.

Mark and Izzie were walking to the table. His arm around her waist. She smiled at him, and he returned it. Both frowned a little as they sat in the spots they were in yesterday.

"What are we doing today? It _is_ our last full day here before we leave." Mark asked glancing at Izzie. Tomorrow they were going to the airport, and fly away to go home.

Izzie immediately brightened. "I really wanted to see the different sights they have here!"

"And maybe later we could hang out together." Meredith said with a small shrug. If her and Derek were around other people, they wouldn't end up having sex, again.

Everyone nodded and agreed.

A half an hour later, after eating, and talking for a little bit, they decided to go to the Hawaii Maritime Center.

Once they were there, Izzie wanted to go check out a part of the museum, Pulling Mark to come with her. The rest of the group following.

Izzie wanted to walk along the decks of the only four-mastered, full rigged ship left in the world.

**XXXXXXX**

Eight hours and seven museums later, the group were in front of their hotel rooms.

Mark glanced at Izzie, then looked back at Alex, Addison, Meredith, and Derek. "We'll meet you guys at your place in a little bit. We have to talk about something." They all were planning on spending the night at Alex and Addison's, but he wanted to talk to her tonight, alone.

Addison and Alex looked at each other, but decided not to ask. "Okay." Addison said as Alex opened the door, and the four walked in.

Mark took Izzie's hand and opened their hotel room door. Mark let Izzie go in first and closed the door behind him. He reached over and dimmed the lights a little.

Izzie watched him as he took her hands in his, and took a deep breath.

Mark looked into her eyes. "Isobel, you have no idea how long I wanted to tell you. It's been so many years."

Izzie stepped closer to him. "Years?" She asked in a whisper.

Mark nodded. "Yeah, years." He confirmed. "I have strong feelings for you, a lot…" He looked at her. Her eyes seemed to shine. He knew she wanted him to say it, and he was glad to. "Isobel…" He took his hands away from hers and cupped her cheeks in his hands and stepping closer to her. Now they were only a few inches apart. "I love you. I'm in love with you." He closed his eyes. "And it feels so good to say it." He opened his eyes, awaiting her reaction.

Izzie smiled at him softly. "I love you too. I haven't known as long as you have, but I do Mark." She closed her eyes and put her forehead against his. "I love you."

Mark nuzzled his nose against hers. "When we get back, would you like to go on a date with me?" He smiled at her.

Izzie opened her eyes and smiled also. "I would love to."

**XXXXXXX**

While Mark and Izzie were talking, so were their four friends, they were sitting on the floor.

Alex looked at Addison. "Do you think Mark is going to tell her?"

Addison shrugged. "Maybe, but I doubt it. I mean, most likely they're just finishing up a conversation that they didn't get to finish before."

Alex nodded. "Probably."

"I wonder what they're talking about." Meredith said wondering.

They all shrugged.

Something came into Addison's mind and she stood up and walked over to one of her suitcases.

Alex, Meredith, and Derek looked at her confused.

Addison took out something in a box that was on the bottom of her suitcase. She walked over to the others and put it in the middle.

Derek started to laugh. "You brought Monopoly?"

Addison shrugged. "Something to do, and when we play, I want to be the shoe!"

"I want to be the thimble!" Meredith perked up saying.

Alex and Derek just looked at each other.

Alex stood up. "I'm going to pull Mark and Izzie away from their conversation, so we can get the game started."

"Sure, be rude." Addison said lifting the top of the box off.

Alex rolled his eyes and walked out of the hotel room and walked over to Mark and Izzie's. He knocked on the door. "Hey! We're about to start Monopoly, so stop whatever conversation you're having and come over!" He called through the door. He walked back to his and Addison's hotel room.

Izzie and Mark were about to kiss if it wasn't for Alex interrupting. They looked at the door until he finished talking.

"Do you want to tell them?" Mark asked looking back at her.

Izzie looked at him. She leaned up and kissed him. "Not yet, I want to, but not yet. Is that okay with you?"

Mark nodded and kissed her. "It's fine." He put his hand in hers and they made their way to Addison and Alex's hotel room.

Mark and Izzie walked into Alex and Addison's hotel room without knocking, knowing they didn't need to. Mark closed the door behind them. They saw that the group left space for him and Izzie to sit on the floor next to each other. Mark and Izzie sat down.

"We already chose our players, so you're stuck with them." Alex said putting the two small objects in front of them on the Monopoly board that Addison had already set up.

"What were you two talking about?" Addison asked as she put her small player on the Start part of the board, the other following suit.

Mark and Izzie looked at each other, hiding their smiles. Izzie looked at Addison, they weren't telling them quite yet, so she just said something. She shrugged a little. "Nothing important."

Addison nodded as she rolled the dice. She figured it wasn't that important anyway. She moved her person four spaces. "I'm buying!" She said loudly.

"Wow, we haven't even had alcohol she's already loud." Alex said chuckling.

Addison glared at him and slapped him over the head. Good thing she was sitting next to him, slapping him over the head is _so_ much easier that way.

Alex rubbed the back of his head.

Meredith took the fake money Addison handed her and put it in the box, and handed her that card.

Addison took the card from Meredith and handed the dice to Derek who was also next to her.

Derek smiled taking the dice and rolled them. He frowned at the number. Derek took his little object and moved it four spaces.

"Hand it over Shepard!" Addison said sticking her hand out.

Derek handed her the money he had to give to her.

Addison happily took it. "Thank you very much!"

Derek grumbled a your welcome.

Two hours later, they had finally finished the game, Addison winning. Whoever said 'to get money, spend it,' or something like that, was right. Well, at least in Monopoly's case, because she bought everything she landed on, unlike some people, Meredith and Izzie specifically. It just wasn't their game.

"So, are we going back to our rooms, or hanging out the rest of the night and sleeping here?" Izzie asked laying her head on Mark's shoulder.

Meredith put her head against the edge of Addison's hotel bed. "Stay here."

The others nodded.

"But where are we going to sleep?" Derek asked.

"Well, since you four are the two pairs that are okay sleeping in the same bed. Mark and Izzie can use mine, and Meredith and Derek can sleep on Alex's." Addison said with a yawn.

Alex looked at Meredith and Derek. "But _no_ sex! I repeat, _no_ sex while we're in the room!"

Addison agreed. Mark and Izzie looked at each other, but then looked at the others and nodded.

"But where are you two going to sleep?" Izzie asked the two.

Alex shrugged. "I use to go camping all the time with my uncle, so it's not a big deal."

Addison nodded. "Remember when my mattress got wet from that lemonade incident." Mark, Izzie, Alex, and Derek nodded. Meredith got a little confused, since she wasn't there. "I slept on the floor for three weeks."

"Then its settled?" Mark asked.

Everyone else nodded.

**XXXXXXX**

_2 a.m._

Mark and Izzie were facing each other. Izzie's head on Mark's chest, and Mark's arms encircling her wait. This was the first time they had actually really slept together since they made love. To them, just sleeping with each other is enough.

Addison and Alex were on opposite sides of the room, both having no discomfort sleeping on the floor.

Derek and Meredith were up. They were laying on their sides facing away from each other. They both seemed to know that the other was awake, and that everyone else was asleep, but they didn't say anything.

Derek broke the silence. "Just one date Meredith, and if you still don't want to try us, then I'll stop asking you about it." He said in a loud whisper, and sighed. "And no more sex."

Meredith shook her head, even though she knew he couldn't see her, and she couldn't see him. "No, I'm sorry Derek." She said in a loud whisper.

Derek sighed. "Why?"

Meredith closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Derek."

Derek closed his eyes, deciding to talk to her when he was fully awake, he was tired, and getting sleepy now.

Thirty minutes later, they both fell asleep.

Mark kissed Izzie's forehead. He just seemed to wake up for no reason. "I love you." He whispered into her hair, not opening his eyes.

"I love you too." Izzie grumbled into his chest as she buried her head in his chest more, not opening her eyes also.

Mark just smiled into her hair, and gently kissed the top of her head.


	18. Home

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but when the holiday break was over the teachers at my school brought upon a lot of work on us, essays, reports... Also, I won't be typing out the hours, only because I'm confused with it. Please R & R..

**Summary:**Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) Pairings decided, you'll find out what they are throughout.

**X-x-x-X---Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX---X-x-x-X**

The next morning, Mark and Izzie were the first ones to wake up. They smiled at each other and decided to go back to their hotel room to get changed and get packed back up since they were leaving Hawaii to go back home today.

Alex and Addison woke up next. They kicked out Meredith and Derek who were still sleeping, so each pair could pack and shower so they could leave. Meredith and Derek weren't to happy when they were awoken. I guess they both are cranky in the morning if they haven't had sex the night before.

An hour later, of conversation, showers, and packing back up. They stood outside of their hotel rooms.

Addison looked at Mark. "And why couldn't you buy us a longer vacation?"

Mark frowned. "I didn't have enough money?" He said trying not to get on her completely mad. That's something you never should do when it comes to her. He put his arm around Izzie's waist, sort of for protection.

Addison glared at Mark. Alex looked at Addison. "Maybe we should start going?"

Everyone nodded and started to walk to the elevator. Addison struggling with her luggage as they got on.

"Addison? Why did you pack so much stuff?" Izzie asked watching Addison sighing in relief as she put her luggage down.

"Its just the essentials." Addison told her like it was he simplest thing in the world.

Meredith raised an eyebrow at Addison. "What essentials?"

"Hair supplies, shoes, nail set, toe-nail set, condoms-"

Derek cut her off. "I think we get it."

Alex smirked at her. "Condoms?"

Addison glared at him. "Not for you."

Alex was about to say something when the doors of the elevator opened.

They walked to the airport having a small conversation before boarding the plane and finding their seats.

Izzie looked at Mark and put his hand in hers. "I love you." She said softly.

Mark leaned down and kissed her softly. "And I love you."

Izzie smiled.

Alex looked at Addison and smirked. "Condoms? Seriously?"

Addison glared at him as she got out a magazine. "Seriously, and no, you can't help me get rid of them."

Alex frowned. "Oh come on!"

"That's a bad pick-up line." Addison smirked.

Alex was about to say something when confusion etched on to his face.

Derek sighed and looked at Meredith. "Meredith…"

Meredith twisted her hands in her lap and stared at them. "Please, just don't Derek."

Derek felt a little hurt. It was only one date. Instead of saying anything, he just sighed once again and leaned his head against his seat.

**XXXXXXX**

"Three." Mark pointed to a box on one of the Sudoku puzzles him and Izzie were playing at the moment.

Izzie shook her head and pointed to the three at the bottom with her pen. "There's a three right there."

"Okay." Mark looked through the rows and columns again. He pointed to a different box. "A three there."

Izzie smiled amused and looked at him. "What is up with you and the number three?" She asked jokingly.

Mark chuckled. One of his arms were around her shoulders. He smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss on her temple.

Izzie couldn't help but smile at his touch. She wrote down the number three in the box where Mark had pointed to before.

Addison put her finger below her nose thinking she was about to sneeze. She had that tingly feeling in her nose.

Alex raised an eyebrow at her and reached inside her bag for a tissue and held it up to her.

Addison raised her head about to sneeze, then brought it down. She gestured to Alex that she didn't need it.

Alex nodded and put the tissue back in her bag.

Addison raised her head about and sneezed, not really noticing that she had sneezed on Alex's arm.

"Addison!" Alex said as he quickly got the tissue from before out of her bag and wiped his arm that she sneezed on with it.

Addison pointed at him. "That's what you get for looking in my bag!"

Meredith had her head leaned back against the seat. Her eyes were closed, trying to block out the image of the man sitting next to her, which was hard.

Derek looked at Meredith, and sighed. He just continued to stare and try to figure out why she just wouldn't give them a chance. It seemed to constantly haunt his mind.

Meredith felt eyes on her, immediately knowing they were Derek's. Without opening her eyes, she spoke. "Stop looking at me."

"I wasn't." Derek said, obviously lying.

Meredith opened her eyes and looked at Derek. "Yes, you were." Meredith sighed. "Can you just not look at me?"

"I don't know if I can do that." Derek said honestly. The way she looked, it always seemed to make him not look away, like it pulled his sights in.

Meredith looked down at her fingers in her lap. "I just…" She looked at Derek. "I can't think when you're looking at me, Derek, so please, just…" She sighed. "Just stop looking at me."

Derek looked at her, his eyes pleading. This was more than him just looking at her. "Meredith…"

"I'm going to the bathroom." Meredith muttered quietly as she stood up.

**XXXXXXX**

Izzie looked at Mark with a smile on her face. "Remember the time in high school when we were at the Shepard's and you slipped on the flour."

"If I remember correctly, you fell first." Mark said with a chuckle at the memory.

"But you didn't see me fall, so it doesn't count." Izzie said with fake seriousness.

Mark started to laugh. "I don't think that's how it works."

Izzie tried to contain her smile, but she couldn't seem to. "How do you know how it works?"

Mark chuckled. "You stole that from The Office (A/N: do not own)." He said knowingly. They both liked the show and would watch it sometimes when it came on, together.

"Maybe." Izzie said with fake innocence as she started to look left and few times before looking at him and starting to laugh.

Mark started to laugh with her. Hearing her laugh made him think how lucky he was that she loved him back, but then again, he thought about that a lot.

Derek glanced at Meredith from the corner of his eye. He was doing a crossword puzzle, actually, more like having it in front of him so she wouldn't known he kept looking at her.

Meredith was skimming the pages of a magazine. Feeling eyes on her for the, well, she has lost track at this point, she looked at Derek as she put her magazine down in aggravation. "Will you stop looking at me!"

Derek completely looked at her. He wasn't that obvious, was he? "I wasn't, I was- I was doing my crossword puzzle!" He said with a slight stutter.

"Yeah, right." Meredith said sarcastically as she stood up to walk to the bathroom.

Derek opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He sighed as he watched her walk away. He'll ask her again once they were back in Seattle… Maybe.

Addison hummed to a song while she was listening to her iPod.

Alex narrowed his eyes contemplating what the song she was humming was. Then it hit him, he smirked. He looked over at Addison with that same smirk on his face. "Disney? Seriously?"

Addison glared at Alex. "Yes. Have a problem with that?"

"Not a one." Alex said with a small shake of his head, that smirk not coming off.

Addison glared at him with that stupid smirk on his face. She slapped him upside his head before returning to listen to her music.

Alex mouthed 'ow' to himself as he rubbed the back of his head.

**XXXXXXX**

Derek closed his eyes and leaned his head on the back of the seat. He had been caught staring at her again. She had gone to the bathroom like all the other times. He couldn't help it. The way her skin is looks so delicate, but the way it feels on his hands feel like a rare silk, not delicate, but soft.

Meredith walked back to her seat. When she saw that Derek's eyes were closed, she thought he was sleeping. She sighed in relief and sat down in her seat.

Derek could feel her presence by him, but didn't open his eyes. That would only lead to her leaving again, and he didn't want her presence to go away again.

Alex looked at Addison, then glance at the magazine and pen in her hands.

Addison bit her bottom lip in thought. She was doing a simple word scramble out of her magazine.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked curiously. He was a little bored at the moment and wanted to do at least something.

Addison didn't move her eyes away from the magazine. "Word scramble." She replied.

Alex nodded. "Interesting." He glanced over at it, after a few moments, he pointed to one. "Duffel."

Addison raised an eyebrow at him before looking at him again. He was right. She wrote it down. "Thanks."

"No problem." Alex smirked. "You could repay me by-"

"Not going to happen, Alex." Addison said as she wrote another word down for another one.

Izzie lifted her head off Mark's shoulder. "I just realized something."

Mark looked at her curiously. "What?"

Izzie looked at Mark. "That going to Hawaii was the first time I've ever been on a plane." It was true, how she didn't think of it before kind of surprised her.

"Is really was, wasn't it?" Mark said as he realized that it really was her first time on a plane.

Izzie nodded. "It was." She leaned back on her seat and put her head once again on Mark's shoulder.

Mark put his hand in hers and kissed the top of her head.

**XXXXXXX**

Addison sighed in relief. "Finally, we're here."

Alex glanced at Addison. He didn't know why, but he had a small feeling that he didn't want to leave her side, but he brushed the feeling off.

"Thank god." Meredith muttered.

Derek heard her, but decided not to comment. He looked at her for a moment before looking away.

"We're home." Izzie said as she smiled at Mark.

Mark nodded and smiled back at her. "I guess we are." He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.


	19. High School

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! It might a little while before anything really happens between Alex and Addison, but be patient, things will come. As for Meredith and Derek, you'll find out why Meredith doesn't want to go on a date with Derek next chapter. Since the last chapter was came as a late update, I wanted to get this one in sooner. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a fun time making it. Please R & R..

**Summary:**Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) Pairings decided, you'll find out what they are throughout.

**X-x-x-X---Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX---X-x-x-X**

Once they got off the plane, they returned to their respectable homes. After each person unpacked, they met back at Izzie and Meredith's place to eat something, seeing as it was around six at the time.

After they ate, they found themselves sitting in the living room. It was silent, no one seemed to find a topic of discussion. That silence was broken when Derek began to speak.

"Do you remember high school?" Derek asked looking at Mark and Izzie.

Mark smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we had some good times."

"We haven't heard about any of it though." Addison said with a smirk on her face.

Alex smirked with her. "She's right, I think it's time for some stories."

Addison raised an eyebrow at Alex. "Like story time, Alex?"

Alex rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, what kind of a story do you want to hear?" Izzie asked them, her eyebrow slightly risen.

Alex shrugged. "How about when Mark and Izzie first met each other?" He started to smirk.

Derek looked at the others, avoiding Meredith's gaze. "I introduced them a few months before freshman year ended…"

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a Saturday afternoon. Isobel Stevens was sitting on a bench. Her friend Derek had told her that he has been friends with this guy for awhile, and thought it'd be a good idea if they met. She was a little nervous. She usually gets that way with knowing she'd be meeting someone new._

"_Izzie!"_

_Izzie looked over to where her name had been called. She gave Derek a small smile. There was a guy next to him, he seemed a little attractive, but she didn't think that would matter much. She stood up. "Hey."_

_Derek smiled. "Izzie, this is my friend Mark. Mark, this is Izzie."_

_Mark and Izzie shake each other's hands. It was always something people do once they meet each other. Both gave each other a small smile._

_Derek awkwardly stood there. Mark and Izzie's hands hadn't released each other's in close to a minute. He cleared his throat._

_Immediately they took their hands apart from each other's. Izzie had a light color of pink on her cheeks._

"_I'm surprised I haven't seen you around." Mark told her._

_Izzie nodded agreeing. "I'm surprised I haven't seen you around either." She told him truthfully._

"_Mark and I are going to hang out, so I'll see you later?" Derek asked her._

_Mark piped in. "Or she could hang out with us?"_

_Izzie suppressed her surprise when he said that._

_Derek looked at Mark curiously. "Or that." He looked at Izzie. "Do you want to?"_

_Izzie nodded. "Sure." She gave Mark a small smile._

_Derek knew that they had a small thing for each other, but he knew that would pass. It was high school after all._

_END FLASHBACK_

Meredith looked at Mark and Izzie with a smile. "You two had a thing for each other in high school?"

Mark shook his head with a smile. "No, I mean, she was beautiful, still is, but I didn't really have a 'thing' for her." Meredith, Alex, and Addison looked at him. "Fine, a little, but it wasn't anything big."

"Then." Alex muttered.

Addison looked at Izzie with a knowing smile. "Izzie."

Izzie looked at Addison, then glanced at Mark. After a moment of silence. "Fine! I had a small crush on him in high school, but it wasn't that big of one." She blurted out as she leaned back against the couch.

"Aww, Iz…" Mark said playfully as he put his arm around her shoulders.

Izzie rolled her eyes with a smile.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "When was this?"

"Just freshmen year." Mark and Izzie replied in unison. They looked at each other and both let out a small laugh.

Alex smirked. "Go figure that."

Izzie started laughing as she thought of another memory. "Remember Derek's girlfriend junior year?"

Mark started to laugh along with her. "She was so crazy, I swear."

Derek cracked a smile. "She wasn't that bad."

Mark and Izzie looked at each other as they continued laughing.

Meredith shifted uncomfortably from where she was sitting. She didn't want to hear about Derek's past girlfriend's.

Addison sat up more with a smile. "Do tell."

Izzie smiled. "The first time we met her, we were outside of a café…"

_FLASHBACK_

_Izzie and Mark were waiting for Derek outside of Café Loco, a local café._

"_I wonder where Derek is, he usually isn't late." Izzie said._

_Mark nodded. "Yeah, but that just means that it gives us alone time Ms. Stevens." He said jokingly as he put his hands on her waist._

_Izzie started to laugh as she playfully shoved him away. "Shut up Mark."_

"_Hey guys!" Derek said. A brunette woman who looked their age was walking with him. "Sorry I'm late, I had to pick up my girlfriend, Celine. You guys don't mind do you?"_

_Mark and Izzie shook their heads._

_Celine smiled brightly at them both. "Hi! You must be Mark, and you must be Izzie!" She shook both of their hands quickly. "It is so great to meet you! Oh my gosh! You two so cute together! Derek tells me you two are really close, that is so great to hear!" She looks at Izzie. "You have a tomboy look, you wear it so well! I never was interested in that style, but maybe I should now!" She thought for a moment._

_Izzie's eyes were a little wide. She looked at Mark who was stifling a laugh._

"_I'm like, really thirsty! Come on Derek, lets go get our coffees! We'll see you both inside!" Celine grabbed Derek's hand and they quickly went in, mostly because Celine almost started to jog._

_Once they went in, Izzie looked at Mark again. "I'm sort of scared to go in now." Izzie said to Mark a little seriously, and a little jokingly._

_Mark chuckled. "Come on." He put his arm around her shoulders and they both began to walk into the café._

_END FLASHBACK_

The whole room was filled with laughter, even Derek was laughing.

"What were you thinking?" Alex asked him.

Derek looked at him with a smile. "She was nice." He looked at Izzie and Mark. "Right?"

Mark smiled. "She was, but sometimes she talked so fast that you couldn't even understand her."

Izzie started to laugh. "I almost missed when she told me that my shoe needed dusting. That was a little strange." She remembering the time when Celine told her that.

"Wow." Meredith said as she looked at Izzie. It was good to hear that this girl wasn't one to be remembered because of his feelings for her. Why did she care though? They weren't dating, besides, it would be bad if they did… Right?

"Any really crazy things happen in high school?" Alex asked curiously.

Mark smiled. "There was this one time senior year when they actually had a water balloon fight after school."

Derek started to laugh. "We all got so drenched that day."

Izzie shook her head with a smile. "Nobody even knows where they got the water balloons."

"How was it?" Alex asked interested. He never usually I this interested, but seeing as how it was about there past, you could sort of understand why.

Mark began. "See, we were just coming out of the school…"

_FLASHBACK_

_Derek, Izzie, and Mark were walking out the front doors of the school when they saw many seniors, and a few juniors throwing water balloons at each other, there were piles of water balloons everywhere. They had no idea who had put them there._

_Mark put an arm around Izzie and moved her quickly so a water balloons hit the school and not her._

"_Thanks." Izzie said as she looked at the chaos._

_Mark looked around them. "No problem."_

_Derek smirked and put his book bag down. "Let the fun begin." He started to walk away towards a pile of water balloons._

_Mark and Izzie looked at each other. Mark shrugged and put his book bag on the ground. Izzie did the same._

_Izzie gasped as she felt a water balloon hit her butt. She put her hands on her butt and felt the cold wetness._

_Mark looked over at Derek who was now laughing. "Oh, it's on now!" He ran over to a pile of water balloons._

_Izzie started to laugh as she saw Mark throw a water balloon at Derek, then Derek to Mark. She stopped laughing when she felt water hit her waist. She looked over at Mark who was smirking at her. "Okay, now that's it!" She ran over to another pile of water balloons._

_Now they were in an all out water balloon fight._

_END FLASHBACK_

Again, the room was filled with laughter.

"I wish my high school had something like that." Addison said with a sigh.

Alex nodded. "Same here."

"You know what I want to hear?" Meredith said. "The day Mark left for college."

Derek glanced at Izzie and chuckled.

Mark rubbed Izzie's forearm with the hand that was around her.

"What?" Izzie looked at Mark and Derek.

Mark and Derek glanced at each other.

Derek started. "See, my mom and my sisters were also at the airport…"

_FLASHBACK_

_Derek's mom, Lydia, pulled Mark into a hug. "We're going to miss you."_

"_I'm going to miss you all too." Mark said as he released from the hug. He proceeded to hug three of Derek's older sisters. Then he hugged the fourth oldest._

"_Bye Markie." The fourth oldest said._

_Mark chuckled. "Bye Nancy pants." He released from her hug before giving Derek a manly hug._

_When Mark and Derek pulled apart, Izzie grabbed him by the arm and turned him and wrapped him in a hug. "I'm going to miss you." She said muffled into his shoulder._

_The hug caught Mark a little off guard but he immediately relaxed into it. He smiled as he closed his eyes and took in her scent without realizing what he was doing. "I'm going to miss you too, Iz."_

_Nancy and Lydia shared a knowing look._

_Izzie raised her head up from his shoulder to look at him. "Call me right when you get off the plane, got it?" She said seriously._

_Mark smiled at her. "I got it."_

"_Promise? Promise me Mark." Izzie asked with a small smile._

_Mark smiled at her once again. "I promise."_

_Izzie pulled him into another tight hug. "I'm going to miss you so much." She whispered into his shoulder._

_Mark smiled softly and tightened his grip around her. "I'm going to miss you too." He whispered into her hair._

_Flight 1320 was called on the intercom._

"_That's me." Mark said as he slowly released from Izzie._

_Izzie looked at him, you could se a little sadness in her eyes. "Remember."_

_Mark kissed her on her cheek. "I'll remember." He released his hands from hers slowly before making his way to the terminal. When he was almost there to walk to get to the plane, he waved to them, more so on Izzie._

_Izzie gave him a sad smile and waved goodbye to him._

_Mark gave them one last wave before walking to get on the plane._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Aww." Addison and Meredith said at the same time as they looked at Izzie and Mark.

Mark brought Izzie a little closer to him and kissed the side of her head.

Izzie rolled her eyes and looked at Mark with a smile. After a second, she stood up. "I'm going to get something to drink, anyone want anything?" She asked as she looked at everyone.

"Water." Addison said as she sat back.

"I'll take a beer." Alex said.

Derek nodded. "Me too."

Meredith looked at Izzie. "I'll take a water too."

Mark stood up. "I'll help you with them."

Izzie smiled at Mark and they both walked to the kitchen.

When they got in the kitchen, Addison looked at Derek. "Even in high school they basically were in love with each other."

"I would have never guessed." Alex said sarcastically.

Derek shook his head. "I never even released it."

Addison shook her head at Derek. "That's sad."

Derek rolled his eyes at Addison.

When Izzie and Mark walked in the kitchen, they both looked at each other and smiled.

Izzie walked to Mark and put her arms around his neck with a smile and leaned up and kissed him softly.

Mark put his arms around her waist and kissed back.

Izzie smiled as they pulled apart. She nuzzled their noses. "I never realized how mushy we were in high school."

Mark raised an eyebrow at her. "Mushy?"

Izzie nodded. "Mushy. I just couldn't stand to be away from you." She said as she played with the hairs on the back of his neck with her fingers.

"And you still can't. Am I right?" Mark asked with a smile.

"You're very right." Izzie said when she leaned up to kiss him again, but she stopped midway when she heard a scream.

Mark and Izzie looked at each before taking their arms off each other and walked to the threshold of the kitchen and turned themselves to the left to look into the living room.

Meredith and Addison jumped on the couch as they looked at the spider that was crawling on the coffee table.

Izzie's eyes widened when she spotted it, she then clutched onto Mark's arm.

Mark looked at Izzie amused. "You really need to get over your fear of spiders."

Izzie gave Mark a small glare. "Shut up."

Mark chuckled.

Addison glared at Alex who was looking at her amused. "Just kill the damn thing!" She practically screamed.

"Quiet, you'll disturb the neighbors." Alex said smirking as he took off one of his shoes.

Mark chuckled again. "Alex, we are the neighbors."

Derek nodded. "You are."

Alex rolled his eyes as he got on his knees and went to the coffee table. He raised his shoe up and smashed the shoe onto the spider on the coffee table, killing the spider.

Addison and Meredith sighed with relief as they started to sit back on the couch.

Izzie also sighed with relief. She rested her head on Mark's shoulder and looked up at him. "You're staying the night, right?" She asked him softly so no one would hear.

Mark looked down at her, he ran his finger tips over her cheek. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't." He told her softly.

Izzie smiled at him.

Alex stood up and put his shoe back on and moved to sit back down where he was sitting before. "Now, anyone up for strip Twister?" He smirked.

Addison took a pillow off the couch and gestured to Meredith to do the same. They then threw them at Alex.

Alex dodged the pillows and looked at the two women on the couch. "Is that a no?"


	20. Plans

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews! I tried to make this chapter ahead of time so I can put it up sooner! Also, I tried to put a little Addex moment in for all the Addex lovers who really want one. Someone said something with Derek and Izzie bonding, and to tell you the truth, I do actually have something planned for some Izzie and Derek brotherly/sister bonding type thing. I'm thinking it'll be not the next chapter, but the one after that. I think it'll really show something about their past. Please R & R..

**Summary:**Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) Pairings decided, you'll find out what they are throughout.

**X-x-x-X---Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX---X-x-x-X**

Izzie was smiling to herself in the kitchen the next morning. Mark was at his place taking a shower and getting dressed. They all had to get back to work today, Meredith on the other had just had another interview. She looked up from where she was making eggs to smile at Meredith. "Morning."

"Morning." Meredith replied as she took a seat on one of the stools at the counter island.

Izzie's smile faltered a little when she looked at her. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

Meredith nodded, but after a moment she shook her head. "Derek asked me out."

Izzie smiled at her. "That's good, isn't it?" She asked, not sure what was wrong with that.

Meredith looked at Izzie and shook her head. "No, that's bad. I can't go out with him."

Izzie looked at her curiously as she put the eggs in a pan that was smoothed with butter. "Why? I thought you really liked him."

"I can't take that chance." Meredith said taking a deep breath.

Izzie looked at her a little confused as she put bacon strips on another pan. "What do you mean?"

"I could really fall for him Izzie, and I can't take that chance." Meredith said to her with helpless eyes.

Izzie tilted her head to the side curiously and a little confused. "Why?" Taking a chance on love was something she thought was a good thing. Her situation was a different one of course though.

Meredith took a deep breath. "Do you really want to know why?" She saw Izzie nod. "Three years ago… I got engaged." She looked at Izzie's surprised expression and nodded. "He cheated on me." Her eyes darkened. "With his female bitch of a boss."

Izzie looked at Meredith surprised and sympathetically. "Meredith, I had no idea."

Meredith sighed. "I know, and I could never seem forget about it. I always think a guy's going to hurt me somehow, and that something like that would happen again." She admitted.

Izzie turned off the stove and went over to Meredith and pulled her into a hug. "Why don't you tell Derek? He'd understand." She suggested.

Meredith shook her head. "No, no, he can never find out, but maybe… One day."

Izzie gave her one last friendly hug. "Whenever you're ready." She looked at her. "He'll understand."

Meredith smiled thankfully at her. "I hope. Thanks."

Izzie gave her a reassuring smile. "He will, and you're welcome."

Meredith stood up from the stool. "I'm going to take a shower." She waved a little to Izzie as she walked out of the kitchen and passed Mark who was now coming into the kitchen.

Mark smiled at Izzie as he walk to her. "Hi."

Izzie smiled at him and put her hands on his biceps when he came towards her. "Hi." She leaned up and kissed him.

"Tonight." Mark said with a smile as he put his arms around her.

Izzie looked at him a little confused. "What?"

"After dinner tonight, seven o'clock, Alex and everyone would be over hear, and it would be okay if we weren't their. It's normal for us." Mark said with the same smile on his face.

Izzie smiled. "What are you getting at, Sloan?"

"Our first date." Mark leaned down and kissed her.

Izzie put her arms around his neck with a smile. "Seven?"

Mark nodded. "Yes, seven tonight."

"But why after dinner?" Izzie asked him curiously.

"Because I will be serving you dessert." Mark told her with a smile.

Izzie smiled at him. "Really?"

Mark nodded and was about to kiss her when he heard footsteps. They both took their arms off each other.

"Morning." Alex said as he sat down on a chair at the table.

Izzie moved back over to the stove with a smile on her face. "Morning."

Mark walked over to the refrigerator to get himself a bottle of water.

"Can you get me one?" Alex asked Mark who was at the refrigerator.

Mark nodded and smiled at Izzie as he closed the refrigerator door and walked over to where Alex was sitting and handed Alex a bottle of water.

Addison walked into the kitchen. "Morning." She said as she heard the same back from everyone in the room. "Oh! Derek said that he has to do something, so he won't be coming for breakfast today." She informed them as she sat next to Alex at the table. She didn't believe Derek had something to do, but she didn't question him on it.

Just when Addison sat down, Meredith walked in. "Hey." She smiled a small smile at everyone as she took a seat next to Addison.

Mark stood up and smirked at Alex as he gestured to Addison.

Alex glared at Mark.

Mark laughed to himself as he walked over to where Izzie was. "Need any help."

Izzie smiled at him. "Sure, and since I know you know how to make French toast, could you make it?" She asked.

Mark nodded. "Sure." He kissed her temple before getting the bread and cinnamon.

"Today-" Addison began. "-This woman called me on my cell phone. I don't know how she got it, or why she was calling this early in the morning, but she was speaking all this Spanish of French, and I had no idea what to say. After a minute of her talking and me listening, she hangs up! I mean! What the hell?!"

Alex started to laugh. "Wow, Addison." He took a sip from his bottle of water.

"Maybe she had the wrong number." Meredith said with a shrug.

Addison drew out a deep breath. "Lets hope so."

"It probably is." Izzie said looking up from where she was flipping bacon with a fork.

Addison raised an eyebrow at Mark who had taken off his jacket that went with his work close and rolled up his sleeves of his shirt, he was working on French toast. "Are you making French toast Mark?" She asked him.

Mark nodded. "Yes, I am." He glanced up at her.

"You know how to make French toast?" Alex asked as he put his arm around Addison's chair.

Addison looked at the back of her chair and pushed his arm off it.

Mark chuckled at what she did. He rolled his eyes at Alex. "Yes, Alex."

"We didn't know that." Addison said.

Izzie piped in. "I did."

"You don't count though." Alex said as he took another sip of his water.

Izzie stopped flipping bacon to look at Alex and raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

Alex and Addison shared a look.

Addison decided to make up something. She looked at Izzie. "You've known him since high school." She said with a shrug.

"So has Derek, but he doesn't know I know how to make French toast." Mark pointed out.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up."

"I get that everyday." Alex said nodding.

Addison slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!" Alex said rubbing the back of his head.

Mark chuckled as he purposely brushed his hand with Izzie's.

Izzie smiled at him before getting another pan for the sausage.

Alex's phone rang, he got it out of his pocket and flipped it opened, he put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Alex. It's Derek._"

"Hey." Alex replied into the phone and looked at the curious look Addison was giving him.

"_Is Meredith there?_"

Alex nodded into the phone. "Yeah, why?" He asked.

"_Nothing, I'll talk to you later._"

"Later." Alex said before hanging up the phone.

Addison looked at Alex curiously. "Who was that?" She asked.

Alex shook his head. "No one important." When he knew no one was looking, he leaned in closer to Addison and started to whisper. "It was Derek."

Addison furrowed her eyebrows again in curiosity. "Really? Anything happen or something?" She asked also in a whisper.

"He was wondering if Meredith was here. I told him she was, and then we said bye and hung up. I really have no idea what the hell that was about." Alex told her making sure Meredith couldn't here.

Addison furrowed her eyes in confusion. "Derek just told me this morning that he wasn't going to come this morning. I thought that there was more to it, but I didn't question it." Addison said in a whisper of a voice.

"Apparently it's a little more than that." Alex whispered to her.

Mark raised an eyebrow at Addison and Alex. "What are you two talking about?"

Alex looked at Mark and smirked. "Sex."

Addison rolled her eyes and slapped him on the back of his head. "He wishes."

Mark chuckled and went back to making the French toast.

Meredith looked at Addison and Alex curiously. Maybe there was something going on between _them_.

'We'll talk tonight.' Addison mouthed to Alex.

Alex nodded at her and sipped water from his water bottle.

Meredith looked at the clock in the kitchen. She had the get to an interview a few hours away, so she should really leave now. She stood up. "I should get going. Interview somewhere far away." She waved goodbye to them as she walked out the kitchen and proceeded to walk out the front door.

"Does anyone else think that something happened between Derek and Meredith in Hawaii that we didn't know about?" Alex asked as he leaned back against his chair.

Addison raised her hand up for a moment, before putting it down. "I bet you a lot of money something did." She nodded.

"Maybe." Mark said as he looked at Izzie who looked like she was in some kind of thought. "You okay?" He asked her a little concerned.

Izzie snapped out of her daze of thinking about what Meredith told her that morning and looked at Mark. She smiled at him. "I'm fine. Now, finish up the French toast. I'm almost done the bacon, and sausage, and the eggs are already done."

Mark nodded as he put the pieces of French toast on a plate. He put an arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on her cheek before putting the rest on the plate.

Alex and Addison shared a look and rolled their eyes.

"Will you stop doing that!" Addison said looking at Alex.

Alex furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Doing what?" He had no clue.

"Rolling your eyes the same time I do!" Addison said annoyed.

Mark looked at the two curiously. "You were rolling your eyes at us?"

Addison waved him off with her hand. "That's not the point."

Mark glanced at Izzie who looked at him and shrugged.

Addison pointed at Alex. "Don't do that anymore."

Alex smirked. "What if I can't help it, but do it the time as you?"

Addison simply glared at him.

Alex chuckled.


	21. Date

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! The song you will come across in this chapter is Color Everywhere by Youth Asylum, which I do not own. Please R & R..

**Summary:**Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) Pairings decided, you'll find out what they are throughout.

**X-x-x-X---Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX---X-x-x-X**

That night, Izzie was in her room, she was nervous. She didn't know why, it was just Mark, but it was their first date. She looked at the clock. She had twenty minutes until Mark was coming back over. They had decided to tell their friends that they're going to just hang out alone that night at Mark and Alex's place. Their friends didn't think much of it, they've done it before.

**XXXXXXX**

There was a hat on the coffee table, it was flipped upside down. Alex and Addison were throwing cards into the hat from where they were sitting. Derek was sitting on the couch, looking at them amused.

Alex flicked a card with one of his hands and it landed in the hat. "Finally!" He grinned.

Addison raised an eyebrow at him. "You do know that this isn't even a game right?"

"Sure." Alex said as he bent down and picked up more cards on the floor.

Addison rolled her eyes. She boringly threw another card to the hat, which missed and fell to the floor. She looked up from the card in her hand to look at Meredith who was coming out of the kitchen. "Hey."

Meredith looked at Addison, she glanced at Derek, then looked back at Addison. "Hey." She cleared her throat a little. She decided that she wasn't going to be away from him anytime soon, so she started walking into the living room. She sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Derek.

As the tension filled the room, Alex and Addison gave each other a look.

**XXXXXXX**

Izzie bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure where they were even going. He said he was going to make her dessert, so it probably wasn't going to be to fancy. She walked back over to her closet and took out a dark pink, lace, short-sleeved polo and a dark pink camisole, a flowing black skirt that ended just above her knee, and some strappy high heels.

Once she finally decided what she was going to wear, she focused on her make-up. She knew Mark thought that she didn't need much, so she put on some lip gloss and a little bit of mascara. Izzie then moved onto her hair. She sat down looking into her mirror at her vanity. It took her a few moments, but she finally decided to put her hair up in bun, but she left two of her naturally curly/wavy strands of hair on the side of her face.

She took a deep breath.

**XXXXXXX**

There had been silence in the living room for quite some time, deciding to break the silence, Alex stood up. He took a deep breath. "I got nothing." He sat back down.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Nice, Alex." She said sarcastically.

Alex looked at her and shrugged.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Derek stood up, then walked towards the kitchen.

Addison looked at Meredith. "What's going on between you two? Before the trip, you _literally_ couldn't keep your hands off each other." Addison said with curiosity and a little confusion in her voice.

Meredith shook her head. "Nothing." She looked down at the ground as she leaned back against the couch.

Alex and Addison gave each other another look.

Mark walked into the towns home. "Hey." He said as he stood just outside the living room. He was wearing his jacket, it was to cover up the white dress shirt he was wearing underneath it.

"Hey." Alex said glancing at Mark.

Derek walked out of the kitchen and looked at Mark. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I thought you were just going to hang out at your place?" He asked looking at the jacket he was wearing.

Mark nodded. "We are."

"Then why are you wearing your jacket?" Alex asked with his eyebrow slightly risen.

Mark thought for a moment, looking for an excuse. "We're going to stop by the store and grab dessert." He said trying to sound convincing. He saw them nod and drew out a slow breath.

**XXXXXXX**

Izzie grabbed her long, tan colored trench coat. It would cover up the things she was wearing, which would automatically get questioned. Her shoes weren't going to be covered, but she would take the chance on it if anyone asks. Once she put the trench coat on, she looked at the clock, it was just before seven. She knew he'd be here by now. They decided he would come in casually like normal to get me to hang out with him. She took a deep breath and smiled.

**XXXXXXX**

Derek walked back to the living room and sat on the couch with beer in his hands. He needed alcohol if he was going to be sitting in the same room as Meredith.

Mark looked up at the stairs when he heard footsteps. He smiled at Izzie as she smiled at him. "We'll see you later." He said as he put his arm around Izzie's waist.

Izzie smiled and waved a little to them as they were about to walk to the door.

"Don't have to much fun!" Derek said with a grin as he sipped his beer.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Don't drink to much alcohol!"

Derek raised his beer slightly. "Touché my friend. Touché."

Mark chuckled. "Later guys."

They waved and said goodbye as Mark and Izzie walked out the front door and closed the door behind them.

Addison looked at the others. "Anyone else notice the heels she was wearing?"

"I did!" Meredith said nodding.

"Do you think…" Derek said furrowing his eyebrows in curiosity.

Addison shook her head. "Probably not."

Alex nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we'd probably know if they did or not anyway." He shrugged.

Derek nodded. "Yeah…" He sipped his beer.

Meredith glanced at Derek for a moment, but looked back down at the floor when she realized what she was doing.

Alex and Addison looked at each other.

Addison stood up. "I'm going to get something to drink." She started to walk out of the living room.

Alex stood up after her. "Me too." He followed close behind her.

**XXXXXXX**

Once Mark and Izzie were outside, they put their arms around each other and kissed.

"So, you said you were going to make me dessert?" Izzie asked with a smile.

Mark nodded with a smile. "I did." He took her hand in his and tugged for her to follow him. He walked right over to the front door of his and Alex's place.

Izzie raised an eyebrow. "You have a plan for something Mr. Sloan?"

Mark chuckled. "I might." He opened the door and let her go in first, after she did, he went in and closed the door behind him.

Izzie began to take her trench coat off. She put it on the coat rack.

Mark took off his jacket and also put it on the coat rack. When he was done, he looked at what Izzie was wearing. "You look beautiful." He told her with a soft smile. He put his hand on her cheek.

"Thank you." Izzie said with a smile as she put her hands on his shoulders and leaned up and kissed him. "Now, where is this date going to take place?"

Mark took her hand in his once again. "Come on. I'll show you." He smiled and he led them to through the living room and through the kitchen, and opened the screen door that led to the back yard. He closed the screen door behind them.

**XXXXXXX**

Alex and Addison walked into the kitchen and they both groaned.

"This sucks." Alex said.

Addison nodded in agreement. "Yeah, because now we have to figure out how to fix Meredith and Derek, because of some probably stupid fight in Hawaii, and get Mark and Izzie together!" She huffed.

Alex shook his head slowly with a chuckle. "That's not what I was getting at, but yeah."

Addison raised an eyebrow. "Then what were you getting at?" She asked.

Alex shrugged. "Meredith and Derek don't want to be around each other, it's probably more than we think."

Addison raised an eyebrow. "That was very smart of you." She said in a little bit of surprise.

"I have my moments." Alex smirked.

**XXXXXXX**

Derek put his beer down on the coffee table and stood up. He looked at Meredith. "Why?"

Meredith looked up at him from the couch, then looked down at the ground. "What do you mean why?" She asked knowing exactly what he meant.

"You know why Meredith! It's one date! Just tell me the reason why!" Derek said, his voice loud with frustration and a little anger, and maybe even a hint of pain.

Meredith stood up and faced him. "I can't! There is no reason! I only liked the sex! Believe it or not, that's it!" She also said loudly, completely lying through her teeth.

"Can you honestly look me in the eye and say that?!" Derek said, but his voice soon softened. "Look me in the eyes and say that."

Meredith looked into his eyes. She couldn't do this, but she had to do something. "I'm sorry, Derek." She sighed and looked down to the ground.

Derek looked hurt, his whole face portraying that whole emotion. He shook his head and walked out of the living room, and out the front door.

Meredith sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm just not ready yet." She whispered into the now empty living room.

**XXXXXXX**

Alex and Addison heard screaming from the living room.

Addison looked at Alex. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Alex nodded in agreement. "Definitely."

**XXXXXXX**

Izzie smiled and looked what he set up. "Mark…" She said, her voice drifting.

Mark put his arms around her waist from the back and put his chin on her shoulder. "Do you like it?" He turned his head so he could look at her.

Izzie nodded as she turned her head to face his and moved one hand up to put on his cheek. "I love it." She leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for this." Mark smiled at her. Izzie gave him a soft smile back as she looked back at what he had set up.

The usual wooden picnic table was pushed to the back of the yard near to where the fence ended. There was a fence in his yard, and his. It was there when they bought the places. Now, there was a white table cloth laid down on the grass. Around three sides of the table cloth were small candles that were currently lit. On top of the table cloth was a picnic basket, which obviously had the dessert in it. She saw a boom box that had radio near by the table cloth, which she knew probably was not plugged in, but used batteries.

Izzie smiled once again at the scene. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her, and she's glad he was the one who did.

Mark took his arms off from around her, and took his chin off her shoulder. He walked to stand in front of her. He put her hands in his with a smile. "Come on, the dessert is getting warm."

**XXXXXXX**

Addison shook her head. "I have no idea what we're going to do."

Alex smirked. "Maybe we could get them in the same room without them realizing it." He said innocently.

Addison raised her eyebrow. "And how do you suppose we do that?"

Alex smirked once again.

**XXXXXXX**

Meredith sighed. The feeling of pain in herself was clearly heard in her emotions that were screaming through her head. She stood up and bit her bottom lip as she sighed once again. She started to walk towards the stairs.

**XXXXXXX**

_Thirty Minutes Later_

Mark and Izzie had just finished up dessert. They had talked, and it just seemed so natural to do this. It seems like they've been one dates with each other a lot more than once, but maybe it was all the affection and heart that was in them that they showed before in the first place.

Mark smiled softly at her as he stood up. He held his hand out for her to take.

Izzie smiled up at him. She took his hand and stood up.

Mark bent down and turned on the boom box, he knew what song would play, and in a way, he was glad it was that one, it was the feeling that he had the beginning before she came into his life, but mostly, before he knew he was in love with her, until the time she said she loved him back. He stood up when he heard the music start to play. He put his hand on her waist and the other in her hand.

Izzie smiled at him and put the hand that wasn't in his on his shoulder.

_Used to seeing black and white  
never any in between  
waiting on the love of my life  
to come into my dreams  
everything is shades of gray  
never any blues or green_  
_needing someone else to turn to  
someone who could help me learn and see  
all the beauty that was waiting for me_

**XXXXXXX**

Meredith opened the door to her bedroom and sighed once again that night.

_You, you put the blue back in the sky  
you put the rainbow in my eyes  
a silver lining in my prayers  
and now there's color everywhere  
you put the red back in the rose  
just when I needed it the most  
you came along to show you care  
and now there's color everywhere (everywhere)_

**XXXXXXX**

Addison yawned, but then laughed lightly at something stupid Alex said.

_My life is so protect and bold  
never any mystery  
but ever since you shine the light  
all of that is history and now I have a hand to hold  
all the reasons to believe (Yes.)  
If someone in my life was worth living for  
I was hangin' around just wishing on a star  
To put the happiness back in my heart_

**XXXXXXX**

Derek rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sat on the couch of his apartment.

_And you, you put the blue back in the sky  
you put the rainbow in my eyes  
a silver lining in my prayers_

**XXXXXXX**

Meredith walked over to her bed, she sat up against the pillow, then she leaned her head against the wall in back of her with a small thud.

_and now there's color everywhere  
you put the red back in the rose  
just when I needed it the most  
you came along to show you care  
and now there's color everywhere_  
_a silver lining in my prayers  
and now there's color everywhere_

**XXXXXXX**

Alex rubbed the back of his head after Addison slapped the back of it.

_Left those hazy days behind me  
never to return again  
now they're just a faded memory  
ohh ohh.  
Cuz baby its all so clear to see  
The beauty that is waiting there for me_

**XXXXXXX**

Izzie sighed in content as her head laid against Mark's shoulder as they swayed with the music.

Mark smiled at Izzie as he saw a small smile graced her features.

_You, you put the blue back in the sky  
you put the rainbow in my eyes  
a silver lining in my prayers  
and now there's color everywhere  
you put the red back in the rose  
just when I needed it the most  
you came along to show me you care  
and now there's color everywhere  
a silver lining in my prayers  
and now there's color everywhere  
you came along to show you cared  
and now there's color everywhere_

**XXXXXXX**

Meredith pulled her head up from the wall, a small glint of hope it her eyes. She bit her bottom lip.

_Now I have a hand to hold  
And a reason to believe_

"I'm going to tell him the truth. Soon."


	22. Wait

**A/N:** Thank you again for the reviews! Also, I know Thanksgiving way over, but I always imagined it in this chapter. And, I know nothing about the SuperBowl or what time it starts, so please, bare with me. My computer deleted the first half of this chapter, so if it isn't that good, I'm sorry. Please R & R..

**Summary:**Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) Pairings decided, you'll find out what they are throughout.

**X-x-x-X---Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX---X-x-x-X**

_One week and a few days later_

Mark and Izzie still haven't told their friends about their relationship. Alex and Addison are still trying to figure out how to get Meredith and Derek in the same room, lock all the doors and windows without them figuring it out. Meredith and Derek have been avoiding each other like the plague. Meredith has been talking to Izzie, and is slowly to actually talking and telling Derek the truth, but not just yet.

Today was Thanksgiving morning, nine o'clock, and like in years past, Alex, Addison, and Mark were sitting in the living room watching the game. Addison wasn't, she was flipping through a magazine. Derek and Izzie were in the kitchen.

Meredith walked down the stairs fully dressed, and saw the three in the living room. She walked in. "Hey. Why aren't you in the kitchen for breakfast?" She asked curiously.

"It's Thanksgiving." Addison said simply as she looked up from her magazine.

Meredith furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Then why's Izzie in there and not here?"

"She's making Thanksgiving dinner." Mark said glancing at Meredith, then looking back at the

TV where the game was on.

"Oh." Meredith said a little embarrassed that she hadn't figured that out.

Alex looked at the TV, then at Meredith. "Derek's cooking dinner with her, some strange brotherly/sisterly bonding type thing, even though they're not even related."

Meredith nodded, and quietly sighed with relief as she walked over and sat on the ground next to where Addison was sitting on the beanbag chair.

**XXXXXXX**

Derek was stuffing the turkey with stuffing, and Izzie was currently chopping carrots.

Izzie looked over at Derek. He has this look of pain on his face, but he tries to hide it, and she knows it has something to do with what happened with Meredith. She was getting worried about him. "Derek, are you okay?" She stopped chopping.

Derek glanced at Izzie quickly before looking back at the turkey as he kept stuffing it with stuffing. "Fine." He said plainly.

Izzie smiled a little. "You know, when someone says they're fine, they're not."

Derek sighed and stopped stuffing. He looked at Izzie. "It's just…"

"Meredith?" Izzie asked finishing for him.

Derek nodded. "I just don't _really _know why she won't go on a date with me." He said as he again sighed.

"I think she'll tell you, you just have to be patient and wait till she does." Izzie told him warmly.

"I don't know if I can do that." Derek admitted.

Izzie gave him a small smile. "Just try."

Derek sighed. "I'll try. She's worth it."

Izzie's smile widened at what he said about Meredith.

**XXXXXXX**

_Two hours later_

Meredith and Addison switched places an hour ago, their butts started to hurt from sitting in the same place for awhile.

"What time have do you guys usually eat for Thanksgiving?" Meredith asked curiously.

Addison shrugged. "Usually around three, but that's because they start so early in the morning." She added.

"And the fact that we eat dessert and have some sort of movie night thing after dinner, and how the game usually ends by the time dinner starts." Alex informed her.

Mark smiled a little as Alex said the word dessert. That image of he and Izzie's first date still seemed to be fresh in his mind.

**XXXXXXX**

"You know what we need?" Izzie asked as she stopped cutting up mushrooms for the stuffed mushrooms.

Derek raised an eyebrow at her after he had checked the turkey in the oven. "What?"

Izzie smiled and walked over to the radio and turned it on. Move Along by the All-American Rejects (A/N: do not own.) started to play. She turned it up.

Derek chuckled and shook his head.

**XXXXXXX**

_Four hours later_

Izzie and Derek walked out of the kitchen, they knew the game has been down for a few minutes now.

Izzie smiled. "Who won?!" She asked excited. She wanted to watch it, but she had to make dinner, she also had a bet with Mark on who would win.

Mark grunted and took out his wallet. He stood up and walked over to her and gave her fifty dollars. He put his wallet back in his pocket.

Izzie's smile widened and put the money in her pocket. "You're such a good sport." She leaned up and kissed him on his cheek.

Derek chuckled at Mark's expression. He looked at everyone, avoiding looking directly at Meredith. "Dinner's ready."

"Yes! I've been waiting all day for this!" Alex said immediately standing up.

Addison slowly stood up and nodded. "Nice to know, Alex." She said sarcastically.

Alex rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment. He just really wanted to get start eating the food, but he knew it would take a little time for a small event before they ate, which Izzie always initiates.

They all proceeded to walk to the kitchen. When they got there, Alex sat at the end of the table where the turkey was, they alternate who gets to cut it every year, and it was his turn this year. Addison sat on the side of the table near where Alex's seat was. Izzie and Mark sat next to each other across from Addison and Meredith who was now sitting next to Addison. Derek didn't want to sit next to Meredith, so he decided to sit at the other end of the table.

"I think we should say what we're thankful for before we eat." Izzie said, initiating what she always initiated on Thanksgiving.

Addison nodded. "Like we do every year."

The comment went right over Izzie's head. "Who wants to start?" She asked everyone.

Addison pointed to Alex. "He does."

Alex looked over at Addison. "What?" He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He cleared his throat. "What am I thankful for? I'm thankful for this food for one." He smirked.

Everyone let out a light laugh.

"Another thing. You all, I mean, I'd be sitting somewhere drinking beers right now if it wasn't for the fact I knew all of you." Alex said truthfully.

Addison smiled a little. "Aww, Alex."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Enough of that. Who's next?" He looked at Addison. "Addison?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Okay… I'm thankful for shoes, I mean I think it is literally god's given gift."

The room filled with soft laughter.

"But mostly, I'm thankful that I know all of you too, I have no idea where I'd be." Addison nodding.

Alex smirked. "Aww, Addison." He said mimicking her.

Addison stuck her tongue out at him.

Izzie started to smile. "I'm thankful to be here, right here, right now. We've all had our ups and downs, but we're all now here together. I think whatever problems we might have or are going to have will be solved. In the end, we'll all be back here." She said in a little bit of thought.

Mark put her hand in his, causing her to smile.

"Wow…" Addison said a little in aw.

Alex nodded. "Now, _that_ was deep."

Addison looked at Alex. "You just ruined the moment." She leaned over and slapped him over the head.

Alex frowned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll go next." Derek offered. He cleared his throat. "I'm thankful to have met Mark and Izzie in high school, because think about it, I would definitely not be here right now if I didn't."

Mark nodded. "On that note, I'm thankful I met Derek in high school, or else I would have never met Izzie, therefore probably not meeting the rest of you." He added in.

"Sure, add us in at the last minute." Alex joked.

Mark chuckled. "Sorry." He squeezed Izzie's hand that was in his, he smiled at her.

"I'm thankful for my sister. We got through having a bitchy mother together who was never home. I'm also thankful for meeting Izzie. If I hadn't, I'd probably be living with a psycho." Meredith said with a cracked smile.

Light laughter filled the room again.

Alex's eyes brightened as he noticed that she was the last one who would be telling what they're thankful for that night. He stood up and grabbed what he needed to cut the turkey. "Time to cut the turkey!" He said with a grin.

Addison looked at everyone else at the table, except Alex. "It takes so little to make him happy."

Izzie and Meredith started to laugh as Mark and Derek chuckled.

Alex rolled his eyes, but quickly focused back on his target. He puts the utensils onto the turkey and began to cut it.

Soon after, everyone was getting the food and drinks they wanted. They had a lot of food, it wouldn't be Thanksgiving without a lot.

Ten minutes later, everyone was eating and were happy. Any tension that had been there before seemed to dissolve, because they were all there, healthy and happy that they're there, right now, in this time in their lives.

Derek felt vibrating coming from his pocket. He reached in and pulled it out. He finished chewing and flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Hello?" He smiled. "Hi, mom."

Meredith glanced over at Derek.

"Good, it's going really good. How about you? … That's good to here. How is everyone? … They're doing really well… Okay, I'll get her…" Derek handed his cell phone over to Izzie. "It's my mom." He said with a small smile. She always called on Thanksgiving, and other times during each month, but she made sure to call on the holidays.

Izzie smiled as she put the phone to her ear. "Hi Julienne… I'm doing great…" She glanced over at Mark. "Yes, we've taken very good care of your boy…"

Mark chuckled at what she said into the phone.

Izzie blushed. "No… Yes, I'm sure… Yes…" She smiled. "You'll find out soon enough… I know, but you'll have to wait like many others…"

Mark gave her a curious look.

Izzie gave him a look saying that it was nothing. She watched him nod. "Let me get him for you… It's great hearing from you too…" Izzie laughed softly. "I will, don't worry. Okay, here he is, bye." She handed the phone over to Mark.

Mark took the phone from Izzie and put it to his ear. "Happy Thanksgiving… Really, that surprises the heck out of me…" He said sarcastically. "Oh, don't worry, I have…" He smiled over at Izzie. His eyes widened as he heard her words. "What?!…"

The others at the table just looked at him curiously.

"Oh…" Mark laughed nervously. "Right… Okay…" He looked up from talking on the cell phone. "She says Happy Thanksgiving."

"Tell her Happy Thanksgiving for us." Addison said with a smile. She met Derek's mother when she came to visit Derek once, she was really nice.

Mark went back to talking on the cell phone. "They say Happy Thanksgiving… Will do… Okay, bye." He handed the phone back over to Derek.

Derek put the phone back to his ear. "Hey… Right, give them each a hug for me… Love you… Bye." He closed his phone shut and put it back in his pocket.

Mark pointed at Derek. "Your mother wanted me to do something."

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? What would that be?"

Mark put his hand down, leaned over and kissed Izzie on her cheek.

Izzie looked at Mark. "Julienne told you to do that?" She asked surprised.

Mark nodded. "Specifically that."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I'm going to talk to her about that."

Addison smiled. "You're mother's awesome."

Alex chuckled.

Meredith watched everyone interact. She didn't know Derek's mother, she didn't really know about a few things that involved them knowing from the past. She just sat there with a small smile at everyone. She'll know in time, it wasn't like she's been there for years with them like they have been with each other.

**XXXXXXX**

_One and half hours later_

The table has been cleared and cleared off, and they were now in the living room, deciding on what movie they were going to watch first.

"No!" Meredith and Izzie said as Addison suggested a horror movie.

Addison looked at the two. "Why not?"

"Last time I kept having to push my face on Mark's shoulder because I was so freaked out." Izzie reminded her.

Addison raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "And that's a bad thing for you?"

Deciding to stop this before it became an argument of some sort, Derek picked up a movie. "How about this one?" He asked holding it up.

Alex nodded approvingly at his choice. "Rush Hour two (A/N: do not own), good movie."

Mark leaned over so his mouth was close to her ear. "What is it good for? Absolutely nothing." He say playfully in her ear.

Izzie started to laugh. "Shut up Mark." She lightly hit his shoulder before resting her head on it.

"Rush Hour two it is." Derek said before putting the DVD in. He walked back to his seat on the couch and used the TV changer to press play. He put the TV changer back on the coffee table.

It wasn't long after until Mark started to hum the 'what is it good for? Absolutely nothing' tune.

**XXXXXXX**

_Two and a half hours later_

It was around seven now, and they had just finished watching the movie Premonition (A/N: do not own). Now, they were all making their way to the kitchen, they were having dessert.

Izzie and Mark got the dessert out of the refrigerator, a lot were homemade by Izzie. They laid them out on the table.

"My favorite time of the year." Alex said scanning the food with his eyes.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Of course it is, it involves a lot of food."

Derek chuckled.

Alex took a plate from the pile that was in the middle of the table, it was a small pile seeing as how they didn't have that many people at the table.

Mark just grabbed a brownie and took a bite of it. He swallowed it and looked at it. "You love to make brownies."

Izzie shrugged. "Depends." She said truthfully.

Mark nodded. "I know."

Meredith smiled at the two before glancing at Derek. She almost caught his eye, but she turned away before their eyes could connect. She leaned over and got a plate from the middle of the table.

"Alex!" Addison said with a gasp as she got a napkin and started to wipe her elbow of cherry pie.

Alex smiled nervously. "Sorry." He wouldn't be surprised if she hit his over the head again.

Mark leaned over to whisper in Izzie's ear. "Wait for it…"

Izzie smiled, knowing exactly what he was talking about, but after a few moments, to everyone's surprise, Addison only glared at Alex. She leaned over to whisper in Mark's ear with a grin. "Wait for what?" She teased.

Mark chuckled as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks." Meredith said with a small, nervous smile as Derek handed her the pumpkin pie she was reaching for.

Derek gave her a small smile. "Your welcome." He just had to wait, and he would.

**XXXXXXX**

_Four hours later_

Derek said goodbye and left, giving Meredith a small smile as he did. Alex and Addison left, bickering, but ended up just laughing and going to their own homes. Meredith yawned and went to bed. Mark once again was staying with Izzie.

Izzie and Mark were in Izzie's room. Izzie was changing into some pajama shorts and a tank top, and Mark was stripping down to his boxers and the tank top he wore under his shirt.

Once that was done, Mark turned off the light and they went into Izzie's bed.

As Mark put his arm's around Izzie, she smiled. "Today was a fun day." Mark said as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"And no one fought." Izzie said surprised. She then rolled her eyes. "Sort of."

Mark chuckled. He kissed her shoulder again. "You have the smoothest shoulder."

Izzie smiled. "Thanks." She closed her eyes as his hands began to put his hands under her shirts and gently put his hand on her stomach.

"No problem." Mark said as he leaned and kissed her ear.

Izzie turned to face him, his hand making it's way to her bare back.

Mark raised an eyebrow at her. "Giving in are we?" He asked with a smile.

"Shut up." Izzie said before bringing her lips to his.

**XXXXXXX**

Alex reached over to retrieve his cell phone that was ringing in his bedroom. He opened it and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_I'm not tired._"

Alex chuckled. "Me either. Anything good on?"

"_A Stranger Calls _(A/N: do not own) _is on!_"

Alex nodded. "Cool. I think I'm going to try to sleep. I have work tomorrow."

"_Alright. Night Alex._"

Alex smiled a little. "Night Addison." He flipped his cell phone closed. Having a close female friend wasn't that bad.


	23. Drunk off of Coffee

**A/N:** I am SO sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I kept trying to make this chapter, but… I lost my muse! I got it back, and here's the next chapter! There's a bit of everything for everyone, at least I think for this chapter. Please R & R..

**Summary: **Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) McStizzie, Mer/Der, future Addex

**X-x-x-X--Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX--X-x-x-X**

_Two weeks later_

Izzie's eyelids fluttered open, she noticed that there wasn't a man next to her in her bed. Her alarm went off, she leaned over and turned it off. She felt the spot where he once was, the spot was still warm, so she knew that he hadn't been gone long. She looked up as she heard her door open. She smiled as she saw him holding two mugs of coffee in his hands.

"Morning." Mark said with a smile as he walked over to the bed.

Izzie slowly started to sit up with a yawn. "Morning." She gave him a tired smile.

Mark sat down on the side of her bed and handed her a mug of coffee. "Last night was fun." He said with a smile.

Izzie took the mug gratefully with a small smile. "It was. Who knew Alex knew all the words to the Gettysburg Address?" She took a sip of her coffee.

Mark chuckled. "I didn't that's for sure." He leaned down to her and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "How did we even get on that topic anyway?"

Izzie let out a small laugh. "We were flipping through channels and we heard something about it on the History Channel (A/N: do not own)."

Mark nodded. "That's right. I wonder what else he knows." He said jokingly as he watched her sit next to his on the side of her bed. He put his arm around her shoulders.

Izzie nodded. "I'm hungry." She sipped her coffee.

"Then I guess you should make breakfast." Mark told her playfully.

Izzie smirked at him. "Not that kind of hungry."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"For the past three days, I've put my alarm thirty minutes early." Izzie gave him a wicked grin.

Mark smiled. "And you didn't tell me this why?"

Izzie shrugged. "I wanted you to get use to it."

Mark nodded as he took both their mugs and put them on her nightstand near her bed. "I'm all for it."

Izzie laughed lightly. "Wow."

Mark smirked at her. "You just wait and see how you'll say it then." He put his hands on her waist and brought his lips to hers feverishly.

They parted after a few moments when breath became necessary. "I really need to take a shower." Izzie said with a mischievous grin.

Mark smiled. "Me too." He put a hand around her back and put another under her legs and stood up with her in his arms.

"I love you." Izzie told him with a smile as she quickly put her arms around his neck.

Mark kissed her. "I love you too."

**XXXXXXX**

Derek was just getting out of bed when he heard a knock at his front door. He walked to it wearing black men's stretch pants and a white manly tank top. He opened the door, surprised to find Meredith at his doorstep. "Hey."

Meredith smiled nervously at him. "Hey."

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Derek asked a little worried. He couldn't think of any reason why she was here this early in the morning.

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, everything is fine. I just…" She took a deep breath. "I want to explain to you why I don't want to go out on a date with you."

Derek looked at her surprised. This is what he had been waiting for. He quickly nodded and opened the door more and stepped to the side. "Come in."

Meredith stepped inside of his apartment. It looked clean, of course there was the thrown book and DVD on the ground where she could see.

Derek gestured toward the living room. "Sit down."

Meredith glanced at him and made her way into his living room. She walked to the couch and sat down on it. It was soft, comfy, very cushiony.

Derek walked in and sat down next to her. He figured he might need to brace himself for this, and so he did, in his mind. "What is it?"

Meredith looked down in her lap and put her hands together. She took another deep breath and looked at Derek. "Three years ago… I got engaged-" She was cut off.

Derek looked at her shocked. "You're not still married are you?"

Meredith shook her head quickly. "No! No! He cheated on me."

Derek's face softened.

Meredith avoided his gaze. "With his boss, and ever since that happened I haven't felt right in a relationship. I'm sorry Derek."

Derek nodded and sighed. "I understand." He took her hand and put it in his. "But when you're ready, I'll be here."

Meredith looked at their hands together and then up into his eyes. He wasn't lying, and it made her have hope. A small smile crept upon her face.

**XXXXXXX**

Alex groaned as he heard his cell phone go off. He kept his eyes closed as he reached over for it. It took him a few tries, but he finally found it and picked it up. He opened it, refusing to open his eyes. He put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Still in bed?_"

Alex rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "Yes, Addison. I am."

"_Bum._"

Alex rolled his eyes.

"_I officially give up on Meredith and Derek, and Mark and Izzie. They're going to have to figure it out all by themselves._"

Alex chuckled when he heard her huff over the phone. "Bought time you finally give up. I did a long time ago."

"_That's why you should learn to stick with your guns Karev!_"

Alex shook his head. "I will totally do that Addison." He said sarcastically.

"_Sure you will. Alex?_"

Alex sat up and stretched the arm that wasn't holding the cell phone. "Yeah?"

"_I'm coming over soon. Get coffee prepared._"

Alex was about the say something, but she hung up before he could. "Bitch." He muttered.

**XXXXXXX**

Izzie put her arms around Mark in the shower.

Mark put his hands on her waist and met her halfway in a sultry kiss. He moved his hand to the back of her head to bring her lips closer to his.

"Mark. Shampoo." Izzie said against his lips.

Mark nipped at her chin, then kissed down to her neck. "Shampoo. Right."

"Mark." Izzie moaned out. "I really do need to shampoo my hair before the water runs out."

Mark kissed up to her collar bone. "And you will. Just not yet." He kissed up to her shoulder and nipped at it.

Izzie bit her lip, refraining another moan. "Mark-"

Mark cut her off by putting his lips on hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Izzie put her hands on the side of his face. Oh yeah, she'd wait.

**XXXXXXX**

Derek led Meredith to the front door. "Are you sure you don't want to stay and have some coffee or something?"

Meredith nodded and gave him a small smile. "I'm sure."

Derek opened the door for her. Meredith walked to the threshold before turning to him.

"If you need anything, I'm here." Derek gave her a sincere smile. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Meredith smiled as he felt his lips on her cheeks. "I know." She looked at him, full of hope. "Thank you."

Derek shook his head. "You don't have to thank me for this."

Meredith took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. She let go and turned to leave.

Derek watched her go for a few moments before closing the door. He smiled to himself.

Meredith sighed in relief as she got to her car. This definitely went better than she thought it would. She smiled to herself.

**XXXXXXX**

Alex had just finished pouring coffee in two mugs when he heard a knock on the door. He didn't even bother changing from the clothes he wore to bed to the ones he went to work in. He walked to the front door and opened it. "Hello Satan."

Addison rolled her eyes. "How many times have I told you! I'd prefer Ruler of All that is Evil." She looked at his choice of clothing. "Bum."

"Nice Addy. Real nice." Alex said stepping to the side to let her in.

Addison walked in. "My boss says I need to expand my cliental."

Alex chuckled and closed the door behind her. "You're already one of the best. Why would he think that?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Besides, it's the new boss. He's like your cousin James."

Alex furrowed his eyebrows as they started walking towards the kitchen. "You hate my cousin James."

Addison looked at him. "Exactly."

"Ouch." Alex said grabbing the mugs off the counter and handing one to her.

Addison sipped her coffee. "You telling me."

**XXXXXXX**

Mark and Izzie smiled at each other as they wrapped white towels around themselves.

"I'm glad Meredith isn't home yet." Izzie said, relieved.

Mark smirked. "Why? Because you know that she would hear you screaming out my name?"

Izzie smiled and slapped his arm lightly. "No!" She put her hands on his biceps and leaned up and kissed him. "I'm not that loud."

Mark continued to smirk. "Yes you are."

Izzie kissed him again. "I." She kissed him. "Am." She kissed him once again. "Not."

Mark mocked her and kissed her. "Yes." He kissed her. "You." He smiled and kissed her. "Are."

Izzie groaned and put her head against his chest. "God, I am."

Mark's arms encircled her waist. "That's the first step to recovery."

Izzie started to laugh as she took her head off his chest. "Shut up!"

"Gladly." Mark smiled at her and kissed her.

**XXXXXXX**

Meredith sat in her car. She hadn't started it yet to leave. She let the memory of the very first time she met Derek to consume her mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_Izzie ran and hugged a man with dark hair, he was pretty cute. She let go and looked at her friend. "Meredith, this is Derek."_

_Meredith looked at Derek. He was very attractive. "Hi."_

_Derek couldn't take his eyes off the woman who was like his sister's friend. "Hi."_

"_I have something for you! I'll be back!" Izzie smiled happily and made her way into the building to go to her dorm._

_Derek and Meredith stood there awkwardly. They smiled at each other._

"_So…" Derek said putting his hands in his pockets. "What are you preparing to be?"_

_Meredith cleared her throat a little. "I'm not completely sure yet."_

"_Oh. Okay." Derek glanced at her. "Well… It's nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out for her to shake._

_Meredith smiled at him and put her hand in his. A spark igniting within not only her, but him. "It's nice to meet you too."_

_Their eyes connected. _

_Izzie walked to them and stood to the side for a moment. She looked between the two, a smile on her face._

_END FLASHBACK_

Meredith then had thoughts of what would of happened if she hadn't of dropped out of college. Maybe she would of seen him again. Maybe that would of distracted her from dating that guy that she regret ever meeting. That cheating bastard. With that thought, she put her key into the ignition.

**XXXXXXX**

Alex and Addison were talking and drinking their second cups of coffee.

"Do you think it's possible for a person to get drunk off of coffee?" Addison asked curiously as she looked at her coffee.

Alex looked at her strangely. "Why would anyone think that could actually happen?"

Addison shrugged and sipped her coffee. "They could… If they put alcohol in it first."

Alex looked at her, amused. "Then they would probably get drunk if they drank enough of it."

Addison nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Alex sipped his cup of coffee. "How do we even come up with these stupid conversations?"

Addison looked at Alex and shrugged. "Lack of anything better to talk about I guess."

**X-x-x-X--Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX--X-x-x-X**

**A/N:** Since it has been such a long time since I updated, I've decided to make another proposition.

This time, their will only be one saying, but it'll be more than just a small scene. After who you say who says it, you put down the pairing. If you're the first person to get it right, depending on the pairing, it could go from an accidental kiss to someone walking in on beginning of kitchen sex. I am willing to alter something's in this story, depending on the couple of course.

Here's the saying.

"Life's just full of possibilities isn't it?"

That's it. You get it right, you may have the power to alter what you have been waiting for. I won't say it'll be what you expected in further chapters, but something will happen.


	24. Mousse

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! I love getting them!

**A/N 2: **The proposition, I'm sorry to say no one got it right. You'll see who really said it this chapter. Please R & R..

**Summary: **Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) McStizzie, Mer/Der, future Addex

**X-x-x-X--Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX--X-x-x-X**

Later that night, Meredith and Izzie were sitting on their couch. No one was around at the moment.

Meredith smiled at Izzie. "I told him."

Izzie looked at her confused, but then it hit her. "You did?"

Meredith nodded and took a deep, relieved breath. "I did."

Izzie smiled at her. "How did it go?"

"It went really well." Meredith said, another smile appearing on her face. "He said he'd be there when I'm ready."

Izzie pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you two are on good terms now."

Meredith hugged Izzie back for a moment before they parted. She smiled. "Me too."

"Alex, Tomsk is in Russia." Addison told him matter of factly as they entered Meredith and Izzie's living room.

Alex shook his head. "Don't think so."

Derek followed behind them, looking amused. "Alex, it is in Russia."

Alex looked at Derek and frowned. "Go put mousse in your hair!"

"Hey, this is all natural." Derek said pointing to his hair.

Addison smiled amused at him. "So you don't shower?"

Derek looked at Addison. "That's not what I meant!"

Izzie smiled at him, trying not to laugh. "That's actually what it sounded like."

"Correction, that _is _what it sounded like." Alex told him.

Meredith smiled up at him, but soon started to laugh.

Derek looked at Meredith, then at Alex and Addison, ready to say something when someone walked in.

"Hey." Mark said walking into the living room. He walked to the couch and gave Izzie a kiss on her cheek before sitting on the side of her that Meredith wasn't on.

Meredith stopped laughing to look at Derek. "Your hair looks very nice today Derek."

Derek groaned. "I'm going to get a beer." He turned and walked out of the living room.

"What was that about?" Mark asked looking at Izzie.

Alex chuckled and walked to the arm chair.

Addison looked at Mark. "Derek says he doesn't take showers." She sat down in the beanbag chair.

Derek walked back into the living room, sitting on the other side of Meredith where Izzie wasn't sitting. "I do not!"

"Sure." Addison said grabbing a magazine that was next to the beanbag chair.

"I don't!" Derek said, trying to defend what he does to his hair.

Meredith patted his shoulder a few times. "It's okay Derek, we know."

Mark chuckled. "Yeah, we know you shower and use mousse."

"I do not use mousse!" Derek said looking at Mark.

Mark held up his hands in surrender.

Izzie smiled amusingly at Mark as he did that.

Mark put his arm around Izzie's shoulders.

Addison started to laugh as she looked at her magazine. She held it up and turned it so they could look on the two pages. "Look! One hundred one ways to style your hair!" She turned it back to herself. "And using mousse is number thirty-three." She grinned. "Go figure."

"Damn it. I thought it would be number one." Alex said jokingly.

Izzie looked at Derek. "We'll stop Derek. Or more like _they'll_ stop." She gave Alex and Addison a glare.

Addison looked at Derek. "Sorry."

Alex nodded. "Me too." He looked like he was about to say something else.

Addison gave him a glare, stopping him from saying the thing he was going to say.

Alex rolled his eyes and didn't say anything.

A silence filled the room.

"This is pleasant." Mark said sarcastically.

Izzie smiled and looked up at him.

Something popped into Alex's head, and he looked at Izzie. "Izzie, didn't you make cookies yesterday?"

"Oh yeah!" Izzie stood up, now remembering. "I'll be back." She walked out of the living room to the kitchen.

Mark watched her walk out, trying to figure out an excuse to go to the kitchen to be with her, alone.

Alex looked at Addison with a grin. "You know, you should learn to bake."

Addison raised an eyebrow at him. "And why is that?"

"It would be easier to imagine you in an apron, naked." Alex said smirking.

Mark glared at him. Did that mean he imagined Izzie naked in an apron?

Alex looked at Mark and frowned. Then he figured out why. "No Mark, I do not imagine Izzie like that."

Mark glanced at everyone else and leaned back against the couch, not saying anything.

"Aww, Mark's jealous." Meredith said looking at him, smiling. "That's so sweet."

Addison nodded with a smile. "Now tell her you love her when she comes back."

Mark looked at Addison, holding back a smirk, he'd said that to her many times before already. "Want me to say the time you got drunk?"

Addison's eyes widened. "Izzie told you that?!"

Mark nodded. "Yes she did."

Addison looked at Alex. "I blame you."

Alex raised his hands up in the air. "What did I do?"

"What didn't you do?" Addison said folding her arms across her chest.

Derek looked at Mark and Meredith. "This is amusing."

Meredith nodded as Mark chuckled.

Izzie walked into the living room, putting two large plates of cookies on the coffee table. "So, what are we talking about?" She asked sitting back on her spot on the couch and leaning into Mark.

Mark gave Addison a glare.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Just about the kind of mousse Derek uses." She said looking at Derek.

Mark looked at Izzie and kissed the side of her head after he put his arm around her shoulders.

Derek looked at Addison. "Seriously?" He took a gulp of his beer. "Seriously?" He muttered.

Meredith patted his leg with amusement.

Alex grinned as he took a cookie off the plate. He took a bite of it. He loved food. He finished chewing before looking at Addison. "You know that romance novelist or whatever you like?"

Addison raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes."

"He's going to be at the bookstore tomorrow signing books or whatever the hell they do when they're there." Alex said finishing off his cookie and getting another.

Addison smiled widely. "Seriously?"

Alex nodded. "Seriously." He said with his mouth full.

Addison frowned. "Don't talk with your mouth full." She perked up. "I am seriously going tomorrow."

"We all say seriously a lot." Meredith observed.

Izzie started to laugh. "Wow, we do."

"Seriously, I _seriously _didn't know that… _Seriously_." Alex said jokingly

Addison rolled her eyes. "Shut up Alex."

Alex put a hand over his heart. "And to the man who told you about the man at the bookstore. I'm upset." He said with fake hurt.

"Go eat your cookie!" Addison said with a glare.

Mark looked between the two and decided to ease the tension. "Parcheesi anyone?"

The rest of the group looked at him.

Izzie smiled sweetly at him. "It's nice of you for trying."

Derek picked up the TV changer from the coffee table. "Who wants to watch some Friends (A/N: do not own)?"

Addison shook her head in disappointment. "You people need to learn how to ease tension, because this is obviously not the way."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Fascinating."

Alex finished his third cookie and reached for another.

Addison looked at Alex, disgusted.

Izzie looked at the TV and started to laugh.

On the TV, the character Ross was punching Joey on the side of his head, he put bubble wrap around Joey's head before.

Mark looked at Izzie and smiled. He nuzzled his nose against her hair. After a moment, he looked back at the TV.

"I've never seen this show before." Meredith confessed.

Derek looked at her. "You haven't?"

Meredith shook her head. "I never watched that much TV." She told him.

Derek nodded. "We'll have to watch TV more often then."

Meredith gave him a small smile. "Yeah, we will."

Addison looked at the two pairs and looked at Alex, shaking her head.

Alex nodded, his eyes widening a little as he reached down for another cookie.

Addison stood up. She smiled. "I'm going to go, big day tomorrow."

"Novelist?" Alex asked smirking.

Addison glared at him before waving goodbye to the others and walking out of the living room, and out of their place.

Derek stood up. "I should get going too. I have to go in early tomorrow."

"I'll walk you out." Meredith said standing up and walking with his to the door.

Once Mark saw that they left the living room, he looked at Izzie. "Is everything okay between them?"

Izzie nodded with a smile. "Yeah, everything's okay." She kissed him on his cheek before putting her hand around his stomach and resting her head on his chest.

Alex looked at the two. He rolled his eyes and picked up another cookie.

Derek opened the front door.

Meredith smiled at him softly. "I'll tell you."

Derek looked at her, a little confused.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready." Meredith explained to him.

Derek smiled at her. "I know." He walked out the door, but turned around to look at her. "Goodnight Meredith."

Meredith gave him a small wave. "Goodnight Derek." She watched him walk to his car before closing the door. She sighed. Why did it seem so hard not to be with him?

Alex stood up. "I mine as well go. I don't want to deal with how mush you two are." He said to the two on the couch.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Nice to know Alex."

Meredith walked to the bottom of the stairs. "I'm going to bed. Night guys." She called out to them before starting to walk up the stairs.

"Night lovebirds." Alex said with a smirk and a small wave before exiting the living room and the towns home.

Izzie looked up at Mark. "We are lovebirds aren't we?"

"Very much so." Mark said with a grin as he leaned down and kissed her.

Izzie rested her head back against his chest. "I'm tired."

Mark brushed come strands of her hair out of her face. "We should go to bed then."

Izzie nodded and raised her head up to look at him. "Life's full of possibilities isn't it?" She said smiling in thought.

Mark smiled down at her. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, Addison and Alex have been a getting along _a lot_ better, Meredith and Derek have a real chance of getting together soon, and…" Izzie put her arms around Mark's neck. "And we're together. Don't you think anything is possible?" She asked him curiously.

Mark nodded as his arms encircled her waist. "I do, and you made me believe that anything is."

Izzie smiled softly at him. She leaned in and met him halfway in a kiss.


	25. Optimistic

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews! Someone said they wanted more Addex, and let me tell you, you will be getting more of them together more often, I'm trying to form something. Meredith opening up to Derek more, well, that I'm trying to progress with. This chapter, trust me, you'll all get what you wanted, hopefully, at least partially. Oh! And every movie that is mentioned, I do not own! Please R & R..

**Summary: **Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) McStizzie, Mer/Der, future Addex

**X-x-x-X--Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX--X-x-x-X**

The next night, Meredith was standing in front of Derek's door. She was mentally trying to decide if she should knock or not. After a few moments, she finally got the courage to knock on the door.

Soon enough, Derek answered it. He was surprised to see her, but he was glad she was there, even though he had no idea why she was. "Hey."

Meredith smiled. "Hey. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said a little nervously.

Derek shook his head. "No, come in." He said stepping to the side and widening the door open.

Meredith stepped inside, it seemed cleaner then last time she was there.

Derek closed the door and turned to Meredith. "What's up?" He asked giving her a smile.

Meredith gave him a nervous smile. "I was hoping that maybe we could hang out or something." She said, hoping that he wasn't to busy with anything.

A smile spread across Derek's face. "Sure." He was glad that she came over. This could be a step to something more, but he wasn't getting his hopes up. "Do you want some coffee?"

Meredith nodded. "Okay." She watched him walk to his kitchen. She smiled to herself.

**XXXXXXX**

Mark and Izzie were sitting at a table at an Italian restaurant.

"What are you going to get?" Mark asked, looking up from his menu to look at her.

Izzie bit her bottom lip. "I'm not sure yet." She smiled a little. "So many choices." She looked up at him, smiling.

Mark smiled softly. "Yeah…" He couldn't take his eyes away from her. The way her eyes just seemed to sparkle. He was just fixated.

Izzie looked back up at him from where she was looking down at her menu. She felt his gaze on her for quite a few moments. "Do I have something in my hair or something?" She asked tring to figure out why he was staring.

Mark shook his head, refusing to take his eyes off her. "No." He said softly. "You look beautiful."

A soft smile grazed Izzie's features.

**XXXXXXX**

"My dad's in the hospital." Addison said staring at the beer in her hands. Her and Alex were sitting on his couch at his place.

Alex looked at her. He was wondering why she was being so quiet. "I thought you said he was getting better?" He asked.

Addison nodded. "He was, but then he got worse… Really worse." She said with a sigh, taking a sip of her beer.

Alex nudged her shoulder with his. "Hey, have some hope. You're dad's a strong guy, he'll make it through."

Addison looked up at him, letting a faint smile appear on her face. "Thanks Alex."

Alex gave a her a reassuring smile. "You don't have to thank me, it's true. Now…" He picked up two things. "TV guide or Connect Four?"

Addison couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her lips.

**XXXXXXX**

Meredith and Derek were now sitting on Derek's couch. A silence was filling the room.

"Izzie told me you had sisters. How many?" Meredith asked, trying to make conversation somehow, and she was a little curious to know about his life.

Derek drank some of his coffee, and then put it on his coffee table. "Four… There's Diane, Alison, Brianna, and Nancy." He told her.

Meredith nodded. "Do you have any brothers?" She asked curiously.

Derek shook his had. "No, I'm the only guy. Do you have any siblings?" He asked leaning back against the couch.

Meredith nodded. "Just a sister. Her name is Lexie." She said picking up her coffee.

"Is she younger or older?" Derek asked curiously.

"Younger." Meredith informed him. "We're two years apart."

**XXXXXXX**

"At work, they're having a Christmas party in a week, before we get off for it." Mark told her taking a bite of his food.

Izzie took a sip of her drink. "Really? Are you going?"

Mark shrugged. "Only if-" He smiled at her. "-you Ms. Stevens will come as my date."

Izzie looked at him, a smile forming on her face. "A Christmas party?" She pretended to think about it for a moment. "I would love to."

Mark reached his hand over to take hers in his.

Izzie smiled. "You've become such a romantic." She teased.

"And it's all your fault." Mark said with a smile, his thumb rubbing gently over hers.

Izzie nodded. "It is, and I'm willing to take the blame."

"Are you sure?" Mark asked with fake seriousness.

Izzie tried to keep a straight face. "Positive."

**XXXXXXX**

"You think your dad might be out of jail?" Addison asked, shocked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know yet. I think I might have to talk to my mom."

Addison put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Alex."

Alex shrugged. "Until I know he's out of jail, I'm not worrying." He told her.

Addison gave him a small smile. "Good for you Alex."

"I'm trying a new optimistic thing that's why." Alex said sipping his beer.

Addison gave him a curious look. "Seriously?"

Alex nodded. "Oh yeah. Seriously."

"Why?" Addison said turning her whole body to face him.

Alex shrugged. "Nobody else seems to be anymore. I mean, someone other than Izzie has to think good thoughts of the future."

Addison thought for a moment. "I never really thought about it."

Alex looked at her. "I have."

"There's a lot more to you than I thought." Addison said tilting her head to the side.

Alex started to grin. "Of course there is. There are many sides to this face."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Well, if you put it that way…"

**XXXXXXX**

"My dad died when I was in seventh grade." Derek told Meredith.

Meredith nodded. "My parents are both alive… My dad _might. _He left us when Lexie was two."

"That must have been hard." Derek said.

Meredith shrugged. "I was four, I didn't know what was going on, but how about you. Were you close to your dad?" She asked.

Derek nodded. "Yeah, he got me into my love of the outdoors. He took me fishing and we camped every chance we get." He smiled a little at the memory. "My sisters never wanted to go. Nancy was never sure if she did, but in the end she never did want to, so it always ended up being him and me."

Meredith smiled softly at him. "It must have been nice."

Derek smiled as he nodded. "It was." He brought his eyes to her. "How about you and your mom?"

Meredith sighed. "My sister and me never had a good relationship with her. She was either at work, or out doing stuff. When she was home, all she did was put us down. If I didn't have Lexie there, I don't know what I would of done." She told him honestly.

"But you did, and you both made it through." Derek said with a smile.

Meredith nodded. "We did. It's like we didn't even have a parent at all though, but I wouldn't of changed it." She told him. "It got me here, and Lexie's doing really well."

"I'm glad." Derek said softly, keeping his eyes on her.

**XXXXXXX**

Mark took out his wallet, getting out money to pay for the check. "How much should I give him for the tip?"

Izzie shrugged. "Fifteen percent, it seems fair."

Mark looked at the check and did some mental math to figure out the tip total, when he finished doing that, he put the money on the check. "Ready?" He gave her a smile.

Izzie nodded, watching as he got out of his chair and walked to her. She smiled and took his hand and stood up herself. "You're such a gentleman."

"I try." Mark said putting that hand on her back.

Izzie and Mark started to walk out of the restaurant.

"It shows." Izzie said as they walked out.

Mark smiled. "I'm glad."

Izzie leaned into him as they walked to his car.

**XXXXXXX**

"So you're saying your boss might get fired for something he didn't even do?" Alex asked with a chuckle.

Addison nodded. "Yes, thank god." She started to smile. "A dream come true."

"Sick dream." Alex joked.

Addison rolled her eyes. "It's not that sick Alex. Actually, you know what? It's not sick at all."

"You believe that now." Alex said with a smile as he sipped his beer.

Addison playfully shoved his shoulder. "I do believe that now."

"I know that." Alex said sipping his beer again.

Addison smirked. "Don't get drunk now."

Alex rolled his eyes. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Addison nodded with the same smirk on her face. "Partly."

"Sure." Alex said not believing her and sipping his beer once again.

Addison just shook her head and sipped her own beer.

**XXXXXXX**

"So, what made you want to become a science professor?" Meredith asked, finishing her cup of coffee.

Derek shrugged. "I'm not sure, but ever since I was a young kid, I was always interested in how this world was. How it was formed, what makes things move. I just really wanted to learn and teach others about it."

Meredith nodded. "And you are."

Derek smiled. "I am. How about you, what made you want to get into fashion designing?"

Meredith sighed. "Honestly? At first it was to get my mother's attention. I thought she would like me being ambitious about something, but she didn't care much, and she told me that it was a useless dream."

"And yet you kept with it?" Derek inquired, he said it in a form of a question.

Meredith nodded. "I did, but it wasn't because of her. I didn't like the idea from the start, but when I was trying to get her attention, I look things up and learned about it, and I got into it. Then I started sketching designs, and it turned out to be something I really wanted to do." She told him honestly.

Derek nodded in understanding. "Something's just end up being right."

Meredith glanced up at him. "Yeah, they do…" She looked down at the empty mug of coffee in her hands.

**XXXXXXX**

Mark and Izzie walked hand in hand into Izzie's place.

"Meredith's not here?" Mark asked as he close the door behind them.

Izzie shook her head, putting her arms around his neck. "Nope." She leaned up and kissed him.

Mark grinned and put his hands on her waist. "That good isn't it?"

Izzie nodded and kissed him again. "Oh yeah." She dropped her purse from her hands.

Mark leaned down and kissed her deeply, letting his hands go to the thin jacket that she had on her.

Izzie smiled against his mouth as she helped him take it off her shoulders.

They walked their way upstairs, kissing and getting rid of clothes along the away.

Mark kicked the door closed with his foot as they entered her bedroom.

**XXXXXXX**

"Want to watch a movie?" Alex asked putting his beer down.

Addison shrugged. "Sure. It's not like we have anything else to do."

Alex got off the couch and walked over to where he and Mark kept the DVD's and videos. "What do you want to watch?"

"What do you have?" Addison asked turning to look at him.

Alex glanced through the DVD's. "We have Scary Movie, Storm of the Century, don't know how we got that one, Saw, The-" His eyes widened. "-The Notebook! How the hell do we have that here?"

Addison started to laugh. "The Notebook? Seriously?"

"Maybe Izzie left it here when she was hanging out with Mark or something." Alex said looking through the rest of the DVD's.

Addison kept laughing. "The Notebook?"

Alex turned around to look at her. "It's not ours."

Addison bit her bottom lip to stop laughing for a moment. "Sure." She then started laughing again.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Do you want to watch a movie or not?"

Addison stopped herself from laughing any further. She nodded. "Definitely."

Alex turned around, only to hear Addison's laughter once again.


	26. Clothes on Stairs

**A/N:** Thank you for the seven reviews! I lost my muse yesterday, but I got it back! Please R & R..

**Summary: **Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) McStizzie, Mer/Der, future Addex

**X-x-x-X--Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX--X-x-x-X**

The next morning, Izzie woke up, her head on her boyfriend's chest. She smiled before opening her eyes. She looked at him, he was already and awake. "Morning."

Mark smiled. "Morning." He leaned down and kissed her.

"I see you were already awake." Izzie said putting her chin on his chest.

Mark nodded. "Yeah." He wiped a strand of her hair that laid on her cheek away. "I love watching you sleep."

Izzie softly smiled at him. She put her hands on his chest and leaned up to nuzzle his nose with hers and kiss him. "I love you."

Mark's arms encircled her waist. "I love you too." He kissed her lightly on her lips.

Izzie looked down at his bare chest and drew an invisible circle on it with her finger. Then something popped into her mind. She looked at him, her eyes wide.

Mark looked at her concerned. "What?"

"Clothes!" Izzie said getting off of him and trying to find her underwear. "We took off a lot of clothes last night, on the stairs! Did you hear Meredith come in last night or anything? Do you think she's suspicious or anything?"

Mark sat up and listened to her panic. He put his hands on her shoulders. He scooted on the bed so he could get closer to her, and then he leaned forward and softly kissed her on her cheek. "Isobel, calm down. If Meredith came home, she would of knocked on your door asking what all the clothes was about, so just relax."

Izzie looked at him. "If she's not home, she will be, so put your boxers on and help me with picking them up." She finished putting her panties on. She noticed her shirt wasn't there, so she picked up his from the night before and put it on.

Mark closed his eyes and let an amused smile spread across his face. He opened them and reached over to grab his boxers.

Once she saw that he was done putting them on, Izzie stood up and grabbed his hand.

Mark stood up once she grabbed it. He was really amused by this.

**XXXXXXX**

Derek took a shower earlier that morning and got dressed. He walked into the living room and bent down next to the couch. He nudged the woman's shoulder with his hand gently. "Meredith." He said softly. "Meredith wake up."

Meredith's eyes slowly opened, trying to adjust to the light in the room. She then noticed that she was in his living room, laying on his couch, in a blanket, but she didn't become to aware of the fact that she was dressed. "What happened last night?"

"You feel asleep, and I didn't want to wake you up." Derek told her.

Meredith yawned. "Oh." She looked at the blanket on her, then she looked at him, becoming aware of the clothes she was wearing.

"I thought you might have been cold." Derek said glancing down at the ground.

Meredith sat up and cleared her throat. "Thanks."

Derek stood up. "No problem. Do you want coffee before you go or anything?" He asked nervously.

Meredith took and blanket off of her and moved her legs so now she was in a sitting position on the couch. She shook her head. "No, it's okay." She stood and took her purse off of his coffee table.

"Okay." Derek said stepping to the side to let her pass by.

Meredith walked past him, and he felt him walking in back of her as she walked to his front door. When she got there, she turned around to face him.

"I had a nice time last night." Derek told her.

Meredith gave him a small smile. "I did too. Maybe we can do this again?" She asked a little hopefully.

Derek nodded with a smile. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

Meredith smiled back at him. "Okay." They was a small moment of silence before she started to speak again. "So I guess…" She said awkwardly. "I'll see you later for breakfast."

"Yeah." Derek nodded. "Breakfast. Yeah. Later." He said a little nervous for some reason himself.

Meredith gave him one last small smile before leaving his place.

Derek watched her longingly as she walked to her car.

**XXXXXXX**

Alex groaned when he heard someone knock on his door. He reluctantly got out of bed and walked downstairs to his front door. He opened the door.

Addison held up a large box. "I brought donuts."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "We're not going to Izzie's today?"

"No, we are, we're just having a snack before we do." She said walking into his and Mark's place.

Alex closed the door behind her. "Right."

"I have all my favorites, and one of yours. I was being considerate." Addison have him a sweet smile.

Alex gave her a sarcastic smile.

They both walked towards his kitchen.

"Coffee?" Alex asked going over to make some.

Addison nodded. "Of course. There's nothing like coffee with donuts."

Alex chuckled. "I bet." He said making warm mugs of coffee for him and her.

Addison opened the box and took out a chocolate covered donut. She took a bite of it.

"Any news on your dad yet?" Alex asked walking over to where she was and handing her a mug of coffee.

Addison shook her head, walking over to the table in the kitchen and putting the box on it before taking the mug of coffee. "No." She sighed. "But I'm trying to look on the bright side." She sipped the steaming cup of coffee.

Alex nodded, taking out a cream filled donut for himself. "I forgot to ask, how was meeting the novelist person?"

Addison perked up. "It was great. She's coming out with another book this month." She told him, taking another bite of her donut.

"Got her autograph too?" Alex asked with a smirk.

Addison nodded. "Why wouldn't I? She's brilliant."

"Totally." Alex said sipping his mug of coffee.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Anything new with you?" She asked taking a bite of her donut again.

Alex shook his head. "Other than you stuffing your face with a donut, nothing." He gave her another smirk.

Addison took off a piece of her donut and threw it at him.

**XXXXXXX**

Izzie's eyes widened when she heard the door knob from the front door start to turn.

Her and Mark had just finished picking up the clothes that were scattered along the stairs.

Izzie and Mark looked at each other. Izzie used her hand to gesture to go up the stairs to her room. Her and him quickly made their way up with the clothes before Meredith walked in.

Meredith walked into the house. She furrowed her eyebrows as she heard loud footsteps. She closed the door behind her. She thought that Izzie must be awake.

Mark and Izzie made their way to her room, closing the door quickly behind them. They dropped the clothes to the floor.

Izzie laid the back of her head against his chest. "Thank god."

Mark chuckled. "Now we just have to figure a way for me to get out without them seeing me in the dressy clothes I had on last night." He said jokingly.

Izzie frowned. She groaned. "Oh god." She looked at him. "I'm going to get changed into some of my clothes, and you get dressed in yours. I have an idea."

Mark smiled at her. "Of course you do."

Meredith smiled to herself. She was really glad that she went to Derek's last night. Like a new step for them, but she wasn't ready to completely trust someone in a relationship yet, but she was getting there. She started up the stairs and walked past Izzie's room.

Izzie walked out of her room quickly and closed the door behind her. "Meredith!" She said with an overly cheerful smile. "How are you? I'm good." She said walking over and pulling at her arm so they were now walking towards Meredith's room.

Meredith looked at Izzie, a little wide eyed. "I'm doing good…" Her room door was already opened, so she stood at the threshold of it. She looked at Izzie. "Are you okay?"

Izzie smiled, overly happy. "Perfect! Everything's perfect." She glanced out of the corner of her eye of where Mark was waiting at the threshold of her room, she gave him a nod. She looked at Meredith and walked into her room. "I love what you've done with this room."

Meredith looked at Izzie, taking a step into her room. "I haven't done anything to it yet."

Izzie turned around and faced Meredith. "Then we should!"

Mark made his way down the stairs, an amused smile playing at his lips. He walked out of his girlfriend's place, and closed the door behind him.

Once Izzie heard the faint sound of the front door closing, she sighed, relieved. "I'm going to go take a shower." She told her. She started to walk out of Meredith's room.

"Izzie." Meredith said stopping her.

Izzie turned around. "Yeah?"

"Take it easy on the caffeine." Meredith said a little worried.

Izzie nodded, and then smiled. "I will do that." She turned and headed towards the bathroom. She sighed again in relief.

Mark quietly closed the door while entering his home. He had heard Alex and Addison's voice. He made his way up the stairs.

Addison heard the door closed quietly. She paused for a moment. "I don't want to know." She said before picking up her coffee and taking another sip.

Alex shook his head. "Me either." He saw she finished her coffee. "Want more?"

Addison nodded. "Sure." She handed him her mug. "Thanks."

Alex stood up with her mug. "No problem."

**XXXXXXX**

A half an hour later, Meredith walked into the kitchen. She walked over to make some coffee for herself.

Derek walked into Izzie and Meredith's place, and into their kitchen. "Hi." He said with a smile.

Meredith looked at him. "Hey." She gave him a soft smile back.

"Izzie upstairs?" Derek asked.

Meredith nodded, pouring coffee into a mug for herself. "Yeah, she was acting a little strange when I came in." She told him.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Really? How?"

Meredith turned around to face him, the warm mug of coffee in her hands. "She was overly cheerful. It freaked me out."

"Overly happy gets you freaked out?" Derek asked sitting down on a stool at the counter island.

Meredith shook her head. "No, but the overly happy like she had been does."

Derek chuckled. "That's Izzie for you."

**XXXXXXX**

"I was not being frantic!" Izzie said into her cell phone. She was talking to Mark.

"_Iz, honey, you were._"

Izzie plopped down on her bed. "I kind of was wasn't I?"

"_Yes, you were, but I love you anyway._"

Izzie smiled. "Always?"

"_Always._"

**XXXXXXX**

"Want to head over to Izzie's?" Addison asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, you go ahead. I still need to take a shower and get dressed."

Addison nodded and stood up. "Okay. Leave the donuts here. I might be coming back for them later tonight."

"Oh, I have no doubt." Alex said picking up his mug of coffee and taking a sip of it.

Addison rolled her eyes. "I don't eat nearly as much as you, so you don't have room to talk."

"Yeah, but I'm proud." Alex said with a grin.

Addison started heading out of the kitchen. "I'm not surprised!" She called in back of her to him.

**XXXXXXX**

Izzie walked into the kitchen to find Derek sitting on a stool at the counter island, and Meredith leaning against the counter with a mug of coffee in her hands. "Morning."

Derek looked at Izzie. "Morning."

"Morning." Meredith said raising an eyebrow. The overly cheerfulness that Izzie had before, she was kind of freaked out that that would happen again.

Izzie walked over to the refrigerator to get out eggs. "Everyone have a good morning this morning?"

Meredith glanced at Derek, a soft smile spreading across her face. "Yeah, it was great."

Derek looked over at Meredith. "Mine too." He said softly.

"That's good to hear." Izzie said looking up to see Mark coming into the kitchen. A smile on her face appeared.


	27. Knows Everything

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! After last night's episode… Ugh! Seriously?! So much drama! And I want my ship! Sorry, needed a little vent. Here's this chapter. Please R & R..

**Summary: **Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) McStizzie, Mer/Der, future Addex

**X-x-x-X--Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX--X-x-x-X**

That night, Mark and Izzie were sitting on the couch in her living room. Mark had a bowl of popcorn on his lap. Izzie was turned to face him and she was leaning close to him on his side.

Mark nuzzled his nose with hers and fed her a piece of popcorn.

Izzie ate it and smiled as she nuzzled her nose against his.

They both looked over to see Derek walking in.

"Hey." Izzie said picking up a piece of popcorn out of the bowl and eating it.

Derek walked over and sat on the arm chair. He sighed and shook his head. "I don't think I can."

Mark glanced at Izzie, then looked at Derek. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him curiously. "Don't think you can what?"

"Wait… I mean, we've been talking and opening up, but I'm not sure if I can do it." Derek told them.

Izzie turned so she could face Derek better. "Derek, you're a great guy, but listen to yourself. She started opening up, she's getting there. Just be patient, the time will come when it comes." She said to him, saying what was best not just for Meredith, but for him too.

Derek looked at Izzie, and with a sigh, he nodded. "Yeah, be patient… I think I can do that."

"That's what you said before." Izzie told him, leaning more into Mark.

Derek rubbed one of his hands over his eyes. "I know."

Mark put an arm around Izzie's shoulders.

"But you're going to try again?" Izzie asked him.

Derek nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"Well, first off, if you say you're going to try again, you have to convince the people around you. Say you're going to try like hell to do this." Mark said absentmindedly stroking Izzie's hair with the hand that was around her shoulders.

Derek straightened his back up. "I'm going to try like hell to wait."

"Yeah, you are." Mark said with a smile.

Izzie glanced at Mark and patted his knee with her hand with a smile on her face.

"Well…" Derek stood up. "I'm meeting Alex and Addison at Joe's. Want to come and not abandon us by being with each other?" He teased.

Mark rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. He put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. "Shut up." He looked over at Izzie and stood up.

Izzie smiled over at him and stood up herself.

Meredith was at the top of the stairs when she heard Derek start to talk. She held in a breath. She knew she had been waiting for a long time now, but it seemed hard for her to think about him not being there when she did want a relationship in the future. Even though she heard him say he'd keep waiting, it was still hard for her to think that he was thinking about stopping. She heard them say something about Joe's and thought it might be a good time to come in. She made her way down the stairs.

Mark was putting Izzie's coat around her when she looked up to see Meredith. "Hey. We were just going to Joe's, want to come?"

Meredith barely glanced at Derek when she answered. "Sure. I'll meet you there in a little bit."

Izzie smiled. "Okay."

Mark and Izzie gave her a wave as the headed out the front door.

Derek gave her a smile, waving to her before following Izzie and Mark out the door.

When the left, Meredith took a deep breath.

**XXXXXXX**

"Hey guys." Alex said putting his beer down. He was sitting at a table next to Addison.

The three all said 'hey' back to him as the sat down on the chairs around the table, leaving one chair unoccupied.

"Where's Meredith?" Addison asked.

Izzie was taking off her coat when she answered. "She'll be here in a little bit."

"So, what's up?" Derek asked looking up to see Joe coming over.

Izzie looked at Joe and smiled. "Hey Joe."

Joe looked at Izzie, glanced at Mark, then looked at Izzie. He looked at them both curiously.

Izzie and Mark gave each other a nervous glance.

"Anything wrong?" Izzie asked looking back at him.

Joe kept his suspicious gaze on them. He shook his head. "No." He then looked over at Derek. "What do you guys want?"

"Beer." Izzie told him, glancing at the table.

Mark looked at Izzie, then at Joe. "Scotch."

"Scotch, please." Derek said looking over at Mark and Izzie curiously.

Joe gave one last look to the two. "Got it. I'll be right back." He turned around and walked to the bar.

Derek kept his eyes on the pair. "What was that about?"

Mark and Izzie looked at each other before looking at Derek and giving him a shrug.

Alex looked at Addison, who just gave him a shrug in return.

Izzie stood up and looked at Mark. "Lets go help Joe with those drinks." She tugged at his arm, giving him a look.

Mark stood up, and they made their way to the part of the bar that Joe was at.

"That was strange." Derek commented after they left.

Addison nodded. "You telling me." She said picking up her beer and taking a sip of it.

Alex looked at Addison. "Did your boss get fired yet?"

"No." Addison muttered. "Instead, since he didn't do it and they accused him, they gave him a raise. A raise!" She said with a scoff.

Alex let out a low whistle. "That sucks."

"Damn right it does." Addison muttered again.

Derek looked at Addison amusedly.

Mark and Izzie walked to where Joe was.

Joe looked at the two. "You two are dating now aren't you?" He asked, a smile appearing on his face.

Izzie glanced at Mark, then looked at Joe. "How did you figure it out?"

Joe chuckled. "Are you kidding me? It's written all over your faces. Besides… Haven't you learned anything? I know everything that goes on between the six of you." He said putting the their three drinks on the bar in front of them.

Mark put his hand on the small of Izzie's back. "Everything? Are you sure?"

Joe looked at the two. "Meredith and Derek had a fight in Hawaii." He said knowingly.

Izzie looked at Mark. "How did he know that?" She looked at Joe. "How did you…?"

Joe smiled. "Everything Izzie."

"The man is wise." Mark said rubbing Izzie's back for a second. "It's gift, am I right?"

Joe nodded. "Oh, completely." He let out a small laugh. "Enjoy your night you two." He said before walking to other customers to get what they wanted.

"You too Joe." Mark and Izzie said at different times as they picked up the drinks. Mark was carrying two, and Izzie was carrying one.

Meredith walked into Joe's, spotting Izzie and Mark walking to the table with three drinks, probably for them and Derek. She walked over to the bar to get a beer before going over there. She smiled at Joe as she asked for one, and once she got it, she thanked him and walked over to the others. "Hey." She said forcing a smile when she sat on the seat next to Derek, seeing as how that was the last one left to sit at, at the table.

"Hey." Izzie said with a smile.

Derek sipped his scotch. "Anything new going on?" He asked Meredith.

Meredith glanced at him, shaking her head. "Not that I know of."

Derek nodded.

"Is it just me or does it seem more awkward than normal?" Addison looking around at the others.

Alex sipped his beer. "No, trust me, it's not just you."

Addison looked at Alex. "Whose fault do you think it is?"

"Derek's." Alex said easily.

Derek looked at the two. "Hello, right here."

Addison waved Derek off. "It probably is, most likely said something stupid and didn't realize it." She said with a shrug to him.

"Hello?" Derek said still looking at the two.

Meredith couldn't help but let an amused smile grace her features.

Alex nodded in agreement. "He definitely could of done that."

Addison looked at Alex with a though. "Maybe he even offended someone."

Mark chuckled.

"Do none of you see me sitting here?" Derek asked the pair.

Alex smiled. "My god, what a day that would be, a first."

Addison started to laugh. "The person probably said something about his mousse."

Izzie put a hand over her mouth, keeping herself from laughing. She looked over at Mark.

Derek took a large gulp of his scotch. "You two are going to get me drunk aren't you?"

"Exactly. You are brilliant." Alex said sipping his beer.

Addison smiled. "Well, thank you Alex."

Derek finished his scotch, and then clanked his glass down on the table. "You all make me want to just gulp down alcohol by the gallons."

Mark did as what his girlfriend had done before, and put a hand over his mouth, keeping himself from laughing.

Izzie put a hand on Mark's bicep and looked at him, shaking her head with a wide smile.

Derek looked at the people at the table with him. He rolled his eyes. "Just do it, laugh, we all know you want to."

With that, Mark, Izzie, and Meredith burst out laughing. It took them a minute or two to stop laughing, but they did. When they did stop, there was a long pause of silence.

"Anybody see the game last night?" Izzie asked trying to make a new conversation.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked at her. "There wasn't a game on last night."

Izzie closed her eyes. "You're killing me here."

"Our conversations are so productive." Meredith said with a smile.

Addison shook her head. "No, trust me, our conversations go way past productive."

Alex chuckled. "Shut up Addison." He said jokingly.

Addison looked at Alex. "Do you want me to slap you upside your head?"

Alex frowned. "No."

Mark leaned over and whispered something into Izzie's ear.

Izzie's eyes widened and she looked at Derek. "I think we should leave."

Derek gave her a confused look. "Why?"

Izzie wracked her brain for something to say. "Don't you have to get to work early tomorrow for something?"

"Oh, yeah." Derek said remembering. "You're right." He looked at his watch. "I really should go then." He stood up, taking out his wallet and paying his share on the table. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He told them before walking out of the bar.

Alex looked at the two curious and confused. "What was that about?"

Mark and Izzie glanced at each other.

"Nothing." Izzie said standing up.

Mark doing the same. He took out and paid for their share of the drinks. "See you guys tomorrow."

They both put their coats on and made their way out of the bar.

Once they were out of the bar, Mark put his arm around Izzie's shoulder. "Nobody wants to see Derek's old girlfriend, she was like a stalker."

Izzie nodded as they walked to his car.

Addison, Alex, and Meredith all looked at each other. Then they all simultaneously stood up, today was an unusual day. The three paid their share before walking out of the bar.

"Later." Addison told the two.

Meredith and Alex waved as they walked to their own cars.

It had definitely been a very productive day that day.


	28. Too Late

**A/N:** Three reviews? Well, I'll take what I can get. Thank you for them! My internet isn't working, but my brother taught me how to put what I save on a disk, so I did that and am on the laptop (which internet that works every once and awhile, and luckily it did this time). Until it's fixed, the chapters might be taking a little longer, hopefully not much. MclovinMcDreamy, you said you were a tad confused, and I just want to say if you have any questions, I'd love to answer them, but some I might have to tell you wait and see, but only if it is important for further chapters and something I don't want to give out.

Please R & R..

**Summary: **Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) McStizzie, Mer/Der, future Addex

**X-x-x-X--Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX--X-x-x-X**

"I can't believe she's actually back." Mark said sipping the cup of coffee in his hands in Izzie and Meredith's kitchen.

Izzie nodded in disbelief. "I know. After we threatened to get some kind of restraining order, I thought she'd left for good."

Mark shook his head. "We can't tell anyone about this."

"I agree. I mean, Alex and Addison, she told me about her dad, and I don't want her going through more stress, and Alex wouldn't not tell her." A curious look graced her features. "They've gotten close haven't they?"

Mark raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Izzie sighed. "Yeah, I get it. I know." She said understanding what he meant, with his tone. They can understand things like that about each other, it's been progressing for years. "Back on topic, Meredith would freak out, and we as sure as hell won't let Derek find out about this." She looking at him.

Mark nodded in agreement. "I agree."

Izzie glanced at him, then looked down at the large bowl she was just stirring ingredients in. "I should be making breakfast."

Mark gave her a smile and stood up. "You don't _have _to make breakfast. They can make things themselves." He released her hand from the large spoon handle. "Stop baking. You're stressed, but you have to get to work soon. You can bake later."

Izzie looked at Mark, then back at the bowl and sighed. "They're going to find out."

Mark shook his head. "No, they're not. Stop panicking." He tilted her chin up so she would look at him. He kissed her softly on her lips.

**XXXXXXX**

"Hello?" Alex asked into his cell phone as he made himself some coffee in his and Mark's kitchen.

"_I took off today._"

Alex furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"_My dad almost died last night._"

Alex stopped midway in pouring coffee into the mug in his hands. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"_I don't know. I got a call after leaving the hospital. He's stable now, but he flat lined, and they revived him._"

"He's still alive though. Focus on that." Alex said trying to brighten things up.

"_I know, but he still almost died._"

"But he didn't." Alex pointed out.

"_That doesn't mean it won't happen again._"

"Doesn't mean it will either." Alex reminded her.

"_Are you making coffee?_"

Alex nodded. "I am, and don't worry, I mug will be waiting for you once you get here."

"_I'll be there in a few minutes. Thanks._"

"No problem." Alex said before hanging up his cell phone and getting another mug to fill with coffee.

**XXXXXXX**

Derek heard and knock on his front door, and opened it. He smiled when he saw who it was. "Hey. What are you doing here?" He checked his watch. He had to leave to get to his job in less than ten minutes. He was pressed for time.

Meredith sighed and walked in. She looked at him. "I want the truth. Tell me the truth."

Derek closed the door. Then he furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Truth about what?"

Meredith stood up straighter, thinking that would give her more confidence to tell him straight. "Are you really going to be there when I'm ready?" She finally asked.

Derek was surprised. He wasn't sure why _she _thought this way, unless she's been talking to Izzie about it, but I doubt that Izzie said anything. "Of course."

"Are you positive?" Meredith asked, not believing him, even if he had said he would try again. She just didn't believe he would keep trying, and frankly, if he was even questioning on waiting for her, he shouldn't be waiting at all.

"Yes. Why would you think I wouldn't?" Derek asked not even sure where that had come into her mind.

Meredith took a step closer to him. "I heard you talking to Izzie and Mark. Honestly, can you actually wait for me?" She asked wanting a truthful answer.

"Yes. I may have had a moment of doubt about it, but I'm going to wait, until you're ready, I'm going to wait." Derek told her honestly.

Meredith shook her head, thinking he was lying. "You know what? Don't wait for me. I don't need you to."

Derek started to get angry himself. "Fine then."

"Fine." Meredith said walking past him and opening the door, and slamming it behind her.

Derek rubbed a hand over his face, not believing that just happened.

**XXXXXXX**

Mark gently pulled Izzie into a tight embrace.

"What if she comes back and messes our lives up?" Izzie muffled into his chest, remembering how bad everything got when she arrived into their lives the first time.

Mark kissed the top of her head. "She won't, and if she does, we'll call the police." He released her enough to brush the hair that was in front of her face gently with both of his hands, cupping her cheeks along the way. "Okay?"

Izzie gave him a small smile and nodded.

Mark used the hands cupping her cheeks to lower her head so he could kiss her forehead.

**XXXXXXX**

Without knocking, Addison opened the front door, walking in and closing it behind her.

Alex glanced at Addison who walked into the kitchen, handing her a mug of coffee.

"Thanks." Addison said taking the cup from Alex. "He'll be fine." She said sipping the mug of coffee.

Alex sipped his own mug of coffee and looked at her. "Yeah, he will."

Addison nodded, trying mostly to convince herself. "He's a tough guy."

Alex nodded. "He is." He looked at her for a brief moment before speaking again. "You okay though?"

Addison looked over at him. "As long as he's okay, I'm okay."

"Okay, just tell me if you need anything." Alex offered.

Addison gave him a small smile. "Thanks Alex. Maybe you're not as much of an ass as I thought."

Alex raised an eyebrow at her. "And you're just figuring this out?"

Addison gave him a non-serious glare. "Don't push me."

Alex held a hand up in defense before taking another sip of his coffee.

**XXXXXXX**

Mark and Izzie turned their attention to a pissed off Meredith Grey who had just walked into the kitchen.

"He's not waiting for me." Meredith said looking at the two.

"What do you mean?" Izzie asked her, turning herself to face her friend.

"I heard him, and you two talking." Meredith told both of the them. "I told him I don't need to wait for him, because I don't. He doesn't want to wait for me fully, that's fine."

"But he does." Mark told her. "He had a moment, but he still wants to be with you, and he's still going to wait."

Meredith sighed. "It's too late, just too late."

Izzie glanced at Mark, then at Meredith. "What do you mean by that?"

Meredith shook her head, sighing once again. "It's just… Too late." She looked at them one more time before turning and walking out of the kitchen, upstairs.

Izzie looked at Mark. "Even without that stalker, our lives are still getting screwed up."

Mark gave her a reassuring smile. "Our lives are _not_ getting screwed up. Things happen. Everything will be okay in the end." He pulled her into his embrace again.

"Are you sure?" Izzie asked tilting her head up to look at him.

Mark nodded. "Positive." He said leaning down and giving her a kiss.

**XXXXXXX**

"Did you call your mom yet?" Addison ask taking another sip of the mug of coffee in her hands.

Alex shook his head, looking at the table. "No. I should, but I haven't."

"Why haven't you?" Addison asked.

Alex sighed. "She's been through a lot of crap, and I don't want her to think I'm worried about it if he might be getting out."

"You still have to find out. If you don't… Something bad might happen." Addison said gently.

Alex glanced at her. "I know. I'm going to, but I'm not sure when yet."

"You still have time, just don't take too much." Addison said taking a sip of her coffee.

Alex responded by nodding.

**XXXXXXX**

Derek sat in his car, looking at his cell phone. He had tried calling her cell phone, but she didn't answer. He needed to talk to her, to figure things out, though he knew that he had to get to work. He couldn't fight the feeling of wanting to make up with her and talk to her about it, but right now, he had to ignore it. His students were the only thing important right now. He had to get to work. He closed his cell phone.

**XXXXXXX**

Meredith had purposely ignored Derek's calls. This wasn't her fault. He didn't want to wait. That's what she kept telling herself. She blamed him for what happened between them. He didn't want to wait for her. She had to try to move on. If he didn't want her, she'd find someone else who did.

**XXXXXXX**

"Derek's not waiting for her." Izzie said confused at why he would say that, to Meredith herself nonetheless.

Mark was back to sitting in the seat he was sitting in before. "I don't completely get it, but it's his decision."

"I just don't get why." Izzie said running a hand through her hair.

"I don't get it either." Mark said taking her hand in his.

Izzie looked at Mark. "I can't help but feel responsible."

Mark furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? You didn't have anything to do with Derek not waiting for Meredith anymore."

"I know, but I told Meredith to tell him why she didn't want to date him in the first place, and now he isn't even going to wait for her." Izzie said taking her hand out of his to run it through her hair again.

Mark sighed. He put that hand in his again and gently pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "This isn't your fault." He kissed the side of her head. "It's his decision to wait for her or not, and though I think that's a dumb ass move for him and Meredith both, he decided to not wait for her. It's not your fault." He brought up one hand to gently lift her chin with his fingertips to turn her to face him. "Got it?"

Izzie nodded with a small smile.

Mark gave her a small kiss on her lips.

**XXXXXXX**

"No!"

"Yes!

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Ha!" Addison said grinning triumphantly.

Alex frowned. "You tricked me."

"So?" Addison said innocently.

Alex grunted and took a sip of his second cup of coffee. "Still yes." He muttered.

"You said no." Addison said in a sing song-y voice.

"You tricked me." Alex said mimicking the sing song-y voice she had done just before.

Addison then rolled her eyes, but glad to have her mind off of her father. She didn't want to cry in front of him.


	29. Worry Free Night

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! And to bright n shiny93, you said you were confused. Like I said in the author's note last chapter, don't hesitate to ask what you're confused with. You're my readers. Your opinions matter… Wow, I sound wise don't I? Now… Onto the chapter! Please R & R..

**Summary: **Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) McStizzie, Mer/Der, future Addex

**X-x-x-X--Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX--X-x-x-X**

Later that night, Mark was sitting on one end of Izzie's couch, Izzie was laying down on it, her head on Mark's lap, looking up at him.

"I bought a dress." Izzie told him.

"When did you do that?" He asked while brushing some strands of hair off her cheek with his fingertips.

Izzie couldn't help but smile. "On my lunch break today at work."

"Why do you need a new dress?" Mark asked curiously.

"For _your_ job's Christmas party." Izzie said bringing one of her hands to his hand that was on her cheek and intertwining their fingers.

"You didn't need to get a new dress for it." Mark told her as he brought her hand that was connected with his to his lips.

Izzie shrugged lightly. "I know, but I wanted to."

"Well, I can't wait to see it." Mark said leaning down and kissing her on her lips.

Izzie smiled as their lips parted. "As much as I would like to finish this." She said sitting up. "I need to go over and have a talk with Derek. Hear his side of things." She turned to him, putting her arms around his neck.

"I'll be here." Mark kissed her. "I love you."

Izzie nuzzled her nose against his. "I love you too." She kissed him. "I'll tell you what crap he said when I get back." She said jokingly.

Mark chuckled. "I can just imagine now…"

Izzie playfully slapped his arm before starting to stand up.

**XXXXXXX**

Addison walked into Alex and Mark's place without knocking, closing the door behind her.

Alex was heading towards the front door when Addison walked in. "Come in." He said sarcastically.

Addison ignored him and headed towards the kitchen.

Alex furrowed his eyebrows and followed her.

Addison walked to the refrigerator and took out a beer. Closing the fridge, she took a large gulp.

Alex watched her, not sure what was wrong.

"My mom's in the hospital too now. Something with her heart, like my dad." Addison said, a large lump forming in her throat.

Alex looked at her sympathetically. "Is she okay?"

"Don't know yet." Addison said taking another large gulp, trying to stop her tears that were forming.

Sighing, Alex walked over to her and took the beer bottle out of her hands and put it on the counter. He gently tugged her arm. "Come on." He ordered, gently.

Addison glanced at him, and walked to the living room with him.

"Sit down." Alex said softly, as he sat down on the couch with her.

Addison bit her bottom lip, looking at the ground.

Alex knew there wasn't much he could do, so he put a hand on her back and gently started to rub it in a comforting manner.

**XXXXXXX**

Derek was grading a student's paper at his kitchen table when he heard a knock at his door. He stood up and headed towards his door, silently praying it wasn't Meredith. He opened the door, relieved. "Hey Iz. What's up?" He asked opening the door more and stepping to the side.

Izzie smiled at him. "Hey." She walked inside. "Meredith told me you're not going to wait for her, and I wanted to hear your side of it."

Derek closed the door behind her. He rubbed a hand over his face and walked to stand in front of her. "Yeah… Okay." He gestured towards the living room.

Izzie took off her jacket and put it on the coat wrack before going into the living room and witting next to him. "I don't really know what happened. Meredith didn't give details." She told him.

Derek sighed and explained to her what happened between him and Meredith. He sighed after he was done. "I might have had a moment where I thought I couldn't wait, but I still was going to."

Izzie nodded. This wasn't his fault. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Want my opinion."

"Depends." Derek said. "Are you going to call me an ass?"

Izzie cracked a smile. "No. I'm not Addison, and besides… It's not your fault." She assured him.

"Meredith seems to think so." Derek told her as he put his elbows on his knees and ran a hand through his hair.

Izzie rubbed his shoulder with the hand that was on it. "Meredith's going through some stuff, but it's not your fault." She reassured him. "I'm going to have to talk to her, but I don't think you should stop waiting."

Derek smiled a little. "I wasn't going to stop."

Izzie pulled him in for a hug with a smile. "Just be patient."

Derek hugged her back. "I will."

When they pulled away, Izzie thought about telling him about his ex-girlfriend, Laura, the one that her and Mark saw at the bar not to long ago. "Derek."

"Yeah?" Derek said in the form of a question.

Izzie bit her bottom lip. After a moment of thinking about telling him in her head, she starting shaking her head. "Never mind."

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. "You sure?"

Izzie looked at him and nodded her head, giving him a small smile. "Yeah. I'm sure."

There was a moment of silence before Izzie broke it.

"I'm going to head out." Izzie said standing up. She waited for him to do the same before pulling him into another hug. "Everything will be okay in the end."

Derek once again, hugged her back. "I hope so."

They pulled apart, and Izzie looked at him. "It will." She told him confidently.

**XXXXXXX**

"I called my mom." Alex said to her after a long moment of silence. He thought that maybe his news could brighter her up, even just a bit.

Addison looked up at him gently. "What did she say?" She asked softly.

"She said she wasn't sure herself if he was out or not." Alex told her. "But then she said she called up and asked, and he's not out. No probation, nothing, he's still in jail."

The corner of Addison's lips curled up slightly. "That's good."

Alex nodded. "It is." He looked at her. "You think you're going to be okay?" He asked, already knowing to answer.

Addison looked down at the ground. "Only when I know they are." She said softly, tears springing to her eyes.

Alex put a hand on her back again. "Just have faith. Be optimistic."

"It's hard." She whispered, hating the fact that he's seeing her like this.

"No one said it was going to be easy." He reminded her. "But it doesn't mean good things aren't possible and that we shouldn't be optimistic for what's to come."

Addison let out a small laugh through her tears. "You really have become bright and shiny." She told him as she turned to look at him, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

Alex chuckled, glad to see her feeling a little better. "What can I say? I'm full of surprises."

Addison nodded, looking back down at the ground. "I know."

A small smile appeared on his face.

**XXXXXXX**

Izzie walked into her and Meredith's towns home. She smiled when Mark came out of the kitchen and walked towards her. "Hey."

"Hey." Mark said putting his hands on her waist and kissing her. "How did it go? How crappy were the things he said?" He asked, jokingly, referring to what she said earlier that night.

Izzie laughed softly. "They weren't crappy. He told me what happened, and none of it was his fault."

Mark furrowed his eyebrows. "It wasn't? How about waiting for her?"

"He's going to keep doing that. I just need to talk to Meredith. Get her to see that he's not going to stop." Izzie told him.

Mark brushed some strands of her hair behind her ear. "I figured. You're job is never done." He teased, as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be here if you need me."

Izzie smiled. "I know." She leaned up and kissed him. "I'll be back." She said taking off her jacket and putting it in the small coat closet there was, then she made her way to the stairs.

Mark watched her, a small, soft smile on his face.

Izzie walked to where Meredith's room was. She knocked on the door. When she heard her tell her to come in, she opened the door. "Hey Mer."

Meredith looked up from where she was reading a magazine on her bed. "Hey Iz."

Izzie closed the door behind her before walking over to the bed. "I talked to Derek."

Meredith's face fell. "Oh… Why?"

"I wanted to hear his side of things." Izzie said. "He also told me what happened." She sat on the side of the bed, looking at her roommate. "Meredith, I think you blew it out of proportion." She told her honestly.

Meredith looked at her incredulously. "You think I blew it out of proportion? How the hell did I do that?"

"Meredith… He never said he would stop waiting for you. Sure, there was a moment of doubt, but that was obvious to come. Derek's not perfect, nobody is. He's not going to stop waiting Meredith, even after you told him to stop, he's not going to." Izzie said trying to get through to her.

Meredith looked at her for a moment before speaking. "How can you be so sure?"

"Mer, Derek's like my brother, I know him more than most. He's going to wait." Izzie told her. "He's smart, clueless sometimes when it comes to reality, but he knows what's at stake…" She saw the confused look Meredith was giving her. "You!" She took a deep breath. "He's going to wait Mer, and until you realize that, both him and you aren't going to be completely happy."

Meredith wasn't sure what to say, or what to think.

Izzie sighed. "Just think about what I said." She stood up and walked out of Meredith's bedroom.

Meredith gently laid the back of her head on the headboard in back of her. She needed to think about what Izzie said, and about her and Derek.

**XXXXXX**

Addison sniffled and looked at Alex. She had just wiped away a few tears that dripped down on her cheeks.

Alex looked at her. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew if she wanted to talk, she would.

Addison didn't really want to feel anything. She just wanted the pain of knowing about her mother and her father to go away, even just for a little while. She leaned forward. Alex has hit on her so many times, so she thought that there was no way he'd pull away from this pain reliever she thought she needed.

Alex was confused when he saw Addison leaning her head toward him.

It wasn't long before Addison pressed her lips to Alex's.

Alex didn't respond at first, because he was registering what was happening. Feeling her lips on his, it made him want to kiss back, but he didn't want them to kiss this way, no matter how much he wanted to. She was in pain, emotional pain… He knew this wasn't what she needed. He reluctantly pulled away. "Addison… You're hurt, you're not thinking straight."

"How do you know if I'm thinking straight or not?" Addison snapped.

Alex didn't take offense to that, because he knew the anger was from everything she's been dealing with, especially now with both her mom and her dad in the hospital with heart problems. "Stay here tonight. The couch pulls out and is actually kind of comfy."

Addison glanced at him.

Alex knew how 'Mark and Izzie' this was going to be, but he thought it was a comfort gesture for her. As he started to stand up, he gave her a kiss on the side of her head. He walked towards the stairs.

Addison watched him started to walk. "Alex." She softly called to him.

Alex turned around to her before walking up the stairs.

"Thanks." Addison said with a small, weak smile.

"No problem." Alex told her. He turned back to the stairs and started to walk up them.

Addison watched him walk up the stairs. She sighed as she turned to look down at the ground. Alex was definitely full of surprises. That wasn't a bad thing though, and she started to realize that.

**XXXXXX**

Mark and Izzie walked into Izzie's room, closing the door behind them.

"I almost told Derek about seeing Laura at the bar." Izzie admitted to him.

Mark looked at her. "But did you?"

"No. What if she comes into our lives again?" Izzie asked, again that day.

"She not." Mark told her.

"How do you know she's not?" Izzie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you now she is?" Mark asked back at her.

Izzie sighed. "I know. You're right. I'm just worried she is."

Mark smiled at her. "Well, stop worrying. You already do enough of that when it comes to everyone else here, even when you don't need to."

Izzie started to smirk. "I know a sure fire way of how I can stop worrying."

Mark stepped closer to her. "Really?" He asked huskily.

Izzie nodded, putting her hands on his shoulders.

Mark brought up on of his hands and put on the back of her head, gently pulling her head to his. She quickly slipped her tongue into her mouth, and in return, he brought her mouth closer to his with the hand on the back of her head. After a moment of their mouths on each others, Mark moved his down her chin, trailing down to her neck.

Izzie gasped as he felt him lightly nip at the skin on the side of her neck. She tilted her head to the side, giving him better access.

This was no doubt going to be a worry free night.


	30. Nothing is Simple

**A/N: **Thank you again for the reviews! I know this chapter is shorter, but I think the way I left it shouldn't be tampered with, along with everything else. Please R & R..

**Summary: **Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) McStizzie, Mer/Der, future Addex

**X-x-x-X--Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX--X-x-x-X**

Meredith was up early that morning. She bit her bottom lip. She had been up most of the night thinking about what Izzie said, and what happened between her and Derek. She sighed as she laid in bed. She was thinking about how she reacted to everything. Did she blow it out of proportion? She wasn't even sure what to think with these questions, so she let her mind wander.

**XXXXXXX**

Mark looked down at Izzie's head that was laying on his chest. She was awake, and had this look on her face. He knew it well. "What are you thinking about?" He asked leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

Izzie shrugged a little. "Just about the whole Meredith and Derek thing. Nothing seems to be simple with them."

"Nothing's ever simple. Something's are more complicated, but nothing's ever just simple." Mark said.

Izzie lifted her head up and put her chin on his chest. "We were simple."

Mark shook his head. "I don't think we were." He told her. "Think about it. I've loved you for years. You've loved me for awhile before we told each other. We had sex more than once before we told each other we loved each other. And now we're in a relationship that our friends don't know about." He reminded her. "It's not that simple."

Izzie looked at him. "Yeah, but we weren't that complicated either."

"True." Mark agreed. "We were somewhere between there, but still, not simple."

"I know what you mean." Izzie told him.

"I should head over to my place to get changed for work." Mark said, making no move to leave.

"You should." Izzie replied, not making a move to get up off him.

Mark looked at her. "You have to get up first though."

"I don't want to." Izzie gave him a pout.

"I don't want to either." He leaned down and kissed her pout away. "But I really should."

Izzie sighed. "Do I have to?"

Mark smiled at her. "Yeah." He kissed her again.

"Keep this up and you really won't be able to get out of here." Izzie said before kissing him back.

Mark smirked and flipped them over so he was on top of Izzie. He gave her a soft kiss. "I'll be back soon."

Izzie watched as he got off her and put his boxers on. "You don't play fair."

Mark winked at her in response.

**XXXXXXX**

Mark walked into Alex and his place to see Addison sleeping on the couch, which was pulled out into a bed. He closed the door quietly, and then he saw Alex come out of the kitchen. He gave him a look of confusion as he pointed to Addison's sleeping figure.

Alex just shook his head, as if telling him not to ask.

Mark nodded and quietly made his way upstairs.

Alex saw Addison stir and walked over to her with a mug of coffee in his hands that he made for her. "Hey." He said softly, sitting on the side of the pulled out couch. He turned to her.

"Hi." Addison said quietly, looking down and sitting up.

Alex handed her the mug of coffee. "How're you doing?"

Addison took the coffee from him and sipped it. "I don't know." She whispered.

"Do you want to talk?" Alex asked gently.

Addison shook her head, avoiding looking at him. "I think I should go. I'll call Izzie and tell her I'm not going to make it to breakfast." She handed him back the mug of coffee.

Alex watched as she put her shoes on and stood up from the pulled out couch. "Okay. If you need to talk or anything. I'm here."

Addison walked to the front door, but stopped and glanced at Alex. "Thanks." She gave him a small smile before leaving.

Alex sighed. He didn't know he was capable of caring about someone that much, other than his mother, but it was different. He shook it off. She was his friend, and he cared. That's all.

**XXXXXXX**

_Twenty minutes later_

Izzie closed her cell phone and looked up as Mark walked into the kitchen.

Mark saw the look on her face, sympathy. "What happened?" He asked sitting down on a stool at the counter island, Izzie was on the other side.

Izzie sighed. "Addison's mom's in the hospital now too. Something with her heart happened last night, just like her dad. She needs some time, so she won't be coming for breakfast."

Mark also turned sympathetic. "Maybe that's why she was on the couch this morning."

"She was on your couch?" Izzie asked curiously.

Mark nodded. "I think she went to talk to Alex. He didn't want me to ask about why she was."

"She's been going through a lot. I just wish I could be there more for her." Izzie told him honestly.

"If she wants to come to talk to you, she will." Mark said reaching over to take her hand in his.

"I know." Izzie said with a sigh.

Mark turned his head to see Alex walking in. "How is she?" He asked.

Alex sat on a stool next to his friend. "Not good. I mean, she kissed me last night."

Mark looked at him surprised. "Addison did what?"

"Addison kissed me." Alex repeated. "She came over last night when something happened with her mom's heart. She was upset, and I told her that she was and that I wouldn't take advantage."

Izzie gave him a small smile. "You care about her a lot don't you?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. She's my friend, and she's been going through a lot."

Izzie glanced at Mark, but didn't say anything.

Mark gave her a look back in agreement.

Alex glanced at the two. "Okay. What was that?"

"What was what?" Izzie asked him.

"Those looks you two gave each other." Alex explained. "What was that about?"

Mark glanced at Izzie, then looked at Alex. "It's been how many years and you're trying to figure it out now?"

Alex gave a nod in agreement, and a small shrug.

Derek walked into the kitchen. "I don't care if Meredith's here. She'll have to deal with it." He said sitting on the other side of Alex on the last stool at the counter island.

Izzie looked at him surprised. "You've been thinking haven't you?"

Derek looked at her and nodded. "I'm going to keep waiting, but I'm not going to stop part of my life from going on, like being here."

"Good for you." Alex said giving him a small pat on his shoulder.

Izzie gave him a smile. "I don't think you should stop part of your life from going on either."

Derek nodded and looked at her. "Thanks Iz."

Izzie just gave him another smile in response.

They all turned to see Meredith walking into the kitchen.

Meredith stopped walking when she saw Derek. She stared at him for a moment before opening her mouth, and then close it. "I'm going to go take a shower. I have to go to an interview soon." She said to Izzie, but keeping her focus on Derek. She then made hr way out of the kitchen.

After Meredith left, she looked at Derek. "Give her some time."

Derek sighed. "I'm trying."

**XXXXXXX**

_Something's are only complicated if you make them…_

Meredith still hadn't decided if Izzie was right or not, and until she did, she couldn't be around Derek. She closed the door behind her, taking a deep breath in, and then slowly letting it out.

**XXXXXXX**

_And others… Are just complicated. In more ways than one if you can't control them._

Addison walked into the hospital. She cancelled whoever she had to show to a new place today. She didn't have the strength to. She walked to her mother's hospital room. She stood at the threshold.

Her mother was awake and giving her a smile, happy to see her there.

Addison gave her mother a weak smile and walked into the room.


	31. Everything's Back

**A/N: **Thank you for the two reviews! And thanks for the writing comment. It means a lot! This chapter isn't as long as I would of liked, but I think it accomplished what I wanted it to. Please R & R..

**Summary: **Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) McStizzie, Mer/Der, future Addex

**X-x-x-X--Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX--X-x-x-X**

_A couple of days later_

Over the last few days. Addison's mother had gradually gotten better. Addison was still worried about her. After kissing Alex that one time, she had made sure to avoid him. It was just a kiss, she didn't know why she was bugging about this so much. Yes she did, she was embarrassed. She wanted her embarrassment to go away before talking to him again. Today was that day.

Every time Meredith saw Derek, she made an excuse and leave. Until she figured out everything, she wasn't in for talking to him, and if she looked at him, her thoughts would get scrambled. The night before today, she realized that she did blow it out of proportion. She was ready to talk to him. Admit she did in fact blow it out of proportion, and have things back the way they were before.

**XXXXXXX**

That night was the night her and Mark would be going to his job's Christmas party. Izzie was putting the finishing touches on her hair. Her hair was pulled over one of her shoulders, and midway and down of her hair was waved. Her makeup was already put on. A very light amount of blush, and red lipstick that seemed to work just right. And some touches of mascara.

She smiled to herself. She was in love and in a relationship. Though no one knew about it yet.

**XXXXXXX**

Derek and Alex were sitting in Izzie and Meredith's living room. Derek was flipping through channels. Alex was leaning back in the armchair, visually bored. Nothing seeming to be on their mind at the moment.

Mark opened the door to Izzie and Meredith's place. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. He was wearing a tux, the suit was black, not counting the white dress shirt he wore under the dress jacket. Also wearing a black tie.

Alex and Derek looked over at Mark. They already knew about him taking Izzie to his job's Christmas party. They found it ridiculous that they haven't even gotten together yet. Oblivious to the real reality.

"Fancy." Alex said to his friend.

Derek chuckled at Alex. "Very dressy."

Mark shrugged. "It's just a suit. I wear one to work everyday."

"How do you deal with that?" Alex asked seriously.

Mark chuckled in response. As he heard footsteps, he looked at the stairs.

Izzie looked over at her boyfriend with a smile. She had one hand on the railing and carefully walked down the stairs. She wore a lovely dark green satin gown that wraps to a pleated, shirred side, so slimming above an A-line skirt.

Mark was speechless as she stood in front of him. "You look beautiful." He said softly. It seemed to be all that he could make out.

Alex looked at Derek. "This as awkward for you as it is for me?"

Derek glanced at him. "A little bit."

Mark smiled at her before reaching over for her coat. He helped her put it on. "We'll see you later." He said to the two.

Izzie gave them a wave. Hearing bye's from the two men in the living room, they left.

"If they don't get together I swear…" Alex muttered.

Addison took a deep breath and walked inside Izzie and Meredith's place, closing the door behind her. She walked into the living room. "Alex." She watched him look at her. "Can we talk?"

Derek stood up. "I'm going to go to the kitchen." He gave Alex a slap on the shoulder before making his way there.

**XXXXXXX**

Mark and Izzie walked into the party when they got there.

Mark smiled at her. "You have a lot of people wanting to meet you."

Izzie raised an eyebrow. "I thought I already met them before."

Mark chuckled. "You have, but now as my girlfriend. I think they've been waiting for us to happen as long as our friends have."

"Nice to know." Izzie said with a smile.

**XXXXXXX**

Addison walked over and sat next to Alex.

Alex looked at her worried. "Did something else happen?" He referred to her parents.

Addison shook her head. "No. Actually, my mom is doing pretty well. My dad's the same though." She shifted uncomfortably. She paused. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For kissing you." She said looking down, her embarrassed reappearing.

"It's okay. You were upset." Alex told her.

Addison furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't think this is going to get awkward do you?."

Alex shook his head. "Why would it get awkward?"

"I kissed you." She reminded him.

Alex chuckled. "Addison, you were upset. I know that. I don't see any reason for it to get awkward."

Addison smiled. "I'm glad."

"Me too, Satan." Alex smirked playfully.

Addison nudged his shoulder with her hand. She laughed. "Right back at you Evil Spawn." She looked at him pointedly. "I still prefer Ruler of All That is Evil though."

Alex looked at her seriously. "Of course."

They looked to see Meredith walking in the living room.

"Is Derek here?" Meredith asked.

"In the kitchen." Alex told her.

"Thanks." Meredith walked towards the kitchen.

Addison looked at Alex. "Any idea?"

Alex shook his head. "None."

**XXXXXXX**

Mark and Izzie were sipping their drinks when he saw the uncomfortable look on Izzie's face.

"You okay?" Mark asked concerned.

"Yeah… It's just…" Izzie glanced at the people around them. "I feel sort of… Out of place."

Mark looked at her quizzically. "Why?"

"Everyone here is some big hotshot of something. I'm below them." Izzie said glancing at the ground.

"You know most of everyone though." Mark reminded her. "You have no reason to. Besides, we're at a party. Everyone's equal at a party." He gave her a smile.

Izzie looked down as he put his hand in her free hand. She looked at him with a small smile. "Yeah…"

"Come on. Lets go listen to David's wife talk about how great her pooch is." Mark said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Izzie nodded. She gave him a smile.

They put their drinks down and made their way to where David's wife was.

**XXXXXXX**

Meredith walked into the kitchen where she saw Derek walking over to the table with a granola bar in his hand. "Derek."

Derek stopped walking and looked over at her.

"I blew it out of proportion." She sighed. "All of it."

Derek turned to her and gave her his full attention.

"I think that I was just scared." Meredith told him. "I really like you. I'm still not ready yet, but I did blow it out of proportion. I still want you to wait. If you want to." She added in.

Derek smiled. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

"So you're going to continue waiting?" Meredith asked.

Derek walked to where she was. "I never stopped."

Meredith smiled.

**XXXXXXX**

_An hour later_

Mark and Izzie were at Izzie and Meredith's front door.

Izzie tugged at his tie with her hand, a mischievous smile on her face. She leaned up and kissed him.

Mark kissed her back and opened the door with the hand that wasn't on her waist.

They parted their lips as they walked in.

Mark closed the door behind him. He grinned and put his hand back on his waist when he saw their friends from the corner of his eye. He looked at them. "Hey."

Addison, Meredith, Derek were sitting on the couch. Alex was sitting on the armchair, where he always seems to sit in that room.

"How was the party?" Derek asked the two.

"It was good." Mark replied.

Izzie smiled, a little to cheerful. "Great."

Addison raised an eyebrow at her.

Mark and Izzie glanced at each other. Not sure of what to do since they were right there.

"I'm tired." Izzie told them. She glanced at Mark, with a small frown, knowing they wouldn't be spending the night together.

"Me too." Mark gave her a small, sad smile. He leaned down and kissed her on her cheek, remembering there were others around.

"Bye." Izzie gave him a wave.

"Bye." Mark said, giving her one last look before walking out the front door.

Izzie watched him walk out. She looked at her friends who were looking at her. She pointed to the stairs with her thumb. "I'm going to change." She smiled. "Then I'm going to bed." She paused. "I'll see you all tomorrow morning." She nodded, giving them one last smile before walking up the stairs to her room.

When the four saw she was upstairs, they looked at each other.

"What was that about?" Alex asked.

"I want to know, but yet I don't. Whenever we think something happens, nothing ever does." Addison pointed out.

Alex chuckled. "Wow Addison, you're starting to sound like me."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"Everything's back." Meredith said with a sort of dazed smile.

Derek nodded with a smile. "Yeah, it is."


	32. The Tree

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update, but we had to completely restart the computer _again_. I had the chapter finished, but I lost my files during the time the computer went terribly wrong. If it isn't the best, I'm sorry, I tried to make it like I did before, but I don't think it turned out as well, but I tried my best. Please R & R..

**Summary: **Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) McStizzie, Mer/Der, future Addex

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or any movie, song, show, book, etc. mentioned in this fic.

**X-x-x-X--Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX--X-x-x-X**

Izzie stared up at the ceiling. The darkness surrounded her as she closed her eyes. She had tried since she laid down on her bed, to sleep. Opening her eyes, she looked over at her clock. It read to be two o'clock. Obviously not the afternoon. She wanted to sleep, though she could since it was her day off, it was Christmas Eve, the day before Christmas Day, and since it was the holiday, she didn't want to sleep in all day, or afternoon. There were things to be done.

With a sigh, she decided that going to see Mark and lay with him. If she wasn't going to sleep, she mine as well do it with him. Bringing her legs over the side of the bed, she stood up. She walked with sleep filled eyes to put on her sneakers, knowing how cold she would be once she stepped outside, and then she put on her pink, fluffy robe. She wasn't sure when she brought it in her room, but she was glad she did.

She opened her door and proceeded down the stairs, and through the front door, as well as closing it behind her. She made her way into Mark and Alex's place, closing the door behind her, she walked up the stairs and to Mark's room.

Mark looked through tired eyes at the woman who was gently opening and closing his door as she came in.

Izzie met her tired eyes with his. "I couldn't sleep."

Mark smiled tiredly. "Me either."

Izzie took off her shoes and robe before making her way to where Mark was on his bed. She smiled at him softly as he moved over to give her room. She brought herself under the covers and laid atop his chest.

Mark leaned down and nuzzled his nose in her hair, closing his eyes and taking in her scent, he spoke. "Goodnight."

Izzie sighed in content. "Goodnight."

Soon enough, they both fell asleep.

**XXXXXXX**

Mark woke up to a squealing Izzie eight hours later.

"Morning." Mark said, a small smile playing upon his lips.

"Morning." Izzie replied smiling. She moved to straddle his waist. "Remember, you and Alex have to put the tree up today."

Mark couldn't help but smile back at her. He chuckled. "How could I forget?"

Izzie put her hands on his chest, leaned down, and kissed him.

The tree that they had to put up was one they had to put together. During their first Christmas when they moved into their homes, they had a real tree, but it ended up smelling like pine for a week, and pieces of the tree had been left there after they had took the tree out after the holiday, so they bought a fake tree that reached to the ceiling once it was put together, and looked quite real.

"I love the way you greet me in the mornings." Mark said smirking as he cupped one of her cheeks in his hand and kissed her thoroughly.

Once the kiss ended, Izzie smiled and pecked him on the lips. "I'm glad." She kissed him. "I love you."

"Someone is _definitely_ happy this morning." Mark chuckled as she tugged up at his shirt.

Izzie leaned up and kissed him. "I am _so_ happy this morning."

Mark helped her by taking off his shirt. "I can tell." He knew her happiness increased whenever the holidays were around, but then again, this _was_ their first holiday together as a couple. Obviously, this happiness he has never experienced.

Izzie smiled at him.

Mark hold his hands on her waist, keeping her legs around him as he sat up. He kissed her. "I love you too." He responded from when she told him she loved him.

Izzie put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I have to go over to my place."

Mark smirked. "Then go."

"I don't want to." Izzie told him smiling.

Mark shook his head. "Decide now or I'll have to."

She kissed him. "You decide."

"I guess you'll be going to your place then." Mark replied, containing a smile.

Her face fell. "Seriously?"

Mark started to smile. "No." He tightened his grip around her waist and brought her closer. "I don't want to share."

She titled her head. "You're going to have to though."

He kissed her. "Not yet."

"I'm okay with not yet." Izzie said against his lips as they kissed again.

**XXXXXXX**

"Hey." Derek said to Meredith as he entered the kitchen to see her standing up with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Hey." Meredith responded.

"Where's Izzie? She's usually already up." Derek said. "But then again, she could be over at Mark and Alex's to wake them up like she did last year." He chuckled to himself.

A small smile appeared on Meredith's lips. "Seriously."

Derek smile. "Seriously. She's very into the holidays." He paused. "How about you? Are you into the holidays?" He asked curiously.

Meredith shrugged. "Not really. I never had much of a Christmas. My mother always worked."

"Did you and Lexie ever do anything while she wasn't there?" Derek asked, remembering her talking about her sister.

"When we were younger, we made each other gifts. During high school was the first time we got money from jobs, so we could buy something for each other." Meredith informed him.

"As long as you have family, that's all that matters." Derek said stepping closer to her.

"Seeing as how I don't like constituting my mother as actual family, you're completely right." Meredith cracked a smile.

Derek smiled. "I'm not asking you for permission."

Meredith furrowed her eyebrows. "Permission to what?"

Derek took her cup off coffee out of her hands and put it on the island counter. "To kiss you." He gave her his 'McDreamy' smile before softly kissing her.

Meredith was surprised, and was about to kiss back when he pulled away.

"Think of that as a pre-Christmas Day gift." Derek said, giving her another smile as he made his way to the coffee pot to get himself a cup of coffee.

Meredith followed him with her eyes, a smile across her face. Maybe this year Christmas wouldn't be so bad.

**XXXXXXX**

Alex was pouring coffee into a mug when Addison walked into the kitchen. "Hey." He said glancing over his shoulder to look at her.

"Hey." Addison replied.

"Want some coffee?" He asked, turning around with the mug in his hands.

Addison shook her head. "No thanks. I'm heading over to the hospital. Just wanted to stop by and see everyone. I don't think I'll be seeing you guys later." She told him honestly.

Alex gave her a small smile and sipped his mug of coffee. "You spending the day with your parents?"

"It'll be more like me switching rooms every hour, but yeah." She nodded with a soft smile playing on her lips. "I'm just glad I'll be able to spend time with both of them today though. And tomorrow." She added.

Alex put down his mug on the counter. "So you're going to be heading over to the hospital soon?"

"Just after I see everyone. Being that it's the day before Christmas day and all." Addison replied as she walked over to where he was.

Alex smiled a bit and nodded.

"I think I'm going to head over to Izzie's." Addison told him.

"Okay. Well…" He shifted on his feet before coming closer to her and pulling her into a hug.

Addison was surprised, but hugged back.

Once they pulled away, Alex felt a bit uncomfortable. "I'll talk to you later."

Addison nodded, a small smile on her face. "I will definitely talk to you later." She was walking out of the kitchen when she spotted Izzie coming down the stairs. "Hey."

Izzie stopped at the bottom of the stairs, her eyebrows risen. "Hi. What are you doing over here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She smirked. "I wanted to see everyone before I went to the hospital." She explained.

Izzie nodded. "Right." She smiled. "I was just, you know…" Her voice drifted off, pointing to the stairs.

Addison smirked. "You woke Mark up?"

Izzie nodded vigorously. "Yes! That's exactly what I did!"

Just then, Mark walked down the stairs to see Addison and Izzie talking to each other.

Addison looked over at him. "Again?" She raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you learn from all those years about her waking you up?"

Mark cracked a smile and chuckled, with a shake of his head.

"I wanted to say bye before I go to the hospital." Addison told him. She looked at Izzie. "Why Christmas Eve? I never understood why you always woke him, and sometimes Alex, up on Christmas Eve. It makes more sense for Christmas Day."

"The tree." Izzie said simply.

Addison smiled amusedly. "Right…" She gave Izzie a short hug. "I'm going to go say bye to Meredith and Derek. Hopefully their clothes will actually be on."

**XXXXXXX**

Addison had left for the hospital. Alex had received two texts from her. He and Mark had put up the tree, and now it was two that afternoon, and they were in the living room, putting the decorations on the tree.

Izzie smiled as she put up a red, spherical ornament, which had some swirls with sparkles. She loved Christmas. It was obvious with the way her eyes twinkled up at the almost all decorated tree in front of her. A twinkle of pure joy in the name of Christmas, and it was her and Mark's first holiday. Well, second, seeing as how they were together during Thanksgiving.

As they finished up the decorations and lights on the tree, followed by Alex doing the honors of putting the angel on top of the tree, Meredith glanced at them. "I'll be right back. I'm going to call my sister." And with that, she walked out of the room.

Derek watched her walk out with a soft smile playing on his lips.

"I love Christmas." Izzie said with a blissful sigh as she looked at the tree. It was all lit up and beautiful.

Alex smirked. "We know."

Mark put a had on her waist and kissed the side of her head.

Alex glanced at the two, mentally shaking his head.

A few minutes later, Meredith came back into the room. "What's next?"

Izzie smiled. "I'm going to go make Christmas cookies! I'll be back!" She happily went to the kitchen.

"Hasn't she been doing that for the past few weeks?" Meredith asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

Derek chuckled. "Yes. She has."

"That's Izzie for you." Alex said as an explanation.

"I think it's cute." Mark said with a smile.

Alex looked at him. "Of course you would think so."

Mark frowned. "It is."

Derek looked at the two. "Are you two really having an argument about this?"

"We're not arguing." Mark replied.

Just then a loud "Ow" and an "I'm okay" was heard from the kitchen.

"I'll go check and see if she's okay." Meredith said glancing at Mark's face, then heading towards the kitchen.

"She just said she was okay." Alex said.

Mark glanced at him, but before he could say anything, Alex's cell phone rang.

"That's probably Addison." Derek and Mark exchanged a look. "I'll be right back."

**XXXXXXX**

"Hey." Alex said into his phone.

"_Hey. How's is going over there?_"

"Okay." Alex replied. "Izzie's baking Christmas cookies right now."

"_Again?_"

Alex nodded as if she could see him. "Yeah."

"_Anything else?_"

"No. Just the usual, Mark and me put up the tree, all the decorations and lights are up…" Alex shrugged.

"_Sounds exciting._"

Alex smiled a bit. "It is. How're your parents?"

"_They're good. Still going back and forth between rooms every hour, but it's worth it if I get to see them._"

"I'm glad." Alex said honestly.

"_Did you call your mom yet?_"

"No. I'm calling her tomorrow. Her and my sister went somewhere today." Alex told her.

"_Oh. I'm going to get back. I'll call you later. Bye._"

"Bye." Alex said before hanging up. He started to smile to himself.

**XXXXXXX**

Later in the evening, they had an enjoyed a large meal, not as large as Thanksgiving, but large enough. Now, they were sitting in the living room, the tree sparkling.

"We should watch Frosty the Snowman!" Izzie suggested, getting up to get the DVD of it that she had to put it in.

Alex groaned. "Oh, god."

Derek looked at Alex and chuckled.

Meredith smiled softly to herself. She has only seen that a few times in her childhood, but not very many. Even though she had her sister to celebrate Christmas with her, there wasn't much Christmas joy in her house. She always smiled at her sister's attempts to put joy in the holiday whenever it came about though. Now, she was grateful Izzie was big on the holidays, like she was getting back what she should have had as a kid.

Finishing putting on the DVD, Izzie smiled and sat back next to Mark.

Meredith and Derek shared a glance. Derek smiled at her, and Meredith smiled back.

Rolling his eyes, Alex wished Addison was there with him so he wouldn't be alone with the mushy couples during this time.

**XXXXXXX**

Later that night, and after another watching of Frosty and Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer, with Izzie humming along to the song, Alex decided to turn in. He went over to his place, receiving a call from Addison.

"Hey."

"_Hey. What are you doing?_"

"Heading to bed." He told her. "How about you?"

"_Heading to my place. Just wanted to say goodnight._"

Alex smiled. "Well… Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"_For a bit you will. Night._"

"Night." Alex said once again before hanging up, a smile playing on his lips.

**XXXXXXX**

Mark and Izzie waved to Meredith as they made their way upstairs, claiming they were going to hang out for a bit before Mark headed to his place.

That left Meredith and Derek alone. Derek looked at Meredith. "Tonight was fun."

Meredith nodded. "It was." Just then, she stood up, walked over to where he was sitting and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Derek asked smiling.

"Think of that as a pre-Christmas Day gift." Meredith said repeating his words before making her way upstairs.

Derek smiled to himself. The waiting, he could handle it.

**XXXXXXX**

Izzie and Mark walked over to her bed, Mark stripped down to his boxers, and Izzie changed into a pair of pajamas. After, they maneuvered themselves onto her bed.

Izzie kissed him, then proceeded to lay her head on his chest. "I love you."

Mark sighed in content. "I love you too."

As they laid in bed, they both fell asleep.


	33. Knowing

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! I'd like to thank 7LuckyStars for the suggestion. I was hoping to get this chapter up sooner, but school's been getting in the way. Please R & R..

**Summary: **Completely AU. One lawyer, one baker, one science professor, one real estate agent, one architect, and now one upcoming fashion designer. Drama is bound to catch up to them. (not all of the characters will be in it) McStizzie, Mer/Der, future Addex

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or any movie, song, show, book, etc. mentioned in this fic.

**X-x-x-X--Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX--X-x-x-X**

Izzie woke up. It was Chistmas day. She smiled brightly to herself. She looked at Mark before sitting up and flipping over to straddle him. She saw him stir, so she leaned down and kissed him awake.

"I could get use to waking up like this." Mark mumbled as he opened his eyes to a smiling Izzie.

"It's Christmas today!" Izzie said happily as she down to help tug Mark's shirt off.

Mark raised an eyebrow as he held her waist as he sat up, her legs still around him. Then he allowed her to take his shirt off of him. "Is this always going to happen when you're really happy in the mornings? Not that I'm complaining."

Izzie put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, only breaking it off when air came necessary. "Good, because this is probably what I'm going to do when I'm really happy in the mornings." She kissed along his jaw to his ear.

"Again. Not complaining." He saw her bring her head up to his level, so he used one of his hands to put on the back of her head to crush her mouth onto his in a fiery kiss.

**XXXXXXX**

"Merry Christmas!" Derek said walking over to Meredith in the kitchen.

Meredith smiled. "Merry Christmas." She bit her bottom lip. She had been contemplating this most of the night, but she still was hesitant. But after yesterday, she was sure she was ready. If she didn't tell him now though, she may never have enough strength to. "Derek."

Derek went over to the coffee pot. "Yeah?" He asked over his shoulder.

She wanted until he poured his coffee into a mug and turned to her before responding. "I've thought about… Us, and I think I'm ready."

"You think?" Derek asked, furrowing his eyebrows a bit.

"No. I know. I know I'm ready." Meredith said confidently.

Derek put his mug down before walking over to her, cupping her cheeks in his hands and giving her a kiss that left her breathless. "God, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

Meredith smiled. "But there's one other thing." She had to do this. If she didn't than she wouldn't move on as well with him.

Derek brushed some strands of hair off her face. "Yeah?"

"I don't think we should have sex." Meredith told him.

Derek frowned. "Why?"

"I just think it'd be better. You know… Go slow." Meredith explained to him.

"Okay. Whatever you want." Derek gave her a reassuring smile before giving her a soft kiss.

"Really?" Meredith asked, a bit unsure.

"Really." Derek paused. "How long though? I'm just curious."

"I'm not sure." Meredith said honestly.

"Well, that's fine." He kissed her. "We're taking it slow."

Meredith nodded, returning his kiss. "Very slow."

**XXXXXXX**

Addison walked into the kitchen. No one was there. Alex was probably asleep. She smirked and had an idea. She put her purse down in the kitchen table and took her coat off, putting it on a chair before making her way upstairs. She has never actually been in their rooms so she went to the first door when in the hallway upstairs. No on was there, and it was pretty neat. Must have been Mark's.

She went to the second door a few feet from the first door and opened it slowly. There was only two bedrooms, so inevitably, it was Alex's. She smiled and slowly walked over to his bed, and then jumped on top of him, and said in an overly cheerful voice said, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Alex awoke startled. "What the hell?!" He groaned as he opened his eyes to see the redhead. "What the hell Addison?"

"You're the one who wasn't awake." Addison said innocently.

"So?" Alex asked moving to sit up.

Addison got off him and moved to cross her legs on the bed next to him. She shrugged. "Someone needed to wake you." She said innocently once again.

"Yeah right." He smirked. "You just wanted a reason to be in bed with me."

Addison rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."

_More like fantasies_. He thought before clearing his throat. "You spending the day with your parents again?"

Addison shook her head. "No, my sister's arriving tonight from California, so I'll be at Izzie's tonight so Crystal gets some time with alone time with them."

Alex nodded. He knew Crystal, Addison's sister. He's met her a couple times when she visited Addison, so the others knew her too. No one's met his sister though. His sister was very young, and his mother and her are trying to keep the stable life they have now, which hadn't been easy before, and what he had helped out with. "So I'll see you tonight then?"

Addison nodded. "Yeah. I'm just going to go over and tell Izzie not to open the presents before I get there."

Alex smirked. "Want to open them with everyone Addison?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's what we usually seem to do." She shrugged.

"Right." Alex nodded.

"So…" Not being sure what to say next, she spoke, "I guess I'll see you tonight."

Alex looked at her. "Yeah." He gave her a small smile. "Tonight."

Addison got of his bed and stood up. "Bye." She gave him a wave.

Alex waved before she walked towards the door and went down the stairs to retrieve her purse and coat and heading over to Izzie's.

**XXXXXXX**

_20 minutes later_

Addison had already informed Izzie, hugged her and said goodbye to the others who were already at her place before leaving, and now Mark was over at his and Alex's place getting dressed and Izzie was in the kitchen with Derek and Meredith.

"Do you want more coffee?" Derek asked Meredith, seeing her mug about done.

Meredith nodded, a hint of a smile on her face. She handed him her mug.

Derek shared a smile with her before walking over to the pot of coffee with her mug.

Izzie looked between the two curiously. Something was different, she just couldn't pinpoint it. Those smiles they shared… They could have had sex, but Meredith is waiting to be ready, and Derek is just waiting… Unless… "You two are together aren't you?" She asked, the realization hitting her.

Derek turned around, a full mug of coffee now in his hands. He glanced at Meredith. Silently telling her with his eyes that it was decision or not to tell her.

Meredith smiled at him, then looked at her. "We've decided to go steady." She would admit, it sounded a bit high school, but it fit.

"About time." Izzie said, a smile spreading across her face. She went over and gave Meredith a hug, then Derek.

Mark walked in when Izzie was hugging Derek. He looked at Meredith with a raised eyebrow.

Izzie let go of Derek and looked at Mark. "They're going steady!"

"Oh." Mark smiled. "About time."

"About time for what?" Alex asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Meredith and Derek are going steady." Mark told him.

"Going steady?" Alex gave them a look. "That sounds a bit high school, don't you think?"

"Stop it Alex! They can be going steady if they want to." Izzie smiled at the couple again.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Whatever. About time anyway."

"Why the hell is everyone saying that?" Derek muttered to Mark.

"Because everyone knew you two would happen sooner or later." Mark whispered back to him, a bit amused.

"Like you and Izzie?" Derek asked with a smirk.

Mark just looked at him.

"Okay!" Izzie said brightly. "I'm going to get started on Christmas breakfast!" She cheerful walked over to the stove.

Alex glanced at Izzie. "I'm going to need a beer."

"So early?" Meredith asked him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Alex always has a morning beer on Christmas day." Derek informed her.

Alex walked over to the refrigerator. "Yeah. I need to survive the morning somehow with Ms. Perky over here." He nodded towards Izzie.

"Hey!" Izzie said slapping him on the arm with hand cloth. "There's nothing wrong with being happy about the holidays!"

"It is when they're overly happy." Alex muttered.

"Lay off Alex." Mark said rolling his eyes at his friend and going over to help Izzie.

Alex drank a large gulp of beer as a response.

"You're just in a bad mood because Addison's not here." Derek said hiding his smile by taking a sip of his coffee.

Alex glanced around at the four looking at him. "I'm not." He drank another gulp of his beer. "Shut up."

The rest of the four laughed.

**XXXXXXX**

_10 hours later_

Addison walked into Izzie's place and saw a laughing Meredith and Alex in the living room.

"Addison!" Meredith said with a giggle. "I'm not a lesbian."

Addison raised her eyebrow. "Good for you." She looked at Mark and Derek.

"We're trying to stay sober." Mark told her.

"And Izzie. Where is Izzie by the way?" Derek asked Mark.

"She said she wanted to put some thing's away." Mark told him.

Alex stood up, struggling a bit. "Ad."

"Oh, god." Addison muttered.

"Meredith told me if she _was _a lesbian that she would kiss you." Alex paused. "What were we talking about?"

"_You_ were talking about drinking a cup of black coffee." Addison told him, trying to get him to do something that will sober him up, even just a little bit.

"That wasn't it Ad." Alex said laughing. He touched her nose with his finger. "Silly Addie."

Addison smiled. "You are so drunk."

"No I'm not." Alex disagreed. "Meredith's drunk."

"Nuh uh!" Meredith said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yeah huh!" Alex said walking back over and sitting back next to her.

"I must have missed a lot." Addison said walking over and sitting on the couch.

Derek gave her a look.

The three looked over when Izzie stumbled in, drinking something from a glass.

"Scotch tastes like crap. Mark, how do you drink this stuff?" Izzie asked stumbling towards him.

Mark stood up a bit so he could help her sit down. "Scotch?" He took the glass from her. "You know you get drunk off of hard liquor." He whispered to her.

Izzie shrugged and put her arms around his neck.

Mark put the cup down.

"I feel like singing!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Bon Jovi!" Alex said drunkenly high fiving Meredith, but both of them missed and Meredith hit Alex on the nose. "Ow!" He groaned.

"Sorry. Your nose was totally in the way of my hand." Meredith said rubbing his nose.

"Your hand was in the way of my face!" Alex said exclaimed.

"That too." Meredith nodded as she continued to rub his nose.

Derek and Addison started to laugh.

Addison leaned over to Derek. "Do you have a camera?"

Derek shook his head. "No, but I wish I did."

Izzie kissed Mark's cheek.

"Izzie seems to be affectionate when drunk." Addison whispered to Derek.

Derek looked over at Izzie in Mark's lap. "I've never seen her drunk before." He whispered back.

"Me either." Addison shared a look with him.

Izzie bent down to kiss his neck.

Mark pulled her away so she would stop. He's dealt with her drunk once, and that was the first and only time she was drunk. It was off of hard liquor that it seems she got drunk off of. "You're drunk." He told her, though he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"But I love you. And not like a friend, or like brother- Derek!" Izzie got off Mark and went to hug Derek.

Derek glanced at Mark. He patted her back. "Hi Izzie."

"You're like my brother Derek. I love you like a brother." Izzie said sniffing his hair. "Your hair smells… Like hair."

Derek glanced at her, not sure how to respond. "Uh… Thanks."

"You! Light up my life!" Meredith sung loudly.

"Bon Jovi!" Alex said smiling.

Addison looked at him amused. "That's not Bon Jovi Alex."

Alex frowned. "Oh." He paused. "Want to have sex?"

"No." Addison said rolling her eyes.

"Oh." Alex looked at Meredith who was looking at his feet. "What?"

"Feet." Meredith said poking his foot.

Alex watched her poke his foot. "There's toes on them." He said knowingly.

Meredith held onto his pinky toe. "This one went to the market."

"Was there beer there?" Alex asked her.

Meredith looked out in thought before answering. "Yeah."

Alex grinned. "Cool."

Addison stifled a laugh. She looked over at Izzie who pulled off of Derek to sit back on Mark's lap.

Izzie took his cheeks in her hands. "I love you."

Derek and Addison looked at each other before looking back at them.

"I love you more than _anyone _in the whole entire world." Izzie told him. She paused. "Do you love me?"

"You're really drunk." Mark told her.

Izzie got tears in her eyes. "Does that mean you don't anymore?"

Addison looked at Derek and mouthed 'anymore?'

Derek shrugged, not knowing either before looking back at them.

"No. I do." Mark said, a bit panicky. He did not like her crying, even drunk.

"You do?" Izzie touched his cheek with her hand. "I knew it."

"I know." Mark glanced over at Derek and Addison who were clearly confused before looking back over at Izzie. "Why don't I take you upstairs and we can go to sleep?"

Izzie sighed heavily. "Okay." She used the hands that were on his cheeks to help crash her lips onto his.

"Woot! Woot!" Alex said pumping his fist into the air seeing that kiss.

"Now that's when you say 'about time!'" Meredith said nodding.

Derek and Addison stared at them, speechless.

Mark pulled her away. He looked at her. "Lets just go upstairs and go to sleep." He did not want to kiss her drunk.

Izzie sighed. "Okay." She put her head on his shoulder as he stood up with her in his arms.

Derek and Addison watched them, silent as Meredith and Alex had their attention on counting how many toes each of them had.

**XXXXXXX**

"Here we go." Mark said bringing Izzie into her room, kicking the door closed behind them. He laid her down on the bed.

Izzie looked at him as he took off his shoes. "I was a virgin." She told him. "Before we had sex. I was virgin." She paused. "Did you know that?"

Mark had finished taking off his shoes and was now sitting on the side of the bed, next to her. He looked at her surprised. "No, I didn't." He wasn't sure what to say about that, and she was drunk though, so luckily he didn't have to think about him taking her virginity without even knowing it.

"Oh." She looked at him. "I'm not pregnant."

Mark looked at her confused. "What?"

She yawned. "Scotch doesn't taste good." She exhaled into her hand, then sniffed. "Doesn't smell good either." She put her hand down.

"Wait. Go back to the pregnant thing." Mark told her. She said she wasn't, and he wanted to know why she was telling him that.

"Two days ago I took a home pregnancy test. I was going to tell you tonight about it. I would have told you yesterday, but I wanted to wait till after Christmas, and the presents to tell you… Did we even open them?" Izzie asked confused.

Mark's mind was swirling with different thoughts, one from her being a virgin to the pregnancy test. "No. We didn't."

"Oh." Izzie frowned. "We should have. Addison's here."

"But you're drunk, along with Meredith and Alex." Mark told her, running a hand down his face.

"I don't like scotch." Izzie said shaking her head. She took one of his hands and put it in hers. "I want to sleep now. Lay with me?"

Mark looked at her for a second before laying down beside her.

She put her head on his chest. "I'm glad I waited for you."

Mark took a deep breath and looked down at her. Her eyes were closing tiredly. "Yeah. Me too." He wasn't going to be able to sleep for awhile.


End file.
